


Illegally

by neverendingautumn



Series: Illegally [1]
Category: Gay - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1dau, AU, Age Difference, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, fanfiction by ruth, illegally, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingautumn/pseuds/neverendingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy miałem 16 lat, poznałem mężczyznę o imieniu Harry. Jego uśmiech był taki cudowny, jego oczy zmysłowe. Obserwował mnie kompletnie nieświadomy, iż skradł moje serce swoim głębokim spojrzeniem. Jedynym problemem była różnica wieku. Harry miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, ja niedawno skończyłem szesnaście. Chloë powiedziała, że TO niezupełnie legalne. </p>
<p>AU - One Direction nie istnieje</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Od kilku lat nawiedzał mnie pewien sen, który każdej nocy zmierzał coraz dalej, a ponieważ śniłem rzadko, po dziś dzień nie znałem jego zakończenia. Trzymałem się obiema dłońmi drzewa, przytulałem twarz do szorstkiej kory, a gałęzie układały się w sposób, który dawał mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Później pojawił się wilk i od tamtego czasu moczyłem łóżko. Ale on krążył, kusił, wołał. Miał piękne oczy, takie zupełnie niegroźne i czasami zdawało mi się, że się uśmiecha. Nie chciałem już trzymać się drzewa; chciałem sprawdzić czego chce ode mnie zwierz. Puściłem pień… i na tym sen się kończył.

| ILLEGALLY |

W poniedziałek zbieram wasze wypracowania na temat rozumienia tekstu - powiedziała McHale, a słowa wypłynęły łagodnie z jej wąskich ust, pokrytych arbuzowym błyszczykiem, który Louis czuł w trzecim rzędzie. Jej azjatyckie oczy spoczęły na nim, kiedy ostatni uczeń opuścił klasę. - Od ciebie wymagam więcej niż od reszty. Spodziewam się trzech stron…

\- Będzie pani zachwycona - wpadł jej w słowo, szczerząc się szeroko. - Zacząłem już wczoraj.

Kobieta poprawiła kołnierzyk koszuli i zacisnęła palce na swojej czerwonej teczce, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawała. Czasem, kiedy Louis zostawał po lekcjach, miał okazję zaglądnąć do ukrytych w niej testów, ale nigdy się nie odważył.

\- To wspaniale! - Jakimś cudem udało jej się klasnąć w dłonie. Wkrótce zaczęli powoli wychodzić z pracowni. - Jak ma się Georgia?

\- Teraz dobrze. - McHale zamykała drzwi. - Da się z nią normalnie porozmawiać, jeśli nie wypowie się “Jackob”. - Kobieta zaśmiała się serdecznie. - Och, odniosę klucz.

\- Dziękuję, Louis. Jesteś taki uczynny. Zaczekaj, mógłbyś przy okazji…

Cokolwiek by nie powiedziała, Louis zrobiłby to.

\- Oczywiście.

Odebrał od niej reklamówkę, czerwoną teczkę i dodatkowe klucze, które pasowały do zamka w jej szafce. Rozpoczęła się godzinna przerwa, więc pokój nauczycielski opustoszał. Nauczyciele i uczniowie pojechali na lunch lub udali się do biblioteki. Louis wszedł do pomieszczenia z zamiarem odłożenia wszystkiego na miejsce i wyjścia, ale jego wzrok natychmiast przykuł mężczyzna stojący nad kserem.

Spojrzał na jego długie nogi, będące niczym droga do Ziemi Obiecanej – do opiętych dżinsami pośladków. Z nich wyrastały plecy i szerokie, umięśnione ramiona. Bez przerwy coś nimi przekładał, póki w pewnym momencie nie zastygł i nie odwrócił się.

Ewidentnie żuł gumę lub gryzł coś uparcie i - na nieszczęście Louisa - nosił okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Uśmiechnął się, a Louis… Louis odpowiedział mu tym samym.

Z wszystkich słów jakie mógł w tamtej chwili wypowiedzieć, padło na:

\- Nie wolno tu panu kserować.

Mężczyzna uniósł jedną brew, znów się uśmiechnął i odwrócił.

\- Kto mi zabroni?

\- J-ja zabraniam…

\- Chojrak, co?

Młody chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc otworzył szafkę McHale i upchnął do niej siatkę. Nagle poczuł na szyi czyjś oddech.

\- Buu! - usłyszał i odskoczył.

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się gardłowo, najwyraźniej czerpiąc przyjemność ze znęcania się nad uczniem. Louis zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po czerwoną teczkę. Mimo okularów, wiedział, że mężczyzna zatrzymał na niej wzrok, i choć chciał być szybszy, zawahał się na moment, więc mężczyzna pochwycił ją swoimi długimi, zwinnymi palcami i znów się zaśmiał.

\- Nie wierzę. Tyle lat, a McHale wciąż chodzi z tym samym kawałkiem tektury. Cholerna, skąpa suka.

Louis skarcił go wzrokiem za pokrzywdzenie jego uszu bluźnierstwem i podjął próbę odzyskania przedmiotu. Nieznajomy znów był szybszy. Wyciągnął rękę nad głowę w taki sposób, że Louis nie mógł jej dosięgnąć.

\- Niech pan odda, proszę.

\- Hm? - Zdziwił się. - Nigdy nie chciałeś zaglądnąć?

Louis wyraźnie się zarumienił.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. To własność pani McHale - wyjaśnił, starając się doskoczyć do wymienionej własności.

\- Hm, wzorowy uczeń, co? – Louis wywrócił oczami. - Tak myślałem.

Ksero ucichło, mężczyzna pozbierał coś w rodzaju ulotek i schował je wraz z teczką do plecaka. Zza drzwi dało się słyszeć kroki, a Louis coraz bardziej panikował.

\- Gdzie ją zabierasz? - zapytał, wskazując na plecak, w którym kryła się czerwona teczka.

Nieznajomy udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem - rzekł i wzruszył ramionami. - Zobaczy się.

\- Zobaczy się?! McHale mnie zabije!

W tej samej chwili do pokoju weszła, wyglądająca jak pingwin, pani Jenner. Wydawałoby się, że przejście długości korytarza wymagało od niej wiele wysiłku albo po prostu usłyszała pracujące ksero i zezłościła się, bo ktoś przerwał jej drzemkę. Dyszała głośno, a na czubku jej szpiczastego nosa huśtała się kropelka potu.

\- O nie! - zawołała, a jej ramiona opadły.

\- O tak! - odpowiedział mężczyzna w okularach.

\- Z wszystkich osób, to musiałeś być ty Harry Stylesie? Dobrze wiesz, że nie wolno ci tu przebywać nawet po skończeniu szkoły!

\- Proszę się tak nie denerwować, pani Jenner. Złość piękności szkodzi, chociaż to ma już pani za sobą. Jestem tu tylko w jednym celu. Musiałem skserować zaproszenia.

W pani Jenner gotowało się jak w zbyt długo zostawionym na ogniu garnku z zupą. W dodatku krwiście czerwoną pomidorówką.

\- Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną! I ściągnij okulary, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Harry posłuchał jej i odsłonił duże, szmaragdowe oczy. O Boziu.

Jenner prawiła kazanie, a Harry zerknął na Louisa kompletnie nieświadomy, że skradł jego serce tym jednym spojrzeniem. Jeśli Louis się nie mylił, Harry Styles był bratem Gemmy Styles, która następnego dnia wyprawiała przyjęcie urodzinowe w restauracji.

Ale Harry był nie tylko bratem koleżanki z klasy, ale także legendą szkoły. Wszystkie popisowe numery, żarty i oszustwa należały do niego. Od profesjonalnie podrobionych podpisów po zorganizowanie fałszywych zawodów, które pozwoliły mu zdać zwykle opuszczany WF. Jeszcze rok temu w gablocie stał puchar z jego nazwiskiem, póki ktoś nie wyjawił dyrektorowi prawdy.

Zanim Louis się obejrzał, Harry wychodził już z pomieszczenia. Pani Jenner wydawała się wcale nie zauważyć młodego ucznia, więc zamknął on szafkę McHale, odłożył klucz do pracowni i wybiegł za Harrym.

\- Mógłbym dostać teczkę? - zapytał, doganiając go. Harry robił duże, stanowcze kroki i wyglądał przy tym przesadnie seksownie.

\- Mógłbyś - odrzekł zwyczajnie. - Ale nie dziś.

Louis poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z głowy. Ukochana teczka McHale znajduje się w plecaku Harry’ego Stylesa i on nie ma zamiaru mu jej oddać? Louis miał ochotę poprosić kogoś o zakopanie go żywcem lub podpalenie. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż stracenie zaufania McHale.

\- Więc kiedy? Zrobię wszystko!

Harry zatrzymał się, spojrzał na Louisa swoimi głębokimi oczyma, hipnotyzując go.

\- Wszystko? Brzmi jak propozycja. - Poruszył brwiami, a Lou zarumienił się mimowolnie. - Po prostu bądź jutro u Gemmy, Louis.

Chłopak stanął w miejscu, kiedy mężczyzna znów zaczął iść.

\- Skąd znasz moje imię? - zawołał za nim.

Harry założył swoje okulary, lecz nic nie powiedział. Jego idealne nogi opuściły budynek.


	2. "Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że przywdział noc"

Wszystkiego najlepszego, Gemma! - krzyknęli znajomi do solenizantki. - Masz już 16 lat!

Szesnaście lat to ważny wiek, jak twierdzi młodzież. Typowe nastolatki opisywane w książkach, występujące w filmach i pojawiające się w czasopismach mają szesnaście lat. W tym wieku najwięcej osób przeżywa swój pierwszy poważny pocałunek, określa swoją orientację, nielegalnie odkrywa smak alkoholu i seksu.

Ja - chłopak siedzący przy ścianie, ten z radością wypisaną na twarzy - miałem to wszystko przed sobą. Co więcej, nie przeszkadzało mi to. Ponieważ po co miałbym mieć chłopaka lub dziewczynę, skoro było mi dobrze tak jak było? Nawet się jeszcze dobrze nie określiłem, a wiek już wymagał ode mnie łączenia się w pary. Niby co miałbym robić z tą drugą osobą? Wszystko o czym czytałem w Internecie przerażało mnie lub obrzydzało.

\- Chłopcy naprawdę wsadzają tam palce? - pytałem Chloe, przeglądając artykuł zatytułowany: “JAK SPRAWIAĆ KOMUŚ PRZYJEMNOŚĆ”. Jedyne co mogłem znieść to całowanie, ponieważ wyglądało ładnie na filmach, ale aktorzy czynili to w końcowych scenach, poprzedzonych płaczem i wyznaniem miłości. Takie sceny nie miały miejsca w prawdziwym życiu. Nie miałem pojęcia przy jakich okazjach ludzie się całują, zwłaszcza, że moja mama była po rozwodzie i nie miałem okazji przyłapać jej z tatą lub być świadkiem czułej scenki. Georgia tak. Raz opowiadała mi jak weszła do pokoju w trakcie mojego poczęcia.

A propos seksu, dostawałem dreszczy na samo brzmienie tego słowa. Na miłość Boską, nie chciałem wiedzieć jak seks wygląda (co nie znaczy, że nie wiedziałem), byłem ministrantem i skautem, a kiedy przechodząc korytarzem słyszałem o wybrykach kolegów, płonąłem rumieńcem jak dwunastolatek przyłapany na oglądaniu niedozwolonych stron internetowych.

Byłem po prostu cnotką. Nie miałem niższego zachowania niż wzorowe, moją najgorszą oceną było 4 i… nigdy nie trzymałem nikogo za rękę. Byłem najmłodszym dzieckiem moich rodziców i “małym” braciszkiem dwudziestoośmioletniej Georgii.

Przypadkowa osoba zapytana o Louisa Tomlinsona powiedziałaby, że to syn biolożki, pani Johannah Tomlinson i wzorowy uczeń. Taki byłem dla innych: idealny, grzeczny, uprzejmy i bystry.

Ciepły oddech na mojej szyi i ochrypły głos, były jak przebudzenie z głębokiego snu.

Powiedział tylko: - Buu! - A to wystarczyło, bym wzdrygnął się i prawie spadł z krzesła w akompaniamencie seksownego chichotu. Mężczyzna najwidoczniej czerpał radość z kpienia z młodszych, a przecież dopiero co wszedł do pokoju.

Harry Styles.

Zerknąłem na niego wrogo, odwróciłem się, a potem znów spojrzałem i tym razem nie mogłem się oprzeć.

\- Słuchajcie - zaczęła Gemma, stając na środku sali. - To jest Harry, mój brat. Dzięki niemu świętujemy w tej pięknej restauracji.

Rozległy się gromkie brawa, a któryś z chłopców zagwizdał. Gemma szybko uciszyła towarzystwo. Mówiła jeszcze przez chwilę, a wszyscy obserwowali ją uważnie. Pomiędzy podziękowaniami za przyjście i próbami wyjaśnienia na czym polega nowa zabawa, zerkałem na Harry’ego, który w pewnej chwili też na mnie spojrzał. Miałem nadzieję, że mężczyzna zawstydzi się i odwróci wzrok, ale stało się wręcz na odwrót. Jego ciemne okulary zsunęły się w taki sposób, że byłem w stanie dostrzec zieleń tęczówek. W końcu zdjął je i zawiesił na kołnierzyku koszulki w taki sposób, że ich ciężar pociągnął materiał w dół i odsłonił skrawek klatki piersiowej i tatuażu.

Kilka dziewcząt zachichotało, a ja spojrzał na nie groźnie. Nie ma mowy, pomyślałem. Przecież pierwszy zacząłem się na niego gapić.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Bawiłem się dobrze. Naprawdę. Przynajmniej do ósmej, kiedy rodzice Gemmy wszystkiego pilnowali, a młodzież zachowywała się wzorowo, ponieważ później opuścili budynek w ogóle nie rozważając możliwości powstania dzikiej orgii. Byłem zbulwersowany faktem, że opiekunem został Harry, który zniknął nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo kiedy.

W porządku, byłem zbulwersowany faktem, że Harry w ogóle zniknął i nie mogłem go podziwiać. Na myśl o tym, że wyrwał jakąś młodą dziewczynę aż przewracało mi się w żołądku.

\- Wyglądasz na głodnego - zawołała Chloë, przekrzykując muzykę.

Chciałem przytaknąć, ale zwykle nie lubiłem, kiedy ktoś się nade mną litował. Zwłaszcza kiedy była to świetnie bawiąca się przyjaciółka, która dała się namówić do bardzo nieprzyzwoitego tańca przez licealistę.

\- Gemma wspominała, że przekąski są w kuchni - krzyknęła ponownie, mimo że moją jedyną odpowiedzią był krzywy uśmiech.

Chloë zniknęła na parkiecie, skacząc jeszcze wyżej i wijąc się w objęciach chłopaka, więc wstałem, zdegustowany widokiem jej trzęsących się krągłości. Była zgrabną młodą kobietą, ale nie wzbudzała we mnie Tego Typu emocji. Może powinna, może którakolwiek z moich koleżanek powinna, ale choćbym nie wiem jak chciał, nie potrafiłem znaleźć w dziewczynach tego, co zwykle diametralnie zmieniało zachowanie chłopców - sprawiało, że ich dłonie się pociły, wzrok wędrował do biustu, a język dziwnie się skręcał, zniekształcając głoski. Chloe powiedziała, że jeszcze przyjdzie na mnie czas lub jestem aseksualny.

Nie byłem rozpaczliwie głodny, ale potrzebowałem zajęcia. Mogłem poświęcić wieczór na czytanie powieści filozoficznej, uczenie się lub odrabianie prac domowych zadanych na przyszły miesiąc, ale zamiast tego mama kazała mi pójść na urodziny Gemmy - oczywiście z grzeczności. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że zamiast gum do żucia na odświeżenie oddechu chłopcy przynoszą na takie przyjęcia prezerwatywy, a te tabletki w torebkach dziewcząt nie są na ból głowy, nigdy nie wypuściłaby mnie z domu.

Wchodząc do kuchni, spostrzegłem postać krzątającą się przy blacie. W całym pomieszczeniu świeciła się tylko podłużna lampka przymocowana u dołu jednej z szafek na szklanki. Kuchnia była przestronna i nowoczesna. Posiadała wszelkiego rodzaju sprzęty, począwszy od tostera, a skończywszy na ekspresie do kawy z setkami przycisków, które bez wątpienia do czegoś służyły, lecz nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział do czego.

\- Cześć - przywitałem się półgłosem, splatając swoje dłonie za plecami.

Postać odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła. Jego białe zęby odbijały słabe światło lampki, a policzki tworzyły zmarszczki w niemal symetrycznych punktach po obu stronach twarzy, które zwykle nazywano dołeczkami. Wyglądał tak przystojnie i nieskazitelnie w swojej czarnej koszuli. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że przywdział noc; czarne jak słoma niebo po pożegnaniu ostatnich promieni słońca, na którym nie zawitały jeszcze gwiazdy.

\- Louis Tomlinson - rzekł Harry, wytarłszy ręce. Podszedł bliżej. - Co cię tu sprowadza?

Stwierdziłem, że on, ponieważ jakaś dziwna siła kazała mi myśleć, że przeznaczenie prowadziło mnie właśnie tutaj, do niego. Ale to brzmiało rozsądnie tylko w mojej głowie. Nagle zapomniałem, po co naprawdę tu przyszedłem.

\- Oni chyba zamierzają zabawić się w słoneczko - powiedziałem, wskazując na drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się sala. - To wymyka się spod kontroli - dodałem po chwili, okazując oblicze posłusznego syna, wzorowego ucznia i osoby, która czasem powinna się zamknąć.

Harry zmrużył oczy i prychnął, po czym przetarł blat.

\- Mylisz się. Te dziewczyny się szanują. Nie ma się czego bać. - Przełknąłem ciężko. Harry wyglądał tak ślicznie w żółtawej poświacie. - Wciąż mamy kilka niedokończonych spraw - przypomniał delikatnie. - Teczka.

Obszedł wysepkę i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł barowych, kiedy ja nadal stałem, trzęsąc się z podenerwowania. Pierwszy raz czułem się tak przy mężczyźnie. Pierwszy raz czułem się tak przy KIMKOLWIEK.

\- Oddasz mi ją? - zapytałem ostrożnie, chcąc brzmieć uprzejmie.

Harry oparł głowę o rękę, która podpierała blat. Patrzył na mnie dłużej niż powinien, a potem zrobił nadąsaną minę i powiedział:

\- Nie chcę ci jej oddawać.

Starałem się go zrozumieć; jego i tą grę, a także rolę jaką w niej odgrywałem, ale to było niewykonalne. Harry był trudny, a ja mogłem stwierdzić to nawet teraz, kiedy dopiero go poznałem. Co miało znaczyć, że nie chce mi jej oddawać? Myślałem, że z naszej dwójki to on jest dorosły.

\- D-dlaczego? - Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, kiedy zbliżył swoją dłoń do mojej twarzy. Mogłem niemal poczuć bijące od niej ciepło i drżenie. Zatrzymał ją nagle, a moje skronie zaczęły pulsować.

\- Coś przyczepiło ci się do włosów - rzekł nagle ciszej, niższym tonem, tak różnym od poprzedniego, że musiałem patrzeć na jego usta, gdy mówił, by mieć pewność, że to on. I nagle poczułem, że to ten moment, w którym prawdziwi ludzie z prawdziwymi emocjami w prawdziwym życiu chcą się pocałować.

\- Dlaczego nie oddasz mi teczki? - zapytałem na wydechu, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

Milczał i zabijał mnie od środka tą bezwzględną mową jego oczu. Usta były zamknięte, ale tęczówki krzyczały. Patrzył na mnie z taką satysfakcją, jakby był panem świata. W jednej chwili nienawidziłem go, w drugiej pożądałem wbrew swoim regułom.

Miałem tylko 16 lat i nieodpartą chęć złączenia warg z 23-latkiem. Siedział zaledwie kilka centymetrów ode mnie, pochylony, z dłonią zawieszoną w powietrzu. Po chwili ta dłoń objęła mój policzek, a mężczyzna przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Przygotowałem się, zwilżając wargi i biorąc głęboki oddech. Jego usta były coraz bliżej, lecz w ostatniej chwili przekręcił głowę i złożył czuły, miękki pocałunek na moim policzku. Policzku… Miejscu, gdzie całowała mnie mama, babcia i Chloë. Miejscu, które nic nie znaczyło. Mógłbym przysiąc, że w tamtej chwili sprawiałem wrażenie porzuconego i pustego, ponieważ tak właśnie się czułem.

Harry wstał, zmierzwił moje włosy i prychnął pod nosem.

\- Jesteś uroczy, kiedy się boisz - powiedział spokojnie i całkowicie szczerze, jakby prawił mi komplement. Poczułem się żałośnie, chyba najbardziej w całym moim życiu. - To dlatego nie oddam ci teczki. Jeszcze nie.

Tak po prostu wyszedł z kuchni, a kiedy otwierał drzwi, na kilka sekund dało się słyszeć muzykę dobiegającą z sali. Okropne disco.

Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, co właśnie chciałem zrobić. Louisie Tomlinsonie, czy ty miałeś zamiar pocałować mężczyznę?


	3. Autoerotyzm

Spojrzałem w lustro zawieszone w moim pokoju i wzdrygnąłem się na swój widok. Był piątek, godzina jedenasta dziewiętnaście wieczorem, a ja kumulowałem w sobie nieznane mi wcześniej emocje. Powinienem teraz wyczyścić zęby, zmówić modlitwę i iść spać, jednak kiedy tylko się położyłem, myślałem o Harrym Stylesie, który powinien być mi całkowicie obojętny.

Ubrania nagle stały się ciaśniejsze i bardzo niewygodne, temperatura w pokoju wzrosła, a ja dostawałem białej gorączki, chodząc w kółko z nadzieją, że napięcie zniknie. W pewnym momencie zachciało mi się płakać.

Co działo się z moim ciałem? Bo z pewnością coś się działo, lecz nie potrafiłem tego sprecyzować.

Usiadłem na łóżku, przypominając sobie Chloë, opowiadającą o podobnych sytuacjach, które przydarzyły się jej lub naszym kolegom. Wyglądało na to, że byłem podniecony i, co gorsza, nie wiedziałem co z tym zrobić.

\- Myśl Louis, myśl… - skomlałem, masując skronie. Miałem nadzieję, że rosnący w moich spodniach wzwód zniknie za kilka chwil, ale póki moją głowę zaprzątał Harry, miałem wrażenie, że spodnie rozerwą się w kroku. Zdjąłem je i spojrzałem z przerażeniem na wielkość mojego penisa. Nigdy nie był tak duży - nigdy nie miałem erekcji. Nie mogłem w tym stanie położyć się spać. Co jeśli przyśniłoby mi się coś nieprzyzwoitego i narobiłbym bałaganu? Mogłem jedynie wyobrazić sobie minę mamy, odnajdującą zaschnięte, żółtawe plamy na pościeli.

I co teraz? Moje dziewicze majteczki gościły pytona, przez którego czułem się niekomfortowo. A może… Nie, nie powinienem… W takim razie jak… Och, to niedorzeczne… Z drugiej strony. Spojrzałem na rolety w oknach i zasunąłem je jeszcze szczelniej. Wróciłem na środek pokoju i potrząsnąłem głową, ponieważ to co zamierzałem, było całkowicie niedorzeczne. Wyobrażenie wchodzącej do pokoju mamy lub babci przyprawiało mnie o niemiły dreszcz i odruch wymiotny. Przygryzłem knykieć palca wskazującego, a potem upewniłem się, czy drzwi są dobrze zamknięte.

\- Poszły spać - przekonywałem samego siebie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że miałem zamiar się masturbować. To było takie… nie ładne.

Zsunąłem majtki do kostek i złapałem męskość w obie dłonie, sprawdzając jej twardość. Byłem boleśnie nakręcony. Próbowałem coś zrobić, więc pomachałem penisem w obie strony, ale to tylko bardziej zabolało i nie przyniosło ulgi. Nie miałem pojęcia jak robią to chłopcy w moim wieku. Gdzie się dotykają, o czym myślą, jakie przyjmują tempo? Przeklinałem wszystkie chwile w moim życiu, w których wolałem zatykać uszy na wychowaniu seksualnym. Sądziłem, że te lekcje służą do wyjaśnienia nastolatkom, że penisa używamy dopiero przy szczerej chęci zakładania rodziny, posiadania dzieci lub przypieczętowania miłości do partnera. To zabawne, bo dziś sam decydowałem się z niego skorzystać. Tyle że nie sam… Potrzebowałem pomocy.

Po drugiej stronie linii dało się słyszeć głośne dudnienie basów, kiedy Chloë odebrała telefon. Moja twarz płonęła z upokorzenia, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że proszę o męską radę moją przyjaciółkę.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Louis? - zapytała dziwnym tonem głosu, wciąż trzeźwym, lecz zaskoczonym.

Nie powinienem do niej dzwonić. To był zły pomysł.

\- Mam problem - wyznałem szeptem, pochylając się do telefonu, by upewnić się, że nikt z domowników mnie nie usłyszy. Ta frustrująca sytuacja coraz bardziej przyprawiała mnie o ból głowy, nie mówiąc już o dolnych partiach ciała. Było nie tyle zimno, ale też niekomfortowo.

-Problem z czym?

Mój wzrok spoczął na erekcji, która wcale nie przypominała mojego penisa.

\- Z… Chloë, nie wiem jak się masturbować - wyznałem i zacisnąłem powieki. Oczekiwałem wybuchu śmiechu lub krępujących pytań, ale Chloë milczała.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytała całkiem poważnie, a ja spłonąłem rumieńcem.

\- Jak nigdy wcześniej. To boli.

\- Coś na to poradzimy - rzekła i nie czekając na moją reakcję, kontynuowała: - Nigdy o tym nie czytałeś? Ponieważ zawsze tyle kujesz na lekcje biologii.

\- W podręczniku nie było słowa o wyładowaniu fizycznego napięcia - usprawiedliwiłem się od razu, nieco urażony jej nagłym brakiem wiary w mój solidny stosunek do lekcji.

\- Tak, ale twoja mama uczy biologii. Pomyślałam, że może wyjaśniliście sobie… te sprawy już dawno temu.

Wywróciłem oczami.

\- Ona omija temat seksu jak ognia. Powiedziała mi, że dzieci po prostu pojawiają się w łonie matki bez żadnego zapłodnienia, a ja przez trzy lata niepotrzebnie straszyłem moją sąsiadkę, Meredith, że w każdej chwili może stać się ciężarna.

\- A do porodu zachodzi przy kichaniu, co? - zapytała sarkastycznie, a ja zamilkłem, ponieważ w to także wierzyłem jako maluch. Współczułem ciężarnym panią podczas wiosny, najtrudniejszego okresu dla alergików. - Przepraszam, odbiegliśmy od tematu. Jak ma się sprawa?

Rozkraczyłem nieco nogi.

\- Nie opada, zupełnie. Jak mam to zmienić?

\- Zwal sobie.

Zamarłem, słysząc okropną wulgarność w jej słowach, ale zdecydowałem się odpuścić.

\- Nie wiem… jak.

\- Więc - urwała niespodziewanie, a ja wstrzymałem oddech, czekając na odpowiedź. - Złap go w dłonie i… - Kolejny raz zrobiła przerwę, jakby nie chciała, aby inni wiedzieli o czym rozmawia. Pomyślałem, że w tamtej chwili jest najlepszą przyjaciółką, instruując mnie w kwestii autoerotyzmu.

\- Chloe, jesteś najlepsza - wyznałem, trzymając stanowczo podstawę penisa i czekając na dalsze wskazówki, co uczyniło rozmowę jeszcze bardziej niezręczną.

\- Później będziesz mi dziękował. Teraz trochę go pomasuj… Przesuń dłoń w górę… - Przerwa. - … i w dół, a potem dostosuj tempo i nie przestawaj, póki nie poczujesz, że… po prostu rób to, póki będziesz chciał. - Już miałem coś powiedzieć, kiedy znów rzekła: - Mimo że ta rozmowa jest już nadto krępująca, powiem ci, że cieszę się iż to robisz. Cały czas twierdziłeś, że onanizm jest nieodpowiedni, ale spójrz na to z biologicznego punktu widzenia. Twoje ciało potrzebowało ujścia dla… Rozumiesz, prawda?

\- Tak, Chloë - przyznałem, choć wciąż wstydziłem się swojego zachowania. - Dzięki za pomoc.

\- Nie zapomnij o chusteczkach. Miłego, eee… wieczoru. - Rozłączyła się.

Zdecydowałem przesunąć dłoń ku górze i nagle zamarłem, kompletnie pochłonięty, trwającą kilka sekund przyjemnością. To było miłe, bardzo miłe. Zapragnąłem więcej, więc wykonałem ruch ponownie, tym razem z większą dokładnością. Dłoń przesunęła się po członku nieco opornie, co zmusiło mnie do wstania i sięgnięcia po krem do rąk i - przy okazji - paczkę chusteczek. Wycisnąłem trochę na dłoń i natychmiast wróciłem do masowania penisa, który robił się czerwony i drżał.

Zdecydowałem się położyć, by cała energia skumulowała się w poruszającej się dłoni. Rozłożyłem nogi, a potem wyobraziłem sobie nagie ciało Harry’ego, pragnące uprawiać ze mną seks. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem jak podchodzi do mnie od dołu, patrząc tym typowym dla niego wzrokiem, mówiącym: “Będziesz należał do mnie. Nie wiem kiedy i jak, ale poluję na ciebie od dłuższego czasu i ty dobrze o tym wiesz”.

Spojrzałem na błyskawicznie poruszającą się dłoń i pomyślałem, że gdybym był z drewna, roznieciłbym ogień. Na tą chwilę jedyny ogień palił się w moim podbrzuszu, a wyimaginowany Harry pragnął posiąść dolne partie mego ciała.

Powiodłem tam dłonią i poczułem dreszcz. Wydawało mi się, że włożenie tam palca sprawi większą przyjemność niż obciąganie.

\- Wybacz mi Boże - szepnąłem, kiedy sięgałem po szczotkę do włosów, leżącą na komodzie. Nawilżyłem rączkę kremem, a następnie przeniosłem ją niżej. Nie była grubsza niż dwa palce, więc bez problemu mogłem zmieścić ją w odbycie.

Wsunąłem połowę, krzywiąc się z bólu i zaniechałem ruchów, by przyzwyczaić się do uczucia wypełnienia. Minęło kilka chwil, ale nie doznałem żadnej przyjemności, więc zrezygnowałem i na nowo skupiłem całą uwagę na mniejszym koledze.

Nagle, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, z penisa zaczęła wyciekać biała, kleista maź. Jeszcze nie dotarłem na szczyt, a on już chciał pozbyć się nadmiernej ilości plemników. Jeśli moja własna dłoń mogła doprowadzić mnie do tego stanu, co mogłaby zrobić dłoń Harry’ego?

Ledwo o tym pomyślałem, a już krzyczałem, dochodząc. Złapałem szybko chusteczkę i ograniczyłem rozprysk wytrysku.

\- Oj…

Czułem się niewyobrażalnie dobrze, grzesząc.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Natychmiast poczułem ciepło na skórze, kiedy dwuskrzydłowe drzwi z czujnikiem rozsunęły się przed moim nosem. Po popołudniowej mszy wszyscy kierowali swoje samochody do sklepu spożywczego Bruce’a Bensona, będącego dorobkiem Bensonów od wielu lat. Jego syn, Garth, już teraz uczył się jak kierować przedsiębiorstwem.

Pochwyciłem koszyk ze stojaka, uprzedzając staruszkę, jednakże po chwili odstąpiłem go jej. Zabrałem drugi, tym razem nie oglądając się za siebie i wszedłem pomiędzy regały ze słodyczami. Lubiłem na nie patrzeć i wyobrażać sobie, że mogę je zjeść, ponieważ w rzeczywistości nie mogłem. Dnia szóstego grudnia, w Mikołajki, kiedy miałem trzy lata, mężczyzna przebrany za Świętego W Czerwonym poczęstował mnie czekoladką z nadzieniem kakaowym. Skończyłem na pogotowiu ze spuchniętą szyją i wysypką. Z tamtego dnia pamiętam tylko, że film mi się urwał, kiedy chcieli przebić mi krtań. Na szczęście nie zrobili tego.

Na każdej imprezie zajadam się słonymi paluszkami i owocami z obawy przed ponownym wylądowaniu na pogotowiu. Tortem karmię jedynie oczy. Ale najgorsze są momenty, kiedy babcia przywozi z zagranicznych podróży masę słodkości, a ja z grzeczności muszę je wziąć i schować w szafce… na zawsze.

Chloë nie przestawała wypytywać jak sobie z tym radzę. W rzeczywistości unikanie czekolady nie było tak trudne, jak myśleli inni. Podjadałem orzeszki, pestki słonecznika lub sezamki, a czasami wystarczyło się na czymś skupić, by ochota sięgnięcia po baton zniknęła. Z czasem zapomniałem jak wielką przyjemność sprawia ta słodycz, więc wszelkie współczucie Chloë było tu zbędne. Świat nie kończył się na czekoladzie.

A propos końca świata, dostrzegłem panią McHale w dziale z mrożonkami i zdrętwiałem. Patrzyłem na nią jak na dziwadło. Jakby teraz dotarło do mnie, że nauczyciele też mają życie; nie znikają tajemniczo po zakończeniu zajęć. Wycofałem się z zamiarem ukrycia w sąsiedniej alejce, ale zauważyła mnie i pomachała. O czerwonej teczce przypomniałem sobie w chwili, kiedy zaczęła iść w moim kierunku z ogromnym uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitałem się z grzeczności i potarłem nerwowo kark.

\- Cześć, Louis. Niedzielne zakupy? - zapytała nietypowym jak na nią tonem. Była wesoła, jak zgadłem.

\- Tylko kilka potrzebnych rzeczy dla mamy i babci - rzekłem, wrzucając na oślep podpaski do koszyka. Pokiwała głową na znak zrozumienia.

\- Wszystkie moje rzeczy dotarły bezpiecznie na miejsce?

Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Dlaczego pani pyta? Oczywiście. Są całe i zdrowe.

\- W teczce są ważne testy, które napiszecie w poniedziałek. Gdyby coś im się stało, ukatrupiłabym odpowiedzialną za to osobę – wyznała i roześmiała się.

Momentalnie zrobiło mi się gorąco. Można było powiedzieć, że już jestem martwy.

\- Ale nie musi pani, ponieważ są na swoim miejscu - zapewniłem, a kłamstwo paliło w język. Niech ona już pójdzie!

\- Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć - dodała, głaszcząc mnie po włosach, a potem odwzajemniła mój szeroki uśmiech i odeszła.

Przysięgam, że nigdy w życiu nie płaciłem tak szybko za zakupy.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Podsumujmy… - zaczęła Chloë, kiedy stałem zdyszany w jej pokoju. W nogi wbijały mi się setki szpilek, a dłonie trzęsły się jak po wyjęciu z lodowatej wody. - …miałeś zanieść teczkę McHale do pokoju nauczycielskiego, ale ukradł ci ją Harry Styles, co uważam za brak dojrzałości, ale to przecież Harry Styles, więc dlaczego jestem zaskoczona? Spotkałeś go na przyjęciu i wróciłeś z niczym, ponieważ ten facet wymyślił sobie, że zatrzyma sobie teczkę na dłużej. Są w niej nasze testy, jak wspomniała McHale, więc… Cóż, nie mogło być lepiej.

Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie, patrząc na moją przyjaciółkę z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, a ona po prostu zakręciła się kolejny raz na swoim krześle obrotowym.

\- Lepiej dla kogo? McHale mnie zabije lub w najgorszym przypadku, stracę jej zaufanie. W dodatku Styles sobie ze mną pogrywa! Czuję się taki brudny w jego towarzystwie…

Przy czwartym obrocie dostrzegłem, że Chloë marszczy brwi, więc przygotowałem się na pytanie, którego wolałbym nigdy nie usłyszeć.

\- Zaczekaj, kiedy dzwoniłeś do mnie z “problemem”, czy myślałeś wtedy o… - Nastąpiła przerwa. W myślach błagałem, aby nie kazała mi dokończyć. - O nim - powiedziała.

Zacisnąłem powieki, paląc się ze wstydu.

\- To takie żałosne. Nie chciałem, ale to samo przyszło, a jego piękne oczy nie mogły opuścić mojej głowy. Muszę zdobyć tą teczkę i o nim zapomnieć.

Chloë uśmiechnęła się, robiąc dziewiąte okrążenie i zaczęła śpiewać “zakochana para…”. W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się i znów zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czy on nie ma dwudziestu trzech lat? - zapytała dziwnym tonem, jakby ten wiek był jakimś przestępstwem.

\- Chyba tak. - Wstrzymałem oddech, gdy zrozumiałem o czym myśli Chloë. - Uważasz, że ja i on… czysto teoretycznie, gdybyśmy byli razem, byłoby to nielegalne?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Zaraz sprawdzę. - Podjechała do biurka, na którym leżał laptop z otwartą przeglądarką internetową. Postukała o klawiaturę, wytężyła wzrok, a potem przeczytała:

\- Art. 200. §1. Kto obcuje płciowo z małoletnim poniżej lat 15 lub dopuszcza się wobec takie osoby innej czynności seksualne lub doprowadza ją do poddania się takim czynnościom albo do ich wykonania, podlega karze pozbawienia wolności od lat 2 do 12.

Nie wiedziałem czy śmiać się, czy płakać.

\- Dopóki nie uprawialibyśmy seksu, wszystko byłoby okej. Poza tym, mam 16 lat.

\- Louis, czy ty się słyszysz?

\- O mój…

Zasłoniłem twarz dłońmi, robiąc się czerwony. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że myślałem o Harrym jako o swoim przyszłym chłopaku. Był dorosły i dojrzały płciowo, a ja naiwny i niewystarczalny. Dorośli mężczyźni potrzebują seksu i na pewno nie potrzebują nastolatków w swoim łóżku. Z drugiej strony, przecież pocałował mnie w policzek i powiedział, że lubi kiedy się boję, a on wciąż doprowadza mnie do tego stanu swoimi gierkami związanymi z teczką. Cholera, nie powinienem w ogóle tego rozważać. Cholera, powiedziałem “cholera”.

Chloë wstała i pogłaskała mnie po ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się, Lou-Lou. Załatwię ci numer do Stylesa jeszcze dziś.

Pokiwałem głową, wciąż zasłaniając twarz.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis! Czy twój ulubieniec przeszedł do finału? - krzyknęła mama z łazienki, podczas gdy uczestnicy X factora czekali na ostateczny werdykt. Oglądałem powtórkę, nudząc się po niedzielnym obiedzie. Zabawne było patrzenie na ich nerwowe postacie na ekranie, kiedy znało się już wynik. Trzęśli się ze strachu, a ja mogłem krzyczeć do woli: Wiem, że odpadniesz! Nie uda ci się! Od początku to wiedziałem!

\- Tak, mamo! Jest najlepszy, nie mógłby nie przejść!

Kobieta pojawiła się w salonie z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy. Momentalnie odwróciłem wzrok z powrotem do telewizora.

\- Zmiótłbyś ich wszystkich z powierzchni ziemi.

\- Ja? - zdziwiłem się.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, od małego posyłam cię na lekcje śpiewu - przypomniała, jak zwykle opierając dłonie na biodrach. - Uważam, że jesteś znakomity.

\- Dziękuję, ale mój głos jest bardzo szczęśliwy, będąc częścią chóru.

Uśmiechnąłem się, ponieważ nie wiedziała co powiedzieć i zamilkła, udając zapatrzenie w program rozrywkowy. Była piękna w swojej lekkiej, zwiewnej bluzce o kolorze jasnego beżu i ciemnych, eleganckich spodniach; na nadgarstkach zapięła kosztowne bransoletki, a na uszach kolczyki. Mimo swojej nieidealnej sylwetki (po urodzeniu dwójki dzieci) wciąż wyglądała zgrabnie.

Zrozumiałem, że przed chwilą wyszła z łazienki, gdzie zapewne nakładała makijaż, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytałem, ponownie lustrując ją od stóp do głów.

Wywróciła oczami i westchnęła, jakbym właśnie przypomniał jej o obowiązku, którego nie chciała wypełniać.

\- Babcia dostała skierowanie do lekarza. - Po chwili zacisnęła zęby i zasłoniła dłonią lewy kącik ust. - Starość nie radość.

Zachichotałem, po czym zacisnąłem wargi, ponieważ to nie było grzeczne. Wszyscy kiedyś będziemy dziadkami i babciami czy tego chcemy, czy nie.

\- Rozumiem, że Georgia przychodzi ze mną posiedzieć.

\- Nie tym razem. Myślisz, że kto nas zawiezie do szpitala?

Jęknąłem i wsunąłem się ponownie w fotel, chcąc znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Zacząłem wyliczać w głowie jakie zajęcia pomogą mi zabić samotnie spędzany czas, kiedy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Odwróciłem się, lecz mamy nie było już w salonie. Westchnąłem, wstałem i po drodze do drzwi, zatrzymałem się przy lustrze, by wygładzić ubranie.

Przekląłem w myślach brak wizjera i zwyczajnie pociągnąłem drzwi w swoją stronę.

\- O mój boże.

Za progiem, centralnie przede mną, dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki, Harry Styles opierał się w seksownej pozie o ścianę mojego domu. Miał na sobie czarny, długi płaszcz, który czynił jego aparycję jeszcze bardziej dojrzałą i poważną. Byłem bliski upadku i gdyby nie pomocna klamka, o którą się opierałem, wygłupiłbym się.

\- Dla ciebie “Panie Boże” - zażartował, przeżuwając w ustach miętową gumę, której zapach mogłem poczuć z odległości pięćdziesięciu centymetrów. A Harry zbliżał się coraz bardziej, chcąc wejść.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytałem pośpiesznie, odsuwając się.

\- Mam cię pilnować. Twoja mama zadzwoniła i powiedziała, że twoja koleżanka i jej młodsze rodzeństwo mnie polecają. Wyczuwam tu jakiś spisek, ponieważ nigdy nie niańczyłem dzieci, ale ty… - Zlustrował mnie i uśmiechnął się podejrzliwie. - … z tego co wiem, masz 16 lat. Może być zabawnie.

TRZASK! Zamknąłem drzwi centralnie przed jego nosem i oparłem się o nie. Mama wybiegła z łazienki, trzymając w ręku tusz do rzęs, a babcia wyglądnęła ze swojego pokoiku.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnęła moja rodzicielka. - Kto to był? Natychmiast otwórz drzwi!

Spojrzałem na nią błagalnie i potrząsnąłem głową. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że to co powiedział Styles to kłamstwo wyssane z palca. Z pewnością coś sobie ubzdurał. Przecież nie potrzebowałem opiekunki, a już na pewno nie jego w tej roli.

\- To Harry - powiedziała babcia, prawdopodobnie stojąc przy oknie. - Ten od Stylesów.

Dzięki, babciu.

\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie! - O nie. Zaczyna się Ten ton. - Natychmiast otwórz drzwi. W przeciwnym razie spędzisz cały wieczór w mojej sypialni, pozbawiony książek i telewizji.

Czy mogłem to przeżyć? Unikając jednocześnie Harry’ego? Oczywiście. 

Odepchnąłem się od drzwi i pobiegłem na górę, nie oglądając się na czerwoną ze złości mamę, która zdecydowała sama wpuścić mojego opiekuna do środka, mamrocząc pod nosem, że zachowałem się karygodnie i pożałuję.

Zatrzasnąłem drzwi sypialni i wyciągnąłem telefon, wybierając na liście Chloe i wysyłając wiadomość.

Opiekun? Nie mogłaś załatwić mi numeru? Miałem go unikać!

Po kilku chwilach przyszła odpowiedź.

Unikać zaraz po odzyskaniu teczki. Gemma mówiła, że jest uparty. Niech spędzi z tobą wieczór, pokaże jaki to on jest złośliwy i zniknie na zawsze.

Zablokowałem komórkę i położyłem się na łóżku. Pewnie miała rację.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Odłożyłem piąty album ze zdjęciami i jęknąłem, umierając z nudów. Dochodziła szesnasta i czas niemiłosiernie mi się dłużył. Zacząłem rozważać ucieczkę przez balkon i spacer, ale na dworze było już zimno, a ja miałem do dyspozycji tylko żakiety mamy i niewielki koc. Chryste, jak w ogóle śmiałem rozważać ucieczkę? To było do mnie zupełnie niepodobne, a tata z pewnością by mnie za to nie pochwalił (gdyby w ogóle się mną interesował).

Najlepszym rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji byłoby przeproszenie Harry’ego. Mama zawsze mówiła, że szczere przeprosiny likwidują karę. Z takim przekonaniem przemknąłem na dół i wszedłem na palcach do salonu, z którego dochodziły mnie głośne dialogi. Harry siedział w fotelu, oglądając telewizję i od razu zauważył ruch przy wejściu do pomieszczenia. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Właśnie miałem do ciebie zajrzeć - wyznał cwaniackim tonem i poprawił się na fotelu. Kołnierz jego bluzki przekrzywił się, dzięki czemu widziałem obojczyk, który idealnie komponował się z długą szyją i wyraźną, ostrą szczęką.

\- Przecież miałem szlaban - przypomniałem, prostując się i splatając dłonie za plecami.

\- Hej… - Zachichotał. - Kto powiedział, że jestem dobrą nianią? - Kiedy milczałem, kontynuował: - Chciałem zapytać, czy jesteś głodny. Mógłbym prz…

\- Przepraszam cię - wpadłem mu w słowo, choć wiedziałem, że to niegrzeczne. Był tak wyluzowany, że wydawało mi się, iż nie obowiązują żadne zasady. Zazdrościłem mu pogody ducha. - Naprawdę mi przykro.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i nie poruszył się. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, więc oszczędziłem mu pytań.

\- Zatrzasnąłem ci drzwi przed nosem. Bardzo za to przepraszam.

\- Żartujesz? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odepchnął od oparcia, siadając w innej pozycji. - Miałeś do tego prawo. Trochę cię zaskoczyłem. - Trochę… dobre sobie. Niecodziennie widzi się na progu dwudziestotrzyletniego przystojniaka. - Nie gniewam się.

\- Och, w takim razie… Cieszę się.

Uśmiechnąłem się, a on odpowiedział mi tym samym. W pokoju panował mrok, jego twarz oświetlały zmieniające się w telewizorze obrazy. Przekręcił głowę i zapatrzył się w reklamy, podczas gdy ja obserwowałem jego profil. Miałem słabość do piękna, a on bez dwóch zdań był piękny. Miał błyszczące, duże zielone oczy; wypukłe usta, poruszające się w idealnym rytmie - nie za szybkim i nie za wolnym. Nos nie posiadał garbu i pasował do kształtu twarzy. Policzki wydawały się być miękkie, jędrne i ciepłe. Włosy… och, takich jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. To była cała masa powykręcanych w różne strony, puszystych kosmyków o ciemnokasztanowej barwie. Pod nimi znajdowały się wyraźne, ułożone raczej płasko brwi, nadające twarzy charakteru, a nie tak zwanego “głupa”.

\- Gapisz się - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. - Nie czuję się komfortowo. Oceniasz mnie. 

Wstrzymałem oddech, zastanawiając się, czy potrafi czytać w myślach i z całych sił próbowałem zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Przepraszam. - Opuściłem wzrok na jego stopy. Szukałem słów, które pomogłyby mi wybrnąć z zażenowania. - Co oglądasz?

Zerknął na mnie na moment, unosząc jeden kącik ust.

\- Tylko się nie śmiej. To King Kong.

Myślałem, że oczy wyjdą mi z orbit, kiedy zarejestrowałem na ekranie pokaźnych rozmiarów goryla i zrozumiałem, że Harry nie żartuje. Szybko przeskoczyłem na kanapę i podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę.

\- Śmiać się? To najpiękniejszy film - skwitowałem i skupiłem się klatkach filmu. Harry jeszcze przez moment patrzył na mnie, a jeśli się nie mylę, był to wzrok pełen czułości, który sprawił, że moje serce się topiło - nie żebym krzyżował nasze spojrzenia, czy coś.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Kiedy Ann Darrow wybiegła na spotkanie wielkiej małpie, płakałem jak dziecko, a przy ich zabawie na zamarzniętym jeziorze wpadłem w histerię. Złapałem poduszkę i przycisnąłem do niej całą twarz. Harry był twardy, siedząc na fotelu, ale kiedy niespodziewanie wstał podczas przerwy reklamowej, dostrzegłem czerwone plamy na policzkach i pod jego oczami. Wtedy pierwszy raz w moim życiu poczułem jak to jest, kiedy boli cię serce. Nieprzyjemne kłucie w gardle i próżnia w klatce piersiowej - ot co czułem.

Wróciwszy z łazienki, usiadł na kanapie, tuż obok mnie.

\- Jestem taką babą - skomentował, pociągając nosem.

Natychmiast potrząsnąłem głową.

\- Ty? Nawet nie słyszałem jak płaczesz. Powinienem przeprosić cię za swój lament.

Wysilił się na uśmiech i podciągnął nogi, opierając je na skraju kanapy. Ciszę przerywało intro reklamy tabletek na ból głowy i mój nierówny oddech. Harry spojrzał na mnie w zamyśleniu.

\- Komu kibicujesz w filmie? Jack jest zakochany w Ann z wzajemnością, ale wydaje mi się, że ona tak naprawdę kocha King Konga. - Pokiwałem tylko głową. - Może i jest potworem, ale wie, co to miłość. Denerwuje mnie to, że zaistniała między nimi relacja jest nieakceptowana. Ona jest człowiekiem, on zwierzęciem, okej i co z tego? Jeśli zależałoby to ode mnie, mogliby żyć w spokoju, ona tańcząc i wygłupiając się, a on kołysząc ją na tych wielkich łapach. Nie musieliby robić tych wszystkich rzeczy jak… s-seks, ponieważ to byłoby niemożliwe. Zresztą, nie wydaje mi się, by Ann pociągała goryla w ten sposób. On uwielbia jej piękno i spokój, i nie potrzebuje od niej nic więcej jak samej obecności, trwania obok, wierności i dostrzeżeni jego własnego piękna. A ona kocha go, ponieważ mimo swojej ogromnej postury i z pozoru ostrym kłom, jest wrażliwym stworzeniem.

Gdy Harry mówił, wyglądał na pochłoniętego swoim monologiem. Zdawałoby się, że kwestia relacji między dziewczyną a zwierzęciem miała dla niego głębsze znaczenie. Dla mnie zdecydowanie miała. Słuchając jego słów zrozumiałem jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz. Byłem jak Ann, jak niewinna istota wciąż ucząca się życia - Harry był jak King Kong, stanowczy, wiedzący czego chce, stwarzający pozór groźnego, kiedy w rzeczywistości potrafił rozkleić się przy głębszej refleksji. I tak jak w filmie, nie mogliśmy być razem. Ja, dziecko, posiadałem cnotę, cząstkę Ann Darrow w białej sukience. Harry, dorosły mężczyzna, wiążąc się ze mną mógłby jedynie zyskać reputację pedofila.

Historia opisana w filmie kończyła się tragicznie, nasza była tragiczna zanim się zaczęła.

\- Zawsze kibicowałem gorylowi. Chciałbym żeby Jack nigdy nie poszedł szukać Ann albo żeby po drodze zjadły go te wielkie robale. Ale nie ważne ile razy obejrzę film, jemu zawsze się udaje - wyznałem całkowicie szczerze, Harry zachichotał dźwięcznie. Czerwona obwódka oczu już prawie znikła. Uśmiechnąłem się, a potem spojrzałem na swoje dłonie.

Harry wstał i zniknął w korytarzu, a kiedy wracał, trzymał w dłoniach czerwoną teczkę. Podał mi ją bez słowa.

\- Tak po prostu? - zapytałem.

Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na kanapie, tym razem bliżej mnie.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś zarozumiałym kujonem i chciałem sie z tobą podroczyć - wyznał, a mnie zrzedła mina. - Myliłem się. Tak jak Ann myliła sie co do King Konga. - Mrugnął przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego zdania, a ja poczułem motyle w brzuchu.

Niedługo potem usłyszeliśmy warkot silnika samochodu Georgii, wjeżdżającego na podjazd. Styles podniósł się z miejsca, przez co kanapa po prawej stronie automatycznie stała się chłodna. Skrzywiłem się.

\- Na mnie czas - rzekł i podciągnął spodnie za pasek, poprawiając je, aby było mu wygodniej. Przez ułamek sekundy mogłem dostrzec kawałek jego biodra i linii V.

\- Nie dokończysz filmu? Mama nie będzie miała nic przeciwko - spróbowałem go zatrzymać, choć wiedziałem, że jestem na straconej pozycji.

\- Wolę dopowiedzieć sobie zakończenie. To nie do końca mi się podoba - wyznał i uśmiechnął się znacząco, czego nie potrafiłem nie odwzajemnić.

Nagle poczułem potrzebę pożegnania się, więc wstałem i wyciągnąłem dłoń. Harry spojrzał na nią i zamiast złapać i potrząsnąć, objął ją delikatnie i uniósł do swoich ust. Pocałował wierzch, kłaniając sie lekko i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy.

Przysięgam, że serce nigdy nie biło mi tak szybko jak w tamtej chwili.

\- Zależy mi na tobie, Louis. Nie zepsuj tego.

Sekundę później drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i do domu weszły trzy kobiety, nie mające pojęcia o tym, że ich syn, brat i wnuczek właśnie się zakochał.


	5. Chapter 5

Szkoła tego dnia wyglądała mniej zachęcająco niż zwykle. Może było to spowodowane wczesną porą. Przyjście o 7:15 nie było normalne dla przeciętnego ucznia. Ale bez obaw, nie ciągnęło mnie tam od rana. Przemierzanie odległości dwóch kilometrów w deszczu nie sprawiało mi przyjemności - uwierzcie. Winnym był Harry i teczka, którą musiałem odnieść niezauważony. 

Jak się później okazało, nie było to trudne. Woźny otwierał wszystkie wejścia do szkoły, nauczyciele ani myśleli przyjechać, i nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, że szesnastolatek może zakraść się do pokoju nauczycielskiego, otworzyć szafkę McHale, włożyć tam teczkę i oddalić się. Niby nic więcej nie mogło się wydarzyć, ale i tak trząsłem się i pociłem ze strachu, póki nie zobaczyłem, że nauczycielka niesie swój skarb wraz z innymi dokumentami.

Napisałem test śpiewająco, otrzymałem dodatkowe punkty za aktywność i wypożyczyłem pięć nowych książek. Dzień w szkole dobiegał końca, a dzwonek skierował wszystkich do szatni. Woźny pchał swój wózek, obładowany po brzegi mopami, miotłami i środkami czyszczącymi. Rzuciłem na niego okiem, zanim popchnąłem skrzydło drzwi z całych swoich sił. Chloë odrzuciła blond włosy za siebie i nałożyła na nie czapkę. W popołudniowym świetle słonecznym wydawały się mienić trzema odcieniami złota. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na kierownicy, ale zanim odjechała, zerknęła za siebie, wyłapując moje spojrzenie. Kiwnąłem głową, pomachałem jej i odprowadziłem pozostałych wzrokiem aż za bramę szkoły, gdzie na kilka godzin przestawali być uczniami. Tu mój blask przygasał jak płomień ogniska, którego nikt nie dopilnował. Poza szkołą nikogo nie obchodziło ile rozumów pozjadałem.

\- Louis! Louis, mówię do ciebie! – usłyszałem głos Gemmy, dochodzący z dołu schodów, pod którymi zatrzymał się samochód. Brunetka patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco przez odsuniętą szybę.

\- Tak?

\- Harry pyta, czy cię podwieźć.

Moje usta automatycznie rozciągnęły się w uśmiech. Był widoczny nawet kiedy zacisnąłem wargi, by się go pozbyć.

\- Jedziecie w moją stronę? – zapytałem, by sprawiać wrażenie obojętnego na tą propozycję. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciałem usiąść z Harrym w tym samym samochodzie, to nadal nie powinienem. Dziś rano uznałem, że rozmowa jaką odbyliśmy wczoraj już nigdy nie powinna się powtórzyć. Zwłaszcza słowa, które wyszeptał mi na pożegnanie.

\- Ja wysiadam pod domem, ale Harry ma coś do załatwienia i przejeżdża przez twoją ulicę – odpowiedziała, po wcześniejszej konsultacji z bratem, której nie mogłem usłyszeć.

\- Jeśli to nie będzie problem – jednak się zgodziłem.

\- Jasne, że nie.

Pokonałem kilka stopni w dół i złapałem na klamkę tylnych drzwi.

\- O! Usiądź z przodu – zawołała Gemma. – Jayma i Amber też jadą.

Wstrzymałem oddech i spojrzawszy przez szybę dostrzegłem dwie dziewczyny z mojej klasy, które chichotały i rozmawiały obok Gemmy, zupełnie odcięte od świata. W końcu usiadłem obok Harry’ego, próbując nie patrzeć mu w oczy, podczas gdy jego wzrok wypalał mój prawy profil.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitałem się, wiedząc, że nie wypada powiedzieć cześć osobie, która ma dwadzieścia trzy lata i nie wiąże mnie z nią nic więcej niż fascynacja niedzielnym filmem.

\- Cześć, Louis – odparł Harry, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Moje imię w jego ustach brzmiało obco, ale delikatnie. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że jesteśmy w bańce mydlanej, która mogłaby prysnąć pod wpływem gwałtownych ruchów lub zbyt głośno wypowiedzianych słów. Więc zamilkłem.

Harry patrzył na mnie długo i intensywnie, i ruszył dopiero kiedy odchrząknąłem.

Przez pierwsze pięć minut jechaliśmy w całkowitej ciszy. Nawet dziewczyny zakończyły swoją pogawędkę, wyczuwając dziwną atmosferę. Amber wysiadała jako pierwsza, a skoro siedziała na środku, wydostanie się z pojazdu zajęło jej dłużą chwilę. Następna była Jayma, która nawet się nie pożegnała. Kiedy obie zniknęły, Harry odetchnął z ulgą zupełnie w tym samym czasie co Gemma.

\- Może poszlibyśmy jutro do kina? – zapytała brunetka, przesuwając się na środek. Oparła się łokciami o oparcia naszych siedzeń.

\- Masz jutro szkołę – powiedział Harry. – I proszę, zapnij pas.

Brzmiał identycznie jak moja mama i pewnie jak niejeden rodzic, czego wcale się po nim nie spodziewałem. Odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę, upewniając się, że to na pewno on. Gemma wymamrotała coś pod nosem, oparła się, a kiedy usłyszeliśmy kliknięcie pasów, Harry uśmiechnął się. Niebo nad nami było białe przez zawieszone w powietrzu kropelki wody, kryształki lodu oraz ziarenka pyłów, które nieselektywnie rozpraszały światło. Czyniło to skórę Harry’ego bladą, a jego oczy szarymi. Włosy miał ułożone na bok, wciąż kręcone i nieokiełznane. Wyglądał zupełnie jak z obrazka; jak z ilustracji dołączonej do artykułu pod tytułem: „Co to jest piękno?”.

Spuściłem wzrok na jego wargi, nagle pragnąc mocno go pocałować.

W tym całym bałaganie myśli i uczuć nie zauważyłem kiedy Gemma opuściła pojazd. Widocznie Harry nie odwrócił się, ani nie pożegnał z siostrą, całkowicie świadom tego, że go obserwuję.

\- Obejrzałeś do końca? – zapytał niespodziewanie, wciąż patrząc na drogę. Jego usta ledwo się poruszały.

Uniosłem jedną brew, nie wiedząc o czym mówi. Wiedziałem, że wydarzyło się coś, o czym powinienem pamiętać, ale siedziałem tam zupełnie zbity z tropu, a on milczał, czekając na odpowiedź. Po sekundzie przypomniałem sobie goryla, blond piękność i scenę na drapaczu chmur, z którego mój ulubiony bohater zalicza bolesny upadek w kółko i w kółko, w zależności od tego jak często cofam tą scenę. King Kong. Oglądaliśmy King Konga.

\- Za każdym razem – odparłem, mówiąc prawdę. Nigdy nie wychodziłem podczas seansu, nigdy nie zatrzymywałem filmu. Pozwalałem historii toczyć się od początku do końca nie ważne jak dobrze ją znałem. Chciałem by pochłaniała mnie całego. Odkrywanie jej na nowo, sprawiało mi przyjemność.

Pomyślałem, że posiadanie takie przycisku Replay byłoby cudowne. Mógłbym pocałować Harry’ego, a później cofać to i powtarzać tyle razy, ile bym zapragnął.

\- Musimy to powtórzyć – zaproponował, a moje serce podskoczyło do gardła i zaczęło szybciej pompować krew. Ciekawe co by było, gdyby moje żyły nagle wybuchły…

\- Powtórzyć – powiedziałem cicho, nie wiedząc, co o tym sądzić.

\- Jesteśmy kumplami, prawda? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy tak mocno, że jego knykcie pobielały. Był skupiony na drodze, patrzył przed siebie przymrużonymi oczyma, gdyż biel nieba oślepiała go. Wtedy jego telefon zadzwonił i bańka pękła.

Zanim go odebrał, spojrzał na wyświetlacz i przeklął.

\- Jak się masz? – zapytał osobę po drugiej stronie linii. – Znakomita wiadomość. Nie, jestem właśnie w drodze do Sainsbury’s*, dlatego… Och, rozumiem. Mówiłem, że tak będzie. Przestań. Przestań, słyszysz? Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Będę za 10 minut, do zobaczenia.

Schował komórkę do kieszeni i zerknął na mnie. Spojrzałem mu w oczy, oczekując wyjaśnień.

\- Powiedz, Louis… Śpieszy ci się do domu?

Przypomniałem sobie w głowie plan zajęć, zadania domowe i przeliczyłem jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się na jakichkolwiek zajęciach w tym tygodniu niezapowiedzianej kartkówki. Wyniki były przerażające. Byłem obładowany szkołą, ale mimo to coś kusiło mnie, by powiedzieć…

\- Nie. Mam mnóstwo czasu na naukę.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jakby przejrzał mnie na wylot, choć może tylko mi się zdawało.

\- To dobrze – skomentował i nie powiedział nic więcej.

Był uparty, trudny i zbyt pewny siebie. Odezwałem się dopiero kiedy minęliśmy mój dom. Pomieszczenia były oświetlone, samochód Georgii stał na podjeździe, a ja panikowałem, ponieważ w żaden sposób nie powiadomiłem rodziny, że nie wrócę na czas.

\- Powiesz mi, gdzie jedziemy? – spróbowałem, brzmiąc niewiarygodnie spokojnie, czym zaskoczyłem samego siebie.

\- Do szpitala. Mój przyjaciel miał operację i chciał, żeby go odwiedzić. To dla niego bardzo ważne, Lou. Dla mnie także.

Skuliłem się na swoim miejscu, potakując. Jego przyjaciel miał operację. Tak, cóż, mama powinna zrozumieć.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Biel.

Pierwsze na co zwróciłem uwagę, była biel. Sala mieściła sześć łóżek, które tonęły w kolorze, który tak naprawdę nie był kolorem. Wzrok skierował na mnie rachityczny staruszek, podnoszący się na nogi, w czym pomógł mu chudy stojak kroplówki. Minął mnie w drzwiach, kręcąc głową, jakbym zrobił coś nieodpowiedniego dla mojego wieku i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że on wie. Głębiej w sali, obok i na przeciwko łóżka staruszka, spali pacjenci przywiezieni z sali operacyjnej. Harry zatrzymał się przy młodym chłopaku, siedzącym na parapecie w szpitalnej piżamie. Okno było uchylone, a śliskie języki chłodnego powietrza lizały go po plecach.

Harry śmiał się, gdy do niego mówił i obaj wyglądali na młodych i szczęśliwych. Właśnie w tamtej chwili pożałowałem, że zgodziłem się tu przyjechać.

\- Hej, Louis! Chodź do nas - zawołał Harry, jednocześnie przywołując mnie ruchem dłoni.

Nieznajomy chłopak patrzył na mnie, kiedy się zbliżałem. Czułem to na całym ciele i w kościach, nie musząc nawet na niego spoglądać. Podszedłem, uniosłem wzrok i pierwszym co dostrzegłem był błękit jego oczu. Mienił się drobinkami srebra na niebieskim, przejrzystym tle. Był dużo piękniejszy od mojego. Zupełnie tak samo jak uśmiech - najszczerszy jaki widziałem.

\- Jestem Niall - powiedział i podał mi rękę, której nie chciałem złapać, ale przecież nie wypadało. Przedstawiłem się, jednocześnie potrząsając jego dłonią i sprawiając, że Harry się uśmiechnął. Jego zęby były bielsze od ścian sali.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą byłem pod wpływem Głupiego Jasia, więc mogę trochę majaczyć - wyjaśnił, a Harry wybuchł śmiechem, jakby Niall wypowiedział bardzo zabawny żart. Ja tylko uniosłem lekko kąciki ust. - Powiedzieli mi, że prosiłem Oprah o zostawienie wiadomości na automatycznej sekretarce, ponieważ jestem zbyt zajęty szyciem spodni dla żołnierzy.

Było to tak niedorzeczne, że sam się zaśmiałem.

\- Założę się, że mówiłeś gorsze rzeczy, ale żadna pielęgniarka nie zabrudzi tymi słowami swoich czystych ust, by ci je przekazać - skwitował Harry, a Niall uniósł jedną brew.

\- Czystych ust? - powtórzył. - Kiedy dawały mi znieczulenie, nie mogły trafić igłą w rdzeń i klęły jak szewc. Zaproponowałem nawet, że sam to zrobię.

\- Byłbyś do tego zdolny - dodał Harry, ale Niall zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie.

\- Przestań.

\- Sam przestań.

\- Przestań – powtórzył Harry.

Poczułem się niedorzecznie głupio, jakbym to ja wypowiedział coś nie tak, co zezłościło Harry’ego i unieszczęśliwiło Nialla. Wyglądał na zmartwionego, więc Harry złapał go za rękę. Odwróciłem wzrok skupiając się na pielęgniarce, która zmieniała opatrunek na wpół przytomnemu młodemu mężczyźnie. Trąciła przy tym nogę kobiety, zdającej się być po cesarce. Kobieta nic nie poczuła. Niall wydawał się czytać w moich myślach, ponieważ powiedział:

\- Dali mi znieczulenie, które dostają kobiety przy porodzie. Wciąż nie czuję połowy ciała.

Potem Harry zapytał, której połowy i śmiali się głośno rzucając zboczonymi żartami na prawo i lewo, do póki nie przyszła pielęgniarka, by zaprowadzić Nialla z powrotem do łóżka i zamknąć okno.

\- Pan Horan i Styles jak zwykle najgłośniejsi na oddziale - wyznała, co oczywiście oznaczało, że Niall bywał tu częściej, Harry także i że dobrze się razem bawili. Nagle poczułem się tak bardzo zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o ciepło i bliskość jaką mieli, a jakiej ja nie doświadczyłem nigdy, ponieważ byłem najmłodszym członkiem rodziny. Tata zniknął z mojego życia zbyt szybko, Georgia zbyt szybko dorosła, mama zbyt mocno naciskała na wychowanie mnie według książek i poradników. Za to Harry zbyt szybko się pojawił i poprzewracał wszystko, co tak długo układałem. Choć gdy bardziej się nad tym zastanowiłem, był to miły rodzaj bałaganu.

Spojrzałem na Nialla, zastanawiając się, jak to jest być nim. Mieć nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, nie posiadać wstydu i znaczyć dla Harry’ego bardzo wiele. Zamknąłem oczy kiedy dotarło do mnie, że nigdy się tego nie dowiem.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Pielęgniarka wyrzuciła nas z sali, twierdząc, że Niall potrzebuje odpoczynku. Nie miała pojęcia jak bardzo byłem jej za to wdzięczny. Przyozdobiłem twarz sztucznym uśmiechem i pomachałem Niallowi, którego szczere, radosne oczy przyprawiały mnie o poczucie winy.

Mimo motylków w brzuchu jakie czułem będąc z Harrym w jednej windzie, nie chciałem już nigdy więcej widzieć go na oczy. No przynajmniej nie tego wieczoru. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, huśtał się tylko na swoich długich stopach, nucąc pod nosem melodię, którą nagle zagłuszył mój burczący żołądek. W tamtej chwili zielone oczy ulokowały się na mnie. Osądzające spojrzenie wryło się w moją twarz jak kołek i paliło gdzieś w środku.

\- Głodny, co? - rzucił, kontynuując kołysanie.

Nie jadłem nic od kilku godzin. Do szkoły zabrałem jedynie tosta i paczkę krakersów, którą spałaszowała Chloë. Oczywistym było, że jestem głodny i gotowy rzucić się na jedzenie jak wściekły gepard na bezbronną zwierzynę.

\- Tylko odrobinę. - Skrzyżowałem ramiona na brzuchu i uniosłem wzrok na czarny, prostokątny ekran, wyświetlający poziom, na którym się znajdowaliśmy.

\- Dobrze się składa - powiedział z rozbawieniem w głosie, który zmusił mnie do odwrócenia się w jego stronę. Kąciki ust miał uniesione, a wargi malinowe i pełne. W tęczówkach żarzył się ogień.

\- Tak? - zapytałem i trąciłem go łokciem. - Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ to dobra okazja, by zabrać cię do mojej ulubionej cukierni.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, za to mi zrzedła mina.

\- Harry, nie mogę…

\- Nie możesz się nie zgodzić - rzekł tak, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. - Jest tuż za rogiem.

Skrzywiłem się, myśląc o rozzłoszczonej mamie i kręcącej głową babci. Jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jak się wytłumaczę. Ale mimo to - przytaknąłem.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Miejsce było miłe, bardzo ciepłe. Należało do tych, z których nie chce się wychodzić, ponieważ wypełniało twoje serce słodkim zapachem i czułością w taki sposób, że byłeś usatysfakcjonowany i kompletny. Czerwono-brązowe ściany wyglądały jak czekolada truskawkowa, a podłoga jak wafle. Za to lada i umieszczona obok niej wystawka miały kolor loków Harry’ego Stylesa. Wybraliśmy stolik przy oknie, ponieważ Harry uznał, że ludzie przechodzący na dworze będą mogli nam zazdrościć spędzania czasu w miłej kawiarence. Potrząsnąłem na to głową, ale zgodziłem się.

Otworzyłem menu, śledząc szybko wzrokiem, co mógłbym zamówić, a czego nie. Spostrzegłem, iż prawie wszystko ma w sobie czekoladę i aż zachciało mi się płakać. Taką miałem ochotę coś zjeść.

\- Nie trudź się tym - powiedział Harry i przełożył dłoń przez stolik, zabierając kartę. - Zawsze zamawiam limonkowy koktajl. - Uniosłem brew, nigdy wcześniej nie sądząc, że taki smak koktajlu w ogóle istnieje, a on wywrócił na to oczami. - Jeszcze nikt go ze mną nie wypił. Mama uważa, że smakuje jak plastik, Gemma wybrzydza, choć nie spróbowała, a Niall porównuje go do mieszaniny mydła i piasku - mówił z zaangażowaniem. Mogłem stwierdzić, iż stał się częścią tej wypowiedzi w chwili, kiedy w ogóle otworzył usta. Jakby jakiś tam koktajl miał naprawdę duże znaczenie. I kurcze, naprawdę chciałem, aby mi posmakował. - Więc jak? Zamówić go dla ciebie?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Jasne.

Kiedy dostaliśmy nasze napoje, miła kelnerka przyniosła też croissanty na koszt firmy (i ze względu na stałego klienta, którym był Harry). Spojrzałem na zielonkawy, gęsty płyn w wysokiej szklance, którego piana i bąbelki pękały. Z jednej strony koktajl wylewał się jak wulkaniczna lawa. Mieszałem w nim słomką, kiedy Harry wypił już połowę. Zagadnąłem, by przedłużyć:

\- Długo jesteście razem?

Spojrzał spod wachlarzu rzęs, które rzucały podłużne cienie na jego policzki.

\- Ja i Niall? W ogóle nie jesteśmy razem - odpowiedział zwyczajnie. Nie rozumiałem jak mógł być tak spokojny i wyluzowany. Ja spinałem się i denerwowałem niemal na każdym kroku. - Mieszkamy razem. To mój przyjaciel… Od czasu do czasu z przywilejami.

Uniosłem brwi w zaskoczeniu. Jak zwykle: Chloë wyjaśniała mi “przyjaźń z przywilejami”, kiedy natknąłem się na taki wątek w jednej z miliona czytanych książek, ale nie sądziłem, że ludzie naprawdę zaspokajają się seksualnie bez jakichkolwiek zobowiązań. To dawało radę w filmach i powieściach, ale w prawdziwym życiu za ludźmi nie stoi reżyser lub pisarz, mówiący kogo mają kochać, a kogo nie. Gdyby Harry zaproponowałby mi seks bez zobowiązań, wymiękłbym od razu, krzycząc jak bardzo chcę spędzić z nim resztę życia, wyjść za mąż i mieć dzieci.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałem jak ostatni idiota. Odpowiedź była oczywista.

\- Dla zabawy… Dla wyładowania napięcia.

Też wyładowywałem napięcie, ale nikt mi w tym nie pomagał.

\- Dlaczego nie napijesz się koktajlu? - klasycznie, pytanie za pytanie. Mój wzrok prześlizgnął się na tajemniczą miksturę. Nie wyglądało smacznie, także nie pachniało najlepiej, ale byłem gotowy na wszystko. Zassałem powietrze w słomce i przyjąłem na język łyk płynu.

Pomlaskałem przez chwilę, zrobiłem minę - z czego Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie - a potem pozwoliłem sobie na większą dawkę.

\- I jak? - zapytał pełen nadziei, która biła od niego tak bardzo, że sam ją poczułem.

Smak nie był nadzwyczajny, ale zdecydowanie nowy i przyjemny. Picie limonkowego koktajlu przypominało trochę odkrywanie dzikiej natury Harry’ego Stylesa - najpierw gwałtowne, a potem spokojne i ciepłe. Polubiłem to.

\- Jest…

\- No…?

\- Daj mi pomyśleć! - Zaśmialiśmy się równocześnie.

\- To bardzo proste. Smakuje ci? Tak czy nie? - popędzał. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego czule, co niespodziewanie odwzajemnił. Zanim zdołałem znów coś powiedzieć, chwycił ze stołu serwetkę i skupił wzrok na mojej brodzie, którą zaczął powoli wycierać. - Ubrudziłeś się, niezdaro - rzekł, lecz tym razem spokojnie z do połowy przymkniętymi powiekami. Białe niebo zniknęło, a na jego miejsce pojawiło się czarne wysiane migoczącymi gwiazdami. Niewyraźne odbicie Harry’ego zastygło w szybie. Tym razem jego skóra zdawała się płonąć, loki kołysać niczym promienie. A może tylko mnie się tak wydawało. Może tylko wydawało mi się, że jego dotyk parzy. Jednakże był to miły rodzaj bólu - ten kojący. Odebrało mi mowę. Był piękniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Miałem na myśli wyjątkowy rodzaj piękna - głowę miał jakąś taką za dużą, nos zbyt szeroki, usta zbyt różowe i oczy… Oczy wydawały się wyskakiwać z orbit, ale to właśnie podobało mi się w nim najbardziej. To i wypieki na policzkach.

Odpowiedziałem dopiero kiedy zabrał rękę.

\- Jest pyszny. Myślę, że od dziś mój ulubiony.

Woń słodyczy przesiąkła przez moje ubrania, smak limonki na języku rozpłynął się i zniknął, a Harry był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę był.

\- Wiedziałem, że ci posmakuje. Z wszystkich tych osób, wiedziałem, że to właśnie ty go polubisz.- W tym momencie wiedziałem, że płonę i och proszę, niech ktoś obleje mnie zimną wodą. - To będzie nasz koktajl - dodał, upijając kolejny łyk.

Nasz. Nasz. To będzie nasz koktajl. Mój i jego. Louisa Tomlinsona i Harry’ego Stylesa. Mieliśmy coś, co było nasze. I za każdym razem kiedy będę go pił, będę myślał o nim, a on o mnie.

\- Twoja mama będzie zła, że cię ukradłem - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Niee…

Potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się.

\- Właśnie, że tak. - Wyszczerzył się, doskonale wiedząc, że ma racje. - Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, Lou. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za teczkę, byłem dupkiem. Cóż, ciągle jestem, ale czasem o tym zapominam - mówił, nie mając pojęcia, że nie jestem zły i z pewnością niczego nie żałuję. - Mogłeś mnie zwyczajnie olać, ale naraziłeś się, by dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. Doceniam to, ponieważ potrzebuję teraz kogoś takiego jak ty.

Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Niall ciągle bywał w szpitalu, przechodził przez skomplikowane operacje. Może Harry zwyczajnie go tracił, a ja… Ja byłem tymczasową zabawką lub zastępstwem. Powinienem teraz zrobić mu awanturę i wyjść, ale… Nie. Nie mogłem. Zwyczajnie nie mogłem, ponieważ nazwał mnie swoim przyjacielem, a przyjaciele nie robili takich rzeczy. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciałem być kimś więcej.

\- Nie ma za co, Harry. To nic.

Sięgnął przez stół do mojej dłoni i ścisnął ją. Tym razem ciepło nie rozeszło się po ciele, motyle spaliły się w kwasie żołądkowym, a ekscytacja poszła spać.

Och Harry, gdybyś tylko wiedział.


	6. Chapter 6

Dwudziestego dnia mojej przyjaźni z Harrym siedzieliśmy na drewnianym płocie z tyłu ogrodu jego rodziców. Gemma opierała głowę o moje ramię, jednocześnie pisząc do kogoś długiego esemesa. Pomiędzy dwoma, długimi palcami Harry’ego znajdował się papieros. Zaciągał się powoli, po czym trzymał łaskotający go dym w płucach i wypuszczał leniwie. Był zgarbiony, długie nogi oparł na spróchniałej desce, a na głowę wcisnął czapkę.

\- Okej – powiedział i wychylił się, by spojrzeć na siostrę. – Bierz.

Spojrzałem na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, ale on wcale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Gemma odsunęła się od wyciągniętej dłoni, w której trzymał papierosa.

\- Chyba żartujesz! Nie będę paliła, a już na pewno nie po tobie! - oburzyła się.

\- Dziecko, każdy musi kiedyś zapalić. Nie każę ci się uzależniać, tylko zaciągnąć. To ważny etap dorastania.

Wywróciła oczami i zeskoczyła z płotu.

\- Idiota – splunęła, odwróciła się i podbiegła do szopy, podnosząc coś z ziemi. – W takim razie, ja nie chcę dorastać.

Harry zamknął oczy, kiwając głową, lecz uśmiechał się.

\- I co? Zamierzasz teraz puszczać latawiec? – zapytał, na co Gemma wzruszyła ramionami i przytaknęła.

Była wyższa ode mnie, miała długie nogi – jak Harry – i dołeczki w policzkach. Podeszła do nas i poprosiła, bym potrzymał zabawkę, póki nie napręży liny.

Płot zachwiał się, kiedy Harry poprawiał się na swoim miejscu. Zauważyłem, że wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę Marlboro i podsuwa ją pod mój nos. Odsunąłem się nieznacznie, udając, że jestem zbyt zajęty zabawką Gemmy. Jego cierpnąca dłoń w końcu wróciła do kieszeni.

\- Gotowy? - zawołała ciemnowłosa.

Przytaknąłem, a ona pobiegła przed siebie, wyciągając rękę z liną ku górze. Latawiec poszybował, zawirował i spadł. Ale nie poddała się.

Zauważyłem, że Harry przeskakuje za płot. Znajdowało się tam obniżenie, więc spadł w dół na ugięte nogi, po czym odwrócił się, by zgasić papierosa na desce. Resztę wkopał w ziemię.

\- A pan gdzie się wybiera? - zapytałem żartobliwie, kiedy oddałał się za działkę. Natychmiast stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się z charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmiechem.

\- Chodź ze mną, a się dowiesz - rzekł tajemniczo.

Weszliśmy między drzewa. Na jego lokach spoczęło kilka świerkowych igieł i pyłu. Przed sobą widziałem powolny i ociężały zachód słońca, za sobą latawiec Gemmy, skąpany w pomarańczowych promieniach słonecznych. Wyglądał tak, jakby się palił. Za to głowa Harry’ego dymiła… A może był to tylko kolejny papieros.

Wiedziałem co się święci, kiedy dostrzegłem poziomo przybite do drzewa deski - grające oczywiście rolę drabinki. Harry przepuścił mnie pierwszego, zachęcając ruchem dłoni. Nigdy nie byłem dobry we wspinaniu się, ale tym razem poszło mi całkiem nieźle. Miałem także siłę do otwarcia pokrywy, więc bez problemu znaleźliśmy się w środku. Deski skrzypiały, rysunki pożółkły, zabawki obrosły kurzem, ale miejsce było po prostu kochane.

\- Jak ci się podoba mój domek na drzewie? - zapytał poważnie, ale wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Twój? - powtórzyłem, śmiejąc się. - Gemma nigdy go po tobie nie odziedziczyła, stary koniu?

Zaśmiał się i przysunął dwa małe, dziecięce krzesełka pod otwór w ścianie - okno wykonane dzięki paru ruchom piłą do drewna. Zaproponował spoczynek i, mimo że niedawno siedziałem, zgodziłem się. Drzewo było na tyle wysokie, aby sięgać ponad inne. Przyszło mi do głowy, że dla Harry’ego w wieku sześciu lat musiało być ogromne. Musiał wyobrażać sobie, że siedzi w wieżowcu; że gałęzie dębu droczą się z chmurami, drapiąc je od spodu.

Zachichotałem.

\- Co cię tak bawi? - zapytał. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

Słońce chowało się za pagórkami w oddali, oddzielając niebo i ziemię falowaną, czerwoną linią. Miało kształt i barwę piłki do zbijaka. Wyobraziłem sobie, że kiedyś jakieś dziecko próbowało uderzyć nią kolegę, ale chybiło.

\- Po prostu dobrze się bawię.

\- Więc ja też.

Dzień ustępował nocy, oczy Harry’ego zmieniały barwę na piwną. Miały swój wyjątkowy urok - o poranku i w pochmurne dni były szare, po południu i w słońcu soczyście zielone, a po zmroku ciemne, przypominające dwa guziki. Zakochałem się w nich tak mocno, że bolało każde odwrócenie od nich wzroku. Były takie chwile jak ta, kiedy pytałem: dlaczego urodziłem się w złym roczniku? Dlaczego nie mogę być starszy, aby wszystko było łatwiejsze? Dlaczego Harry nigdy mnie nie zechce? I w takich chwilach jak ta, dołowałem się jeszcze bardziej. Pozwalałem rzeczywistości przygwoździć mnie do drewnianej podłogi.

\- Jak czuje się Niall? - zapytałem, nie wiedząc nawet co mu dolega.

Harry odwrócił głowę i zlustrował moją twarz.

\- Wrócił kilka dni po operacji - odparł zwyczajnie, jakby to była codzienność i równie zwyczajnie dodał: - Usuwali mu przepuklinę, ale poza tym ma cukrzycę i chorobę wieńcową serca. - W jego głosie gościł niewyobrażalny spokój. Jakby pytano go o to codziennie.

\- Przykro mi - wyrzuciłem z siebie, zanim pomyślałem. Harry uniósł brwi, a potem potrząsnął lekko głową.

\- Jemu to powiedz. Chociaż… Ma się dobrze, nie sądzę aby potrzebował współczucia.

Przytaknąłem.

Kiedy na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy, Harry rozłożył na ziemi koc i położył się na nim. Jego długie nogi były jeszcze dłuższe, umięśnione ramiona jeszcze bardziej umięśnione, długie rzęsy jeszcze dłuższe. Oparł głowę o przedramiona i uniósł jedną nogę, podpierając ją na deskach podłogowych. Jak ktoś mógł wyglądać tak pięknie?

\- Jak to się stało, że zamieszkaliście razem? - ciągnąłem dalej, kładąc się ostrożnie obok niego.

\- Koleżanka nas sobie przedstawiła. No i… polubiliśmy się, więc zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Potem wyjechałem na studia i okazało się, że Niall bez przerwy wpada w tarapaty lub ląduje w szpitalu z powodu jakiś błahych zapaleń i przeziębień, więc wróciłem do miasta i…

\- Postanowiłeś się nim zaopiekować - zgadłem, a serce zabolało mnie, gdy przytaknął. Rozmawianie o Niallu było jak czytanie książki ze smutnym zakończeniem i okłamywanie się, że może jednak skończy się dobrze. Pytałem o niego, znałem odpowiedzi i łudziłem się, że w pewnym momencie Harry oznajmi, iż wcale mu na nim nie zależy. A zależało.

\- Kochasz go, prawda?

Odwrócił do mnie głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy, jakby szukał tam jakiejś odpowiedzi. Nie znalazł. Odwrócił się, milcząc.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył niespodziewanie. - To znaczy nie wiem… On sprawia, że czuję się kochany, ale nie kocham go w ten sposób.

Zachciało mi się płakać, ponieważ to ja byłem tu z nim… w jego ukochanym domku, rozmawiając - nie Niall. I kochałem go. I zależało mi na nim. I leżałem tuż obok!

\- Jesteś gejem, Louis? - zagadnął, lecz tym razem patrzył w sufit.

Wszystkie moje mięśnie spięły się, a na czoło wstąpił pot. Przez chwilę czułem się jak torebka herbaty zanurzona we wrzątku. Boże, atmosfera niemal parzyła moją skórę.

\- Nie wiem - wybełkotałem. Czasami nic już nie wiem i po prostu leżę i myślę jak to wszystko się tak szybko skomplikowało i jak to możliwe, że czuję się o wiele starszy niż jestem.

Tym razem ponownie na mnie spojrzał. Jego mina wyrażała niepokój, niezdecydowanie… może lęk?

\- Chcesz się dowiedzieć?

Wypuściłem drżący oddech. Jego wzrok był intensywny, tęczówki pociemniałe. Chciałem. Bardzo chciałem!

\- Jak? – zapytałem tak cicho, że sam ledwo usłyszałem. Harry nawet nie drgnął. – Jak? – powtórzyłem głośniej.

Położył się na boku i przysunął się do mnie tak blisko, że dzieliły nas tylko centymetry. Uniosłem się na łokcie, nie wiedząc co zamierza, ale wcale się nie odsunął. Sięgnął dłonią do kołnierza mojej koszuli, zwinął ją jedną ręką w taki sposób, że odsłoniła kawałek mojej szyi, a potem pochylił się.

Wstrzymałem gwałtownie oddech, próbując zapanować nad swoim ciałem; nad chęcią przytulenia się do niego lub – co gorsza – pocałowania go. Kiedy poczułem na szyi jego ciepłe, wilgotne usta, zapomniałem jak się oddycha. Ale hej!, to był Harry – Harry będący moim przyjacielem. Powinienem mu zaufać.

\- Powiedz… - szepnął w moją rozgrzaną skórę i złożył tam kilka delikatnych pocałunków. Jego usta wręcz mnie łaskotały. – Czujesz… coś?

Fajerwerki, dreszcze, namiętność… drogie, męskie perfumy. Wziąłem głęboki wdech. Pachniał tak cudownie. Sprawiał, że latałem; szybowałem gdzieś ponad chmurami w zupełnie innym życiu. Tym, w którym mogłem całkować Harry’ego Stylesa w usta.

\- Czuję – powiedziałem ostrożnie, a Harry podniósł się i spojrzał na mnie. Błękit spotkał Zieleń. A potem Zieleń spotkała moje usta. – Harry…

Patrzył na nie długo ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wiedziałem, że próbuje znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie: czy mogę? Przecież to dziecko.

Nie mogłem mu tego zrobić; sprawić by czuł się winny za całowanie szesnastolatka. Chciałem się odwrócić, ale Harry zbliżył się i brakowało naprawdę niewiele…

\- Jesteś taki… - zaczął szeptać tuż przy moich wargach i w tym samym momencie coś stuknęło w dach. Harry zastygł, a stukanie się ponowiło, i tym razem wiedziałem co to. – O nie! Zaczyna padać! – krzyknął, wstając na równe nogi.

Magia zniknęła. Te chmury, nad którymi latałem – one po prostu ze mnie kpiły.

Wstałem i podszedłem do okna, za którym rozciągała się gęsta ściana deszczu. Harry patrzył na mnie przepraszająco, a po chwili ściągnął swój sweter i podał mi go.

\- Ubierz, to tak bardzo nie zmokniesz. – Spojrzałem na cienki materiał mojej koszuli i przytaknąłem, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością. – Odwiozę cię do domu.

Nie chciałem wracać, chciałem dokończyć eksperyment; chciałem wiedzieć, czy jestem gejem – mimo iż już wiedziałem – ale kiedy Harry odsunął klapę w podłodze, rozumiałem, że nie mam tu nic do powiedzenia.

 

*

 

Niebo nad nami było ciemne jak smoła, udekorowane popielatymi chmurami, z których sączył się deszcz. Krople stukały o maskę samochodu, kiedy przemierzaliśmy ulicę w stronę mojego domu. Znów tkwiliśmy w bańce, lecz tym razem jedyne o czym myślałem, było: przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, że musiałeś mnie całować. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem się w tobie zakochać. Tak wyszło.

Przez całą drogę Harry milczał, a na pożegnanie posłał mi krzywy uśmiech.

Nie odpowiadałem, kiedy mama pytała jak bawiłem się u Stylesów lub kiedy Georgia wołała mnie do pokoju, by pokazać coś, co według niej było warte uwagi. Nie. Wszedłem do pokoju, spojrzałem w lustro i uśmiechnąłem się do odbicia, kiedy zauważyłem, że wciąż mam na sobie sweter Harry’ego. Pachniał deszczem, jesienią i domem, ale to był właśnie cały Harry.

Zabrałem go ze sobą do łóżka, owinąłem wokół siebie i zasnąłem. W mojej głowie krążyły słowa:

„On sprawia, że czuję się kochany”.


	7. Chapter 7

Pierwszy raz okłamałem moją mamę, kiedy zapytała gdzie wychodzę. Był sobotni wieczór, czyste, przejrzyste niebo; niczym nie splamiona niewinność. Z okna w holu widziałem reflektory samochodu Harry’ego i postać opierającą się o maskę. Spojrzałem na mamę i wtedy dotarło do mnie, że nie potrafię patrzeć jej w oczy i że coś ściska mnie w żołądku.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś?

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem, ponieważ to była prawda.

\- Z kim? - Jako nauczycielka, musiała dbać o dobry wizerunek syna i swój. Rozumiałem ją, kiedy prosiła mnie o wczesny powrót do domu, unikanie ciemnych uliczek i podejrzanego towarzystwa. Ale nie wiedziałem jak zareaguje na wiadomość, że 23-latek zabiera mnie do wesołego miasteczka w sąsiednim mieście o siódmej wieczorem. Tym bardziej, że nie wiedziałem kiedy wrócę.

\- Z Gemmą - kłamstwo powoli i ociężale ześlizgnęło się z mojego języka. Smakowało jak piasek pokropiony sokiem cytrynowym - tym niesłodzonym.

Uśmiechnęła się z łatwością, jakby wcześniej wcale nie opierała się o framugę ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. W jej oczach pojawił się spokój i zrozumienie.

\- Lubisz ją.

\- Lubię.

Oczywiście, że lubiłem Gemmę. Miała śmiech dziesięciolatki, oczy wielkości zakrętek do napojów i ciągle zmieniała kolor włosów. Była piękną, żeńską kopią Harry’ego Stylesa, w którym byłem zakochany. Nie lubiłem Gemmy w sposób, w jaki powinienem, ale mama nie musiała wiedzieć.

\- Będziemy w kinie przez cały wieczór. Mógłbym u niej nocować? - zapytałem, drżącym głosem, ponieważ kłamstwo z trudem przechodziło przez moje gardło.

Mama zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chyba nie musimy rozmawiać o tym, że macie po 16 lat i…

\- Och, nie! Będę spał w pokoju jej brata.

Na myśl, że mama wyobraziła mnie sobie z Gemmą w łóżku, zakręciło mi się w głowie. Jeśli chciałem kogoś dotykać, to tym kimś był tylko i wyłącznie Harry.

\- W takim razie, nie mam nic przeciwko - oznajmiła, wciąż się uśmiechając. To zaczynało być przerażające. - Bawcie się dobrze i przyzwoicie.

\- Oczywiście, mamo.

 

~*~

 

Na miejscu niebo było inne niż nad moim domem, oświetlone tysiącami migających lampek. Czerwona, złota i zielona poświata łączyła się z granatem grubą, zamazaną linią, wyglądająca jak rozcieńczona farba. Wyobraziłem sobie dziecko malujące obrazek, które zbyt długo moczyło pędzel w wodzie. Dopiero później dotarła do mnie zabawna melodia. Nie była typowa dla wesołego miasteczka. Ktoś po prostu puścił popową piosenkę, która sączyła się przez stare głośniki, powywieszane na kramach.

Teren był ogrodzony wysoką siatką z szeroką bramą, zaopatrzoną w budkę do sprzedaży biletów. Harry poprosił tam o woreczek żetonów i po tym weszliśmy do środka.

Mijały mnie małe dzieci i ich rodzice. Może tylko mi się zdawało, ale patrzyli na mnie jak na kogoś, kto zrobił bardzo złą rzecz. Zupełnie jak starzec w szpitalu.

\- Trzy strzały poproszę - oznajmił Harry, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się przy strzelnicy. Mężczyzna podał mu plastikowy pistolet z trzema, gumowymi nabojami i spojrzał na mnie w zdziwieniu. Nie zrozumiawszy o co mu chodzi, odwróciłem wzrok i stanąłem po drugiej stronie Harry’ego. Właściciel kramu odczepił się i zajął innymi klientami.

\- Mamy niedokończone sprawy - powiedział Harry. Jego głos był dźwięczny, przebijał się przez grubą warstwę kiczowatej melodii. Przyłożył pistolet do policzka, by lepiej wycelować. - Wtedy w domku…

Strzał.

\- Kolego, następnym razem ci się uda - wtrącił się mężczyzna zza lady.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i skupił się na biało-czerwonej tarczy. Stałem z boku jak sierota, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, by kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, ale jak się okazało, nie musiałem nic mówić.

\- Kiedy uzgadnialiśmy czy jesteś yyy… gejem. Mówiłem coś i przerwał nam deszcz.

\- Powiedziałeś: jesteś taki… i nic więcej.

Kolejny strzał.

\- Do trzech razy sztuka! - facet ponownie zawołał. Chciałem żeby się odczepił, żeby przestał się wtrącać.

Harry przesunął się w prawo i wycelował kolejny raz.

\- Kiedy cię całowałem, wyglądałeś jak nie ty. Twoje ciało drżało, nie oddychałeś i miałeś okropnie czerwone policzki.

Strzał. Mógłbym przysiąc, że tym razem w moje serce.

\- Jestem żałosny - skomentowałem, wciskając ręce mocno do kieszeni. Nabój uderzył w tarczę i odezwał się sygnał, alarmujący o zwycięstwie. Właściciel kramu niechętnie klasnął w dłonie i poszedł po nagrodę. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że Harry wpatruje się w mój profil.

\- Nieee - przeciągnął samogłoskę i potrząsnął głową. Jego loki podskoczyły wesoło. Gdyby miał w nich magiczny pył, rozsypałby go dookoła. - Jesteś taki słaby - rzekł, a ja zastanawiałem się, czy to komplement. Kiedy ktoś mówi ci, że jesteś słaby, nie uznajesz to za dobrą cechę, ale Harry patrzył na mnie tak, jakbym miał się ucieszyć, więc uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. - Wystarczyło, że pocałowałem cię w szyję. Ty… To mógł być twój słaby punkt, ale jednak… bardzo się nakręciłeś. Łatwo ulegasz, Lou. To mnie kręci.

Nie wiedziałem jak zareagować, ale w tej samej chwili mężczyzna szturchnął Harry’ego w ramię i podał mu przez ladę dużego, pluszowego lwa. Tym razem ucieszyłem się, że nam przeszkodził.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział w jego stronę i odwrócił się do mnie. - Chryste, Louis, nie jesteś jak inni szesnastoletni chłopcy. Jesteś ponad nimi. Z tobą da się porozmawiać na trzeźwo - Zaśmiał się. - Czy ty kiedykolwiek piłeś alkohol?

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Nigdy - powiedziałem, czując się z tym dziwnie głupio i dziecinnie. - Nie muszę być jak oni.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Dokładnie. Jesteś najinteligentniejszym, najzabawniejszym i najbardziej uroczym szesnastolatkiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. I wiesz z czym wyglądałbyś jeszcze bardziej uroczo?

Zachichotałem. Dosłownie! Ja zachichotałem.

\- Założę się, że z tym lwem.

\- Ach, po co pytam, w końcu jesteś inteligentny.

Wyciągnął ręce z maskotką, przekazując mi ją. Była miękka, duża i pachniała nowością. To zapach przypominający ten, który czujemy gdy otwieramy dopiero co zakupione książki.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie spokojnie, kiedy chwila sączyła się między palcami. Widziałem w nim niezależnego mężczyznę, który lubił się zabawić; który miał dwie różne twarze - dla obcych był buntownikiem, dla przyjaciół - dużym, pluszowym misiem z zielonymi oczyma, które świeciły w ciemności masą odbijanych, kolorowych światełek.

Pragnąłem być taki jak on lub jak ktoś do niego podobny. Jeśli tylko mógłby mnie takiego pokochać…

\- Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że zapalenie papierosa to ważny etap w życiu. Chciałbym spróbować.

Popatrzył na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami, które schowały się pod kręconą grzywką.

\- Ty… Ty chcesz zapalić? - zapytał, jakby to co powiedziałem było dla niego niewystarczająco zrozumiałe. - Louis Tomlinson?

Pokiwałem głową, a on uśmiechnął się i chwycił mnie za ramię, prowadząc przed siebie. Zatrzymaliśmy się za toaletami, gdzie było ciemno i pusto. Takich miejsc kazała unikać mi mama.

\- Dlaczego teraz?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, udając, że naprawdę nie wiem.

\- W porządku, skoro chcesz.

Wyjął z kieszeni paczkę i podał mi papieros, sam częstując się jednym. Zapalił mojego w swoich ustach; różowych, pełnych wargach. Bardzo chciałem stanąć na palcach i je pocałować, ale przypomniałem sobie, że nie mogę, że on nie należy do mnie i że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pokażę mu, jak bardzo go kocham.

Szybko przekonałem się, że nie jestem miłośnikiem tytoniu. Dym drapał mnie w gardło i palił wnętrze. Czułem w sobie ognistą kulę, tak nieprzyjemną, że oczy zaszły mi łzami.

Harry zabrał mnie stamtąd do naszej cukierni, gdzie piliśmy NASZE koktajle. Znów wylewały się jak wulkaniczna lawa, smak łagodził podrażnione gardło, a my siedzieliśmy w bańce. Nawet ta miła kelnerka, która obsługiwała nas ostatnim razem, nie podeszła, by zebrać puste szklanki.

Patrzenie na Harry’ego było miłe i zarazem bolesne. Nie chciałem być tylko przyjacielem, ale to najwięcej ile mogłem mieć. Właśnie to sprawiało mi największą przykrość - siedzenie tuż obok niego ze świadomością, że nigdy nie będzie mój, a ja nigdy nie będę jego.

\- Ustaliliśmy coś? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie z przechyloną głową. - Jesteś gejem, czy nie jesteś?

Spojrzałem na czarne, bezgwiezdne niebo, śmiejąc się w duchu z jego pytania.

\- Przecież wiesz.

Byłem stuprocentowym homoseksualistą i to było w porządku, póki nikt prócz mnie, Harry’ego i Chloe o tym nie wiedział.

\- Racja. Więc, masz kogoś na oku?

Nie zaskoczony pytaniem, wciąż patrzyłem w niebo. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego kosmos jest czarny, a nie biały i bawił mnie fakt, że był jedną z czterech nieskończoności. Przecież wszystko kiedyś ma swój koniec.

Pomyślałem, że gdzieś tam w górze jest siła, która pisze nam scenariusze i w duchu poprosiłem ją, by zamieściła dopisek “Harry i Louis całują się”. To było tak niedorzeczne, że aż zabawne.

\- Nikogo szczególnego - odpowiedziałem w końcu. Z wyjątkiem ciebie, ale ty jesteś dorosły i nasz związek nigdy nie będzie miał miejsca. Zawsze będę dla ciebie miłym przyjacielem, który nie ukończył jeszcze szkoły. Zawsze będę kolegą z klasy twojej siostry, wzdychającym do ciebie, patrzącym w twoje zielone oczy, pragnącym twojego dotyku, głosu - wszystkiego, co ma Niall.

Myśli boleśnie wypełniały moją głowę. Chciałem powiedzieć mu prawdę, naprawdę chciałem. Ale to był wieczór moich pierwszych kłamstw i taki miał już pozostać.


	8. Chapter 8

To stało się, kiedy odwiedziłem go w jego własnym mieszkaniu. Miałem zostać tam na noc w sypialni Nialla, a sam właściciel pokoju zgodził się nocować u Harry’ego. Moja reakcja na tą wiadomość była oczywista.

Jak się później okazało, Niall zapomniał o moje wizycie i smacznie spał, zakopany w swoich pierzynach w dziwnej pozycji. Głowa spadała mu z poduszki, wymiętoszoną i zwiniętą w rulon kołdrę przytulał do klatki piersiowej, a jego lewa noga wraz z pośladkiem narażały się na chłodne powietrze, wlatujące przez otwarte okno. Nie wiedziałem czy mogę, ale wszedłem do środka i zamknąłem je. Niebo przypominało asfalt. Było twarde, suche, bez życia i wydawało się zamknąć nas w Holmes Chapel, jak w kartonowym pudełku lub ogromnym akwarium, tyle że bez wody. Zasłoniłem zasłony, pozostawiając małą szparę, przez którą księżycowa poświata głaskała policzek Nialla.

Chłopak miał delikatną urodę, a śpiący wyglądał jak zrobiony z porcelany. Jego - jak przypuszczam - dopiero co umyte włosy opadły całym ciężarem na poduszkę, nie wspomagane przez żaden lakier lub żel. Był taki naturalny i kochany, że jeszcze bardziej go znienawidziłem. Harry nie mógł go nie kochać.

Wyszedłem, zamykając drzwi. W kuchni obok, Harry przyrządzał kanapki i nucił pod nosem nieznaną mi melodię. W jego ustach brzmiała lekko i czysto, przypominała mi o miękkiej pierzynie, śliskim prześcieradle i przez to wszystko zachciało mi się spać. Dostałem swój talerz i kubek kakao.

\- Może to nie to samo, co koktajl… - zaczął Harry, ale przerwał, przesuwając kubek po blacie stołu. Poczułem się żałośnie z myślą, że nigdy nie będę mógł tego wypić.

\- Nie mogę, jestem uczulony - poinformowałem go ze skrzywioną miną.

Zamarł na moment, po czym również zrobił kwaśną minę i przytaknął powoli, odsuwając napój.

\- Została jeszcze herbata. Niall ciągle ją pije - zaproponował, a ja zgodziłem się, nie chcąc słuchać opowieści o tym jak Niall tak po prostu mieszka tu i spędza z nim praktycznie cały czas. Jadłem bardzo szybko, chcąc znaleźć się w łóżku i zasnąć, ale Harry robił mi na złość, przeżuwając powoli i robiąc długie odstępy pomiędzy kęsami. Kiedy skończyłem, zacząłem się niecierpliwić. W kuchni nie było okna, przez które mógłbym sprawdzić stan nieba, ani zegara, by wiedzieć jak wiele godzin snu mi zostało.

\- Gemma wysłała mi esmesa - powiedział, po połknięciu sałaty i pomidora. - Twoja mama do niej dzwoniła.

Uniosłem brwi, ponieważ naprawdę nie sądziłem, że będzie mnie sprawdzać.

\- Co powiedziała Gemma?

\- Że śpisz. - Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i odłożył resztę kolacji. Podziękowałem za jedzenie i wtedy coś do mnie dotarło. Zamierzałem spać z Harrym w jednym łóżku, pod jedną pierzyną, prawdopodobnie w pożyczonej od niego piżamie. Spać obok jego ciepłego, nagiego ciała… Tak blisko.

Miałem wstać i pójść za nim, kiedy opuszczał pomieszczenie, ale spodnie zrobiły się tak ciasne i niewygodne, że nie mogłem się ruszyć. Harry odwrócił się, patrząc na mnie pytająco.

\- Nie idziesz?

Wyobraziłem sobie jego minę, kiedy zobaczy nabrzmienie po lewej stronie mojego krocza, więc zdecydowałem się posiedzieć jeszcze trochę.

\- Będę za moment - odrzekłem, a Harry odwrócił się całkowicie w moją stronę i patrzył przez chwilę. Jego wzrok wypalał dziurę w mojej twarzy, ale jednocześnie przyprawiał mnie o miłe dreszcze. Był jak ci rybacy, którzy zawsze mają szczęście. Zarzucają jedną przynętę i po paru minutach wyciągają rybę. Harry tym jednym spojrzeniem potrafił mnie w sobie rozkochać.

\- Zdarza się pod koniec dnia - powiedział i mrugnął do mnie. Chryste, on wiedział. - Nie chcesz sobie ulżyć?

W bólach wstałem z krzesła. Duszenie w sobie jęków nigdy nie było tak wielkim wysiłkiem. Zwłaszcza kiedy gruby materiał ocierał się o członka.

\- Nie, przejdzie mi. Bez obaw.

Harry odpowiedział prychnięciem.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Sypialnia nie różniła się od pokoju Nialla niczym, prócz łóżkiem. To tutaj było wysokie i dwuosobowe, okryte czekoladową pierzyną, która wyglądała na puszystą, lekką i puszystą, niczym chmury. Rozebrałem się do bokserek, a Harry rzucił mi szary, sprany T-shirt z uśmiechem na jego różowych ustach. Miałem ochotę jednocześnie uderzyć go i pocałować.

Pod pierzyną miało się wrażenie unoszenia w powietrzu lub dryfowania na niespokojnym oceanie. Materac był miękki, niestabilny i uginał się głęboko pod ciężarem. Kiedy Harry wchodził na łóżko kilkakrotnie stracił równowagę. Po pięciu minutach odnajdywania wygodnej pozycji, leżeliśmy twarzami zwróconymi do sufitu. Wśród mroku dostrzegłem wiszący tam plakat Toma Daleya w mokrych kąpielówkach. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zacząłem się śmiać.

\- Czy to jest…

\- Tom? Taaak, Niall go tu powiesił. Lubi wyobrażać sobie, że to on go… No wiesz… Pieprzy.

\- Och.

Automatycznie zrzedła mi mina. Leżałem w łóżku, w którym Harry i Niall zwykle zaspokajali swoje potrzeby seksualne. Z jednej strony było to podniecające, z drugiej obrzydliwe. Każdy kto znał Nialla choćby z widzenia, mógłby powiedzieć, że jest absolutnym prawiczkiem, dlatego trudno było przyjąć do wiadomości, że pozwalał Harry’emu na te wszystkie… rzeczy.

Po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy, Harry przemówił.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć ci wcześniej - zaczął niespodziewanie, a ja słuchałem, nie odrywając wzroku od Toma, który uśmiechał się szeroko. Jego skóra muśnięta zbyt wieloma promieniami słońca w pogrążonym w mroku pokoju wydawała się być ciemniejsza niż zwykle. - Wracam na studia jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Stan Nialla jest stabilny, poradzi sobie do wakacji. - Może to było okrutne, ale chciałem, aby Niall znów zachorował i zważywszy na te wszystkie otwarte okna, przy których siedział, on chyba też tego chciał . - Od czasu do czasu się tu pojawię. Gemma ci powie.

Wiedziałem, że to nieprawda; że będzie zbyt zajęty tamtym życiem, by przyjeżdżać tu, zabierać mnie do cukierni, leżeć w domku na drzewie i wygrywać dla mnie pluszowe lwy. Starałem się napatrzeć na plakat Daleya póki jeszcze mogłem.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie pożałuję tej przyjaźni - poprosiłem delikatnie, a mój głos łamał się wbrew mojej woli.

Harry przewrócił się na bok i ułożył jedną z dłoni pod policzkiem. Intensywna zieleń jego oczu świeciła w ciemności mocniej niż gwiazdy. Słowa układały się w melodię, kiedy mówił przyciszonym głosem, pozostawiając ton takim, by wciąż można było rozróżnić w nim emocje. Odpowiadając mi, był smutny.

\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać. Wiesz, że nie ja o tym decyduję.

\- Jestem tylko trochę przestraszony - wyjaśniłem pospiesznie i odwróciłem się do niego plecami, ponieważ zachciało mi się płakać. I wtedy to się stało. Poczułem jak przysuwa się bliżej i obejmuje mnie w pasie.

\- Czego się boisz?

W tym momencie pytanie wydało się zabawne, ponieważ w jego ramionach czułem się bezpieczny. Ale to było tylko chwilowe poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Że kiedy wrócisz, będziesz Harrym Stylesem, a ja Louisem Tomlinsonem, którzy nigdy się nie znali - wyznałem, czując się tak, jakbym stracił coś, czego nigdy nie miałem. Jego uścisk zwiększył się, przez co mogłem poczuć całe jego ciało na swoich plecach. Włącznie z czymś twardym i grubym poniżej, co mogło być… erekcją?

\- Będę o tobie pamiętał - zapewnił niezbyt przekonująco. Słowa opuściły jego usta za szybko, ze zbytnią łatwością. Jakby mówił to także Niallowi i wielu innym osobom. Nie wierzyłem w to, ale pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem się jak szmata.

\- Co jeśli zapomnisz, że trzeba o mnie pamiętać?

Czułem jak kiwa głową. Jego loki łaskotały wrażliwą skórę na moim karku.

\- Wiem co mówię, Lou - szepnął tuż nad moim uchem, a potem szybko zmienił temat, kiedy jego dłoń zjechała niżej. - Jak tam na dole?

\- W porządku - odparłem zdenerwowany. Nie podobało mi się, że wyjeżdżał i wprowadzał większy chaos niż wtedy, kiedy się pojawił.

\- Pozwól mi się tym zająć. - Włożył dłoń do moich majtek, ale odepchnąłem go. - O co chodzi? Myślałem, że tego chcesz.

Poczułem jak złość gromadzi się wewnątrz mnie do tego stopnia, że członek zaczął powracać do dawnej postaci.

\- Nie wiesz czego chcę. Tu tkwi problem – powiedziałem, czując chęć wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkich myśli. – Dlaczego pozwoliłeś na tą relację? Masz dwadzieścia trzy lata, powinieneś mieć przyjaciół w swoim wieku! - Podniosłem się, odrzucając kołdrę i jego rękę. - A teraz proponujesz mi masturbację?

\- Chciałem cię uszczęśliwić - wyjaśnił szybko.

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół seksu! Nie mogę znieść myśli, że mógłbym być dla ciebie kimś takim jak Niall, ale jednocześnie boli mnie, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że on może cię dotykać, całować i zawsze być tak blisko ciebie.

Harry zamarł na swoim miejscu, tylko jego tęczówki drżały, przeskakując z jednego miejsca na drugie. Może powiedziałem za dużo, ale zasłużył na to.

\- Louis, nie jesteś tu dlatego, że chcę cię wykorzystać. Nie gustuję w nastolatkach, jednak… ty jesteś inny.

\- Przestań chrzanić, Harry. Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Jaka jest prawda? Sprowadzić Louisa na złą drogę, dać w kość pani Tomlinson, czy to był jakiś zakład? Teraz wyjeżdżasz, więc zabawa się kończy. No powiedz, Harry!

Harry poruszył się tylko odrobinę, a czas jakby się zatrzymał. Dałbym głowę, że nie mrugnął ani razu podczas tej kłótni.

\- Coś do ciebie czuję, okej? - wyznał półszeptem. - Oto największa słabość Harry’ego Stylesa. Zakochał się w szesnastolatku.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając. Odwróciłem wzrok do okna, za którym padał deszcz i zachciało mi się płakać. Niebo rozdzierało się nad nami. Mogłem się założyć, że było jedną z wielu popękanych dróg w tym drugim świecie; świecie, w którym wszystko było dobrze - w którym mogłem całować Harry’ego Stylesa w usta. Do tej szczeliny nad nami spływała deszczówka, ścieki i zanieczyszczenia. Nasz świat był zwykłym, obskurnym kanałem, a my szczurami bez uczuć.

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale naprawdę płakałem.

\- Jesteś takim kutasem, że mówisz mi to teraz, gdy wyjeżdżasz – wychrypiałem, ściśniętym głosem.

\- To nie było takie proste! - bronił się.

Ubrałem szybko swoje spodnie i walcząc z paskiem, próbowałem odsunąć się, kiedy wstał i podszedł bliżej. Nic nie było proste, choćby to, że był siedem lat starszy.

\- Teraz też nie jest.

\- Louis, nie rób tego. Nie wychodź, pogadajmy.

\- O czym? O tym, co nigdy nie będzie mogło zaistnieć? O nas? I co uzgodnimy? Że będziesz mnie kochał, siedząc na uniwersytecie, uprawiając seks z Niallem na boku i okłamując się, że ta relacja jest w porządku? Nie ma o czym gadać, ponieważ… nawet nie ma na to czasu. W końcu wyjeżdżasz.

\- Chryste, jesteś taki głupi! Myślisz, że uświadomienie sobie, co do ciebie czuję było proste? Moja miłość jest ledwo legalna, a ty jeszcze wszystko utrudniasz!

Pomyślałem o głównym winowajcy - różnicy wieku i to przybiło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Chciałem się poddać, przytulić go i przeprosić, ale kiedy nazwał mnie głupim, znienawidziłem go.

\- Chciałbym, żebym to ja był tym, który wszystko utrudnia. Wybacz, Harry, ale to ty jesteś głupi, nie widząc prawdziwego powodu, dla którego możemy być tylko przyjaciółmi.

Kiedy Harry nie odpowiadał, stojąc na środku pokoju z głupawą miną, wyszedłem.

Krople uderzały w moje ciało z ogromną siłą, kiedy przemierzałem nieznane mi ulice. Byłem przemoczony, zmęczony i obolały. Harry nie wybiegł za mną. Zamierzałem przenocować u Chloe i zapomnieć; pogodzić się z jego stratą. Pocieszała mnie myśl, że żaden dzień i błąd się nie powtórzy. Nie ma dwóch takich samych nocy, dwóch takich samych spojrzeń w oczy. A może to wcale nie było pocieszenie.


	9. Chapter 9

Miesiąc po wyjeździe Harry’ego wpadłem na Nialla. To był chyba jedyny dzień zimy z tak przejrzystym niebem, że jego kolor można było porównać do czystego błękitu. Staliśmy w kolejce do kasy, ja z batonem zbożowym, on z koszykiem pełnym podstawowych produktów i limonek. Nawet nie powiedzieliśmy sobie cześć.

Zaledwie kilka dni później miastem zawładnęła zamieć śnieżna. Było tak zimno i wietrznie, że ulice zamarzały same z siebie - nie potrzebowały ani śniegu, ani deszczu. Babcia trafiła do szpitala, ponieważ przewróciła się na schodach i złamała rękę. Mama pozwoliła mi opuścić jeden dzień szkoły, by dotrzymać staruszce towarzystwa, ale kiedy wybiła piąta i pielęgniarki kazały mi pójść do domu, zrozumiałem, że nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak samotny. Był to specyficzny rodzaj osamotnienia, ponieważ wokół mnie przechodzili ludzie, Georgia czekała w domu, a Chloe była gotowa w każdej chwili spędzić ze mną trochę czasu, a mimo to byłem sam. Wyszedłem ze szpitala, owijając szalik ciasno wokół szyi, zastanawiając się skąd wzięła się ta ściana śniegu i czy u Harry’ego też panuje taka pogoda. Wtedy pojawił się Niall.

Właściwie, w pierwszej chwili w ogóle go nie zauważyłem, dopiero kiedy zamykał z hukiem drzwi, odwróciłem się. Jego włosy przybrały biały kolor nie dlatego, że osiadł na nich śnieg, ale dlatego, że niebo było białe przez zawieszone w nim, niewidoczne kryształki, źle odbijające światło słoneczne. Zauważyłem, że nie ma czapki, ani rękawiczek i że jego nos szybko robi się czerwony.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie i żaden nie wiedział co powiedzieć… Przynajmniej ja nie wiedziałem.

\- Cześć, koniec świata, co? - to były jego pierwsze słowa. Nawet nie wiedziałem jak skomentować pogodę. Mój język stał się suchy i sztywny, a może wcale go tam nie było. - Przynajmniej dla mnie - dodał. - To ciśnienie nie sprzyja mojemu sercu. - Jeśli to miało znaczyć, że Harry wróci… - Ale powiedzieli, że nic mi nie grozi.

\- To dobrze. Moja babcia złamała rękę, dlatego tu jestem.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział.

Milczeliśmy. Patrzyłem przed siebie, ledwo dostrzegając sklep po drugiej stronie ulicy, w którym nie paliło się światło. Mogłem przewidzieć, że wyłączą prąd.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, więc nawet nie odwróciłem się w jego stronę.

\- Będzie z nią okej. To… To tylko złamanie - odpowiedziałem, przeskakując z nogi na nogę, ponieważ palce u stóp zaczęły mi zamarzać. Nie rozumiałem jakim cudem temu chłopakowi może być ciepło.

\- Nie o tym złamaniu mówię.

\- Och…

Miał na myśli moje serce. Oczywiście, że tak.

Nie podobało mi się, że poruszał ten temat, ale może tak było lepiej. Może powinienem w końcu z kimś o tym pomówić, z kimś kto znał Harry’ego dłużej i lepiej.

\- Wspominał o mnie? - zapytałem i ugryzłem się w język, ponieważ wcale nie chciałem wiedzieć. Nie patrzyłem na Nialla, nie mogłem więc zobaczyć jego reakcji, ale zrobił przerwę zanim odpowiedział, więc znałem już odpowiedź.

\- Nie. Dzwoni tylko by zapytać czy wszystko ze mną w porządku, a potem nie dopuszcza mnie do słowa, opowiadając o tym jak dobrze jest wrócić do koledżu. - W końcu miał to, czego chciał. Nie byłem mu potrzebny, miałem rację. - Ale… Słyszałem waszą rozm… kłótnię, tamtej nocy.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co. Wiesz, nie jestem dumny z tego, co robiłem i to zawsze będzie częścią mojej historii, ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że z tym skończyłem. Kiedyś podczas tego całego seksu bez zobowiązań coś do niego poczułem i wtedy kazałem mu przestać. Nie robimy tego od roku. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ci tego nie powiedział.

Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i zamrugałem. Chryste, między nimi nic nie było.

\- Ale dlaczego go odtrąciłeś?

\- Ponieważ on nigdy nie kochał mnie w taki sposób, w jaki chciałem. I z czasem zrozumiałem, że wolę tą relację od tamtej - wyjaśnił spokojnie, uśmiechając się serdecznie. Może gdzieś pod tą kurtką, skórą i kośćmi kryło się słabe serce Nialla, ogrzewające i wypełniające miłością jego samego i wszystkich wokół. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem co miał na myśli Harry, kiedy mówił: on sprawia, że czuję się kochany. - Zrobiłeś dobrze wychodząc tamtej nocy. Oszczędziłbym paru słów i krzyku, ale zrobiłbym to samo. Tyle że gdybym był tobą, teraz bym o niego walczył.

Przewróciłem oczami i pokręciłem głową.

\- To takie pochrzanione. Nie możemy się spotykać.

Niall dawał mi nadzieję, a ja ją zabijałem. To było dziwne uczucie. Jakby coś przyjemnego rosło w twoim żołądku, a potem życie podbiegało w ciężkich glanach i dawało ci kopniaka w brzuch. Utrata nadziei była tą częścią, w której wymiotujesz krwią.

\- Louis, nikt wam nie zabroni - sprostował, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Moja mama. - Dostałaby szału, dowiadując się, że jej szesnastoletni syn spotyka się z dorosłym mężczyzną, który kiedyś dawał jej nieźle popalić w szkole.

\- Kto jej powie? A jeśli nawet, uważasz, że uwierzy? Moim zdaniem oboje, ty i Harry, zamiast skupić się na sobie, szukacie samych złych stron. Do czego was to doprowadziło? On wydzwania do mnie jak szalony, udając wesołego, kiedy tak naprawdę jest nieszczęśliwy i samotny. A ty?

\- Gdybym tamtej nocy nie wybiegł, myślisz, że coś by się zmieniło? - zapytałem, choć oboje znaliśmy odpowiedź. - Myślę, że wciąż stałbym tu z tobą zamarzając…

Holmes Chapel wciąż tonęłoby w śniegu i mrozie, Harry nadal byłby na studiach, a moja babcia leżałaby w szpitalu - dokładnie tak jak teraz.

\- …będąc chłopakiem Harry’ego - dokończył i znów się uśmiechnął. - Czy może być coś lepszego od świadomości, że ktoś jest twój, a ty jego? I że nie jesteś sam?

Miał rację i sprawiał, że byłem na siebie zły.

\- Już mi nie zależy.

Niall prychnął i sięgnął do zamka mojej kurtki, po czym odsunął go do połowy, a jego uśmiech powiększył się.

\- Akurat. Nosisz jego sweter. Czy wciąż nim pachnie?

Zarumieniłem się, ponieważ tak, pachniał nim i dzięki temu mogłem udawać, że jest obok; że mnie przytula, usypia do snu, że mnie kocha.

Pokiwałem głową, a Niall na powrót zasunął mnie pod szyję.

\- Zależy ci na nim, więc go zdobędziesz.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - mruknąłem pod nosem i schowałem brodę do szalika. Nie czułem palców u stóp, ale zawsze mogłem wejść z powrotem do budynku, by się ogrzać.

\- Ponieważ zawsze dostajesz to, na czym ci zależy, Lou. To tak jak z ocenami, tyle że Harry jest wyższym stopniem, o który musisz bardzo się postarać.

Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się prosta, kiedy on o niej mówił. W rzeczywistości nie była, ale na tą chwilę miło było się okłamywać. I miło było mieć kogoś takiego jak Niall w chwilach niedoli.

~*~

Harry Styles jest online

Harry wpisuje…

Wciąż jesteś zły?

Nienawidzę cię…

Wiem

Spodziewałem się tego

Miałem napisać o tym jak spotkałem Nialla, ale musiałbym wspomnieć, że oboje byliśmy w szpitalu. Nie chciałem go niepokoić.

Rozmawianie z nim przez Internet było głupie, ale nie mogłem pojechać do Londynu, a na rozmowę telefoniczną było za wcześnie. Gdybym usłyszał jego głos, zrobiłbym coś głupiego, na przykład rozpłakał się i wyznał mu miłość.

Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Byłem zły, ponieważ ten wyjazd nie zależał od ciebie i… nie wiedziałem co zrobić„ by cię zatrzymać

Ja powinienem cię przeprosić

Z pewnością

Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej, że wróciłeś na jakiś czas

Bałem się, że wtedy będziesz mnie unikał

Nie myliłeś się, ale czy teraz jest lepiej?

Co za różnica? I tak nie ma mnie z tobą. Nie mogę cię nawet zobaczyć, a co dopiero dotknąć lub sprawić, że znów się uśmiechniesz

Pamiętam, że dużo płakałem w dniu, w którym wyjechał. Pierwszy raz w życiu zamknąłem drzwi na klucz i nikomu nie otwierałem.

Nie kochasz mnie, prawda?

Czy cierpi się tak przez kogoś, kogo się nie kocha? Potrząsnąłem głową do monitora. Za każdym razem kiedy go widziałem, zapierało mi dech w piersiach. Był moją pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu i ostatnią przed zaśnięciem. Nie potrafiłem wyrzucić z głowy tych czekoladowych loków i soczyście zielonych oczu. Kiedy tęskniłem za nim najbardziej, zamawiałem koktajl limonkowy lub zakradałem się do domku na drzewie w lasku za domem Stylesów. Wiele razy myślałem nad tym, czy coś by się zmieniło, gdybym tamtej nocy pozwolił mu się dotykać. Nie wiedziałem. Wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Nie możemy być razem, Haz

Nie możemy być razem teraz, czy w ogóle?

Teraz

Muszę skupić się na nauce

Wszystko przemyśleć

Dorosnąć…

Wiedz, że pragnę tylko ciebie. Zaczekam, jeśli będę musiał

Bez przerwy wszystko utrudniał. Chciałem wymazać go z pamięci na te pięć miesięcy, ale nie mogłem, ponieważ moje serce biło coraz mocniej nawet wtedy, kiedy ktoś wypowiedział jego imię. Dlatego odtrącenie go po tym wyznaniu było okropnie trudne. Chyba że wziąć pod uwagę to, czego nauczyła mnie mama - wszyscy kłamią.

Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Do maja znajdziesz sobie kogoś i zostawisz mnie

Uwierz mi, proszę

To żadne zapewnienie. Przecież ciągle mnie oszukujesz. Tak jak z Niallem i studiami

Niallem? Co ma do tego Niall?

Nie sypiacie ze sobą od roku, ale mi powiedziałeś co innego

Harry długo nie odpisywał. Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

Przepraszam

Nie przepraszaj! Powiedz dlaczego to zrobiłeś!

Nie wiem, to po prostu się stało

Nie jestem z tego dumny

Minął już miesiąc. Nie możesz po prostu mi wybaczyć?

Siedziałem nieruchomo przy biurku, nie wiedząc co o tym sądzić. Byłem tu właśnie po to, by mu wybaczyć, a sprawy tylko jeszcze bardziej się skomplikowały.

Chciałbym, Harry, ale wciąż jestem zły

Zły na siebie, na gwiazdy, na zachmurzone niebo i chmury, z których padał deszcz. Chciałem zatrzymać czas, by powoli i spokojnie wydrzeć ból z klatki piersiowej, zawinąć go w papier, zmiąć i wyrzucić do kosza. Gdyby to było takie proste, ja i Harry moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi.

Co mam zrobić, byś nie był?

Daj mi czas, a kto wie, może nam się uda

Moglibyśmy spróbować już teraz

Nie tak prędko

Dobra. Masz rację

No i… możesz być na mnie zły, ale nie obrażaj się już. Wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi

Uśmiechnąłem się do ekranu.

A Niall nie jest dobry w rozmowach przez telefon. Ostatnio zasnął, gdy opowiadałem mu o zajęciach

Każdy by zasnął, Haz

Masz rację ;)

Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy spotkać się w święta. Zaprosiłbym Chloe i Nialla

Cieszę się, że wciąż chcesz mnie widzieć

Też się cieszę

Potem przez następne dziesięć minut Harry starał się mnie rozśmieszyć, opowiadając o swoim współlokatorze i jego dziwactwach. Był kochany i przejmował się, co tylko wszystko utrudniało. Chciałem go pocałować, ale nie mogłem.

Czekaj na mnie, hm? Za dwa tygodnie będę w domu. Obiecałem

Trzymam cię za słowo ;)

Haz?

Tak?

Tylko nie kłam już więcej…

Nie będę

Ufam ci. Nie zepsuj tego

Nie zepsuję. Dziękuję, Lou. Już nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzę

Wiem

Kocham cię i tak bardzo tęsknię. Do zobaczenia. Muszę lecieć

Harry Styles jest offline

Ja także go kochałem i wierzyłem, że w tym drugim, lepszym świecie już od dawna jesteśmy razem. Tu wszystko wymagało czasu i poświęceń. Miałem dopiero szesnaście lat i zbyt wiele do stracenia. I kochałem go tak bardzo, że bolało, kłuło i szczypało.

Jeszcze nigdy nie płakałem z miłości… Aż do teraz.


	10. Chapter 10

To było to. Siedziałem na zimnej, oszronionej ławce na peronie, kiedy Chloe i Niall ogrzewali się gdzieś z tyłu, chodząc w kółko, pocierając dłonie i rozmawiając. Było tak zimno, że opuszki palców bolały nawet w rękawiczkach i kieszeniach, szczypane przez ostry mróz. Jedynie tory wyglądały na rozgrzane, dzięki przejeżdżającym pociągom. Z jednego z nich - tego wyjeżdżającego z Londynu - wysiadło bardzo dużo ludzi. Wstałem ponieważ tyłek zaczął mi odmarzać i w tej samej chwili Niall skoczył w górę, krzycząc na całe gardło. Znów nie założył czapki ani rękawiczek. Nie miał nawet ciepłych butów.

Zorientowałem się, że woła do kogoś w oddali, kiedy minął mnie, a Chloe posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Tęskniliście? - dało się słyszeć zachrypnięty, niski głos mężczyzny.

Harry.

Nie było dnia i nocy, w których bym nie tęsknił, ale nie chciałem, by o tym wiedział. Wyglądał zbyt pięknie. Przywdział długi płaszcz, a szyję owinął szalikiem. Była tak długa, że wciąż mogłem zobaczyć jabłko Adama. I uśmiechał się tak pięknie, że miałem ochotę chichotać.

W połowie drogi do miejsca, w którym stałem zatrzymał się i wziął głęboki wdech. Niall natychmiast podbiegł, rzucił mu się w ramiona i głośno zaśmiał.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś wrażenie, że wracasz na miejsce zbrodni? - zapytał roześmianym tonem, przeskakując wzrokiem to na Nialla, to na mnie. Nie wiedziałem do kogo mówi, ale wyparowałem:

\- Jakbym kiedykolwiek się z niego ruszał.

Jego soczyście zielone oczy pociemniały. Podszedł bliżej, zostawiając z tyłu uśmiechającego się głupkowato przyjaciela. Wiatr rozwiewał jego loki i porywał jeden koniec szalika, jakby chciał go ode mnie odciągnąć. Pokiwałem głową. Może to samolubne, ale w tamtej chwili każdy kto ma oczy mógł powiedzieć jak bardzo Harry jest we mnie zakochany.

\- Louis… - rzekł i oboje wiedzieliśmy co to oznacza. Dopiero teraz, kiedy był tu ze mną na zimnym peronie po półtora miesiąca rozłąki, zrozumiałem jak bardzo mi go brakowało.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - oznajmił. - Moment, kiedy to było? A tak… sporządzałem notatki na wykładzie, tylko wtedy o tobie nie myślałem.

Czas się zatrzymał. W tamtej chwili niebo stało się jaśniejsze, bardziej błękitne i zdecydowanie weselsze, niesplamione żadną chmurką. Było łagodnym tłem dla nisko osadzonego słońca, którego promienie słoneczne stopniowo niszczyły naszą skórę. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego jesteśmy jedyną planetą, na której istnieje życie i przyszło mi do głowy, że może mieszkańcy pozostałych już dawno umarli z miłości, i mnie także czekał ten los.

Niespodziewanie pojawiła się Chloe, jej wyraz twarzy nie wróżył nic dobrego. Wyglądała tak, jakby chciała uderzyć Harry’ego w twarz za złamanie mi serca, ale była zbyt niska i właśnie to ją tak drażniło.

Później, tego samego dnia czas spędzaliśmy w naszej kawiarni, sącząc powoli koktajle limonkowe (ja i Harry), truskawkowe (Niall) i bananowe (Chloe). Miło było być tu z nimi, rozmawiać i dobrze się bawić. Mimo dziwnie wysokiej temperatury chciałem zostać, śmiać się z żartów Nialla, słuchać opowieści Chloe, mieć przy sobie Harry’ego.

Wczoraj wieczorem grałem z Georgią w scrabble, najnudniejszą grę na świecie, ponieważ zawsze wygrywam, więc zamiast się na niej skupić, zamyśliłem się. Okazało się, że nie do końca sobie wszystko przemyślałem w kwestii moich uczuć. Nie mogłem być gejem - uczestniczyć w paradach równości, nosić siateczkowe bluzki, bawić się w gej-barach i codziennie nakładać na skórę drogie kremy. Jednakże siedzenie tu z Harrym, spędzanie z nim czasu wcale nie zmieniało życia jakie dotychczas wiodłem. Ba! To było coś lepszego. Przebywanie z nim było zapominaniem o ważnych sprawach i cieszeniem się chwilą. Siedząc przede mną, Harry nie był tylko tą samą płcią, którą byłem zafascynowany. Harry był dla mnie ważną osobą, którą pragnąłem dotykać, wąchać, smakować i całować w usta. On był wyjątkiem i może dlatego bałem się go kochać.

\- …byłam w tym najlepsza. Kiedyś wypiłam dwa w ciągu minuty dwadzieścia! - mówiła Chloe, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

\- Pal sześć picie! Zmierzymy się na ciastka - Niall odpowiedział pewnym siebie tonem i wstał, by wygrzebać z kieszeni portfel.

\- Przyjmuję zakład. Bierzemy te w polewie czy… - Oboje odeszli od stolika, zostawiając mnie z Harrym. Jego wzrok z dwójki przyjaciół powędrował na mnie i powoli wypalał skrawek mojej skóry. Uniosłem głowę znad koktajlu, ledwo oddychając.

\- Nie możesz tak na mnie patrzeć, Harry - jego imię w moich ustach było dziwnie obce, zniekształcone. Wypowiedziałem je pierwszy raz od tamtej kłótni.

\- Wiem, przepraszam - odparł, jego głos był łagodny i melodyjny, jak śpiew ptaków wczesną wiosną. - Ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. Dobrze dziś wyglądasz.

\- Dzięki.

To on, czy tu po prostu było gorąco? Byłem tak mokry, że czułem pot spływający mi po plecach. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak.

\- Wszystko gra, Lou? - zapytał jeszcze łagodniejszym głosem, o ile to było możliwe.

Jeszcze większe ciepło rozlało mi się na sercu, kiedy przez zamazany obraz przed oczyma dostrzegłem z jaką czułością się we mnie wpatruje. Zrobiło mi się słabo, ale nie byłem pewien, czy mam już panikować. Powinienem po prostu wyjść z tego cholernie dusznego pomieszczenia.

\- Odprowadzisz mnie na pociąg? - zapytałem nieśmiało, bojąc się jego reakcji.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i już się podnosił.

\- Musisz iść? - Miałem już kiwać głową, gdy dodał: - Czy chcesz?

Nad ladą ze słodkościami wisiał dziwny, kwadratowy zegar. Wyobraziłem sobie, że zabiegany biznesmen przystaje i siada w jednym z kątów, by ukryć się przed czasem. Ja pragnąłem, aby czas zatrzymał się dla Harry’ego, ponieważ wtedy mógłbym go dogonić. Zmniejszyłbym różnicę siedmiu lat do trzech lub dwóch. Życie byłoby wtedy dużo łatwiejsze.

\- Muszę iść – skłamałem. – Proszę, odprowadź mnie. Tylko ty.

Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy Harry poszedł do Chloe i Nialla. Oboje zajęci dyskusją o swoim zakładzie, pokiwali głowami na słowa Harry’ego, których nie mogłem usłyszeć. Moja miłość wróciła do mnie po chwili i delikatnie chwyciła mnie za ramię.

\- Chodź Louis, zabiorę cię do domu.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Niebo przybrało wiele barw. Za nami - granat, nad nami - błękit. Kiedy spojrzało się przed siebie, miało kolor brudnej bieli, a nieco dalej łączyło się z zachodzącym słońcem pomarańczową linią. Zmierzaliśmy w tamtym kierunku, pojeni złudną nadzieją, że to dobra droga do tego drugiego świata. Żółtawa poświata, którą rzucały uliczne latarnie, padała na blade policzki Harry’ego Stylesa. Pozwoliłem sobie na zatracenie się w pięknie jego ciemnych oczu i wydętych warg. Jak kiedykolwiek miałbym przestać go kochać, skoro tak to utrudniał?

Kiedy dotarliśmy na stację, było już prawie ciemno i całkowicie pusto. Harry pozwolił mi oprzeć się na jego ramieniu. Było ciepłe, miękkie, pachniało domem, wypiekami oraz miłością. W jego objęciach czułem się niewiarygodnie bezpieczny.

\- Tak sobie myślałem… Może mógłbym zabrać cię na narty. Jadę po świętach z Niallem i Zaynem, kolegą ze studiów. Pewnie Chloe też się załapie, jeśli Horan z nią pogada.

\- Mama nigdy mnie nie puści.

\- Och, ją też możemy zabrać. Lub kogokolwiek z dorosłych, jeśli tak się o ciebie boi.

\- Ty jesteś dorosły – zaśmiałem się.

\- Och, wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Uśmiechnąłem się ponieważ była to idealna okazja na odnowienie relacji z siostrą.

\- Georgia byłaby zachwycona - odparłem i westchnąłem. Chłodny wiaterek głaskał moją rozpaloną skórę, mrok śpiewał kołysankę dla oczu. Byłem osłabiony, ale szczęśliwy.

\- To znaczy, że jesteśmy umówieni? - zapytał, jego głos był żywy i pełen nadziei. Entuzjazm drażnił lekko mój wyczulony słuch.

\- Wciąż muszę zapytać mamę.

\- No tak…

Zapanowała cisza, przerywana moim długim ziewaniem i jego westchnieniami. Zapytał parę razy jak się czuję i czy mi zimno. Trząsłem się tylko dlatego, że miałem dreszcze i bolał mnie każdy centymetr skóry, ale kiedy znalazłem się w jego objęciach, zrozumiałem, że tam od zawsze było moje miejsce. Ciepło jego ciała przypominało sobotnie wieczory, spędzane z całą rodziną przy kominku. Czas spędzony z ojcem pamiętałem jak przez mgłę. Pojawił się i zniknął, jak słaby płomień ogniska. Nigdy nie miałem przy sobie silnych dłoni ojca, nigdy nie sprawiłem, że był ze mnie dumny. W moim życiu były tylko trzy kobiety i inni, obcy mężczyźni mijani na ulicy, będący wieczną tajemnicą. Nie myślcie sobie, nie byłem kimś z fetyszem tatusia, ja po prostu potrzebowałem mężczyzny w swoim życiu.

\- Louis… Lou, nie zasypiaj - słowa Harry’ego wyrwały mnie z zadumy. Rzeczywiście, moje powieki były bardzo ciężkie, a nogi wiotkie. Gdyby nie Harry, już dawno bym upadł.

\- Która godzina? - zapytałem, chcąc utrzymać rozmowę. Pragnąłem słyszeć jego łagodny ton, tak piękny, iż sprawiał, że chciało mi się płakać.

\- Siedemnasta.

Pokręciłem głową i zaśmiałem się, choć wymagało to ode mnie wiele wysiłku. Praktycznie 50% energii zużywałem na oddychanie, drugie 50 na kochanie go.

\- Czas zatrzymał się gdy przyjechałeś - wymamrotałem, wtulając się w jego miękki tors.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Kiedy cię zobaczyłem, pomyślałem, że nigdy w życiu nie byłem szczęśliwszy. Opowiadałem o tobie Zaynowi, a on tylko śmiał się, że jestem kompletnym idiotą i wiesz, przez chwilę zwątpiłem w uczucia do ciebie. Ale to w końcu ty. Ty i twoje błyszczące oczy, twój uśmieszek, pewność siebie i wygląd elfa. Może to przez nadchodzące święta, a może to zapisane w gwiazdach, ale wiem, że nikt nie pokocha cię bardziej ode mnie. Niech Zayn mówi co chce i zawsze będzie sam - mówił tak, jakby to wiedział. Przecież nikt nie znał przyszłości, nie mógł powiedzieć co z nami będzie. Ale on po prostu miał tą pewność, a nie ma nic okropniejszego niż ludzie, którzy zawsze mają rację.

\- Mieliśmy dać sobie czas. Nie możesz mówić mi tych rzeczy tak po prostu, jakby nie miały znaczenia. Przecież… - Nie miałem siły na tłumaczenie.

\- Powiedz, że mnie nie kochasz - zażądał.

\- Co? - uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego. Jego opiekuńczy wyraz twarzy jeszcze bardziej mnie rozczulał.

\- Słyszałeś.

Chryste, przecież wiedział. Widziałem to w jego oczach, gdy patrzył na mnie, oczekując na odpowiedź. Naprawdę zachciało mi się płakać, ponieważ nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to coś między nami było tak pochrzanione. Oboje wiedzieliśmy o swoich uczuciach, więc wszystko powinno zmierzać w dobrym kierunku. Dlaczego miałem wrażenie, że tak nie jest? Może gdyby wszechświat nie spieprzył gdzieś na początku, wydając nas na świat w zbyt dużych odstępach czasowych… Może wtedy… A może to my byliśmy zbyt głupi i się tym przejmowaliśmy?

\- Jesteś moją pierwszą, największą miłością - powiedziałem, walcząc z ciężkimi powiekami.

\- Więc…

\- Kocham cię, głupku, ale ty już o tym wiesz.

Zamykając oczy mogłem niemal usłyszeć jak ja i Harry rozmawiamy w znajomym domku na drzewie, oboje zranieni i zakochani w sobie.

Ostatnie co pamiętam to suche wargi Harry’ego przyciśnięte do mojego rozpalonego czoła. Wygląda na to, że zachorowałem z miłości.


	11. Chapter 11

Budzenie się przypominało przedzieranie się przez ceglaną ścianę za pomocą małego młotka. Dodatkowo ból nieprzerwanie uderzał w ścianki mojej czaszki, a skronie okropnie mi pulsowały. Otworzenie oczu też było trudne. Powieki wydawały się ważyć tonę, nie chciały odsłonić mi świata.

Kiedy w końcu udało mi się ocknąć i zignorować łamanie w kościach, przewróciłem się na drugi bok i zobaczyłem mamę, siedzącą na krześle obrotowym z moim telefonem w ręku.

\- Co robisz? - wyrwało mi się, a przynajmniej tak miało, bo gdzieś w połowie słów głos łamał się okropnie.

Popatrzyła na mnie tak, jakbym był niepoważny i przez moment wydawało mi się, że to ja zrobiłem coś złego. A tak nie było. Bo nie było, prawda?

Obróciła się w moją stronę i oparła na jednym podłokietniku. Wyglądała całkowicie inaczej, bardziej srogo i chyba nie była wyspana, bo oczy otwierały jej się do połowy.

\- Co ja robię? Powiedz mi co ty robisz? Wychodzisz na cały dzień i wracasz półprzytomny z Harrym od Stylesów. Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie i nie podoba mi się on!

Zacząłem zastanawiać się czy rozmawiali o czymś, co by ją uraziło lub zezłościło. Ostatnim razem kiedy się widzieli, był moją opiekunką i mama kazała mi być dla niego miłym. Coś się ewidentnie zmieniło.

\- Co z nim nie tak? - zapytałem, ponieważ musiałem wiedzieć.

Komuś tak idealnemu jak on nie można było się oprzeć. Czekajcie, och, no tak. Jednak jego prywatny i publiczny wizerunek wciąż się różniły.

\- Wszystko! Jest bezczelny, za stary jak na twojego przyjaciela i zachowywał się wczoraj nie tak jak powinien.

\- Co… co masz na myśli?

\- Chciał cię wczoraj położyć do łóżka! – wrzasnęła, jakby to było największe przestępstwo świata, a ja po prostu starałem się ją zrozumieć.

Sypialnia była miejscem, do którego nie zapraszało się kogoś, kto nie powinien tam być. Babcia mi o tym mówiła. W sypialni jest wiele osobistych rzeczy i łóżko. Mogą tam wejść tylko osoby, które nie skradną ci dziewictwa lub które już je mają. Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, słowa babci.

\- Przestań, mamo. Jest tylko dobrym przyjacielem. Byliśmy z Chloe w kawiarni i poczułem się słabo, a Harry akurat się pojawił.

\- I nagle zaproponował, że odprowadzi cię do domu! - dokończyła, ale nie brzmiała miło i przez chwilę, nie wiem czemu, zachciało mi się płakać.

\- Tak właśnie było, dlaczego mi nie wierzysz? - Byłem okropnym kłamcą i frustrowałem się, gdy ktoś nie chciał się nabrać.

\- Ponieważ widziałam esemesy jakie do siebie piszecie.

Zamrugałem, ponieważ nie wysłałem do niego zbyt dużo wiadomości od kiedy się pogodziliśmy. Musiała dotrzeć do tych starych, pierwszych. To było upokarzające.

\- Chcę wiedzieć co jeszcze robisz i o czym mi nie mówisz.

\- Widywałem go, gdy byłem u Gemmy. To wszystko. - Mówiłem tylko to, co chciała usłyszeć. I już nie miałem siły. Gardło i nos miałem zatkane i ledwo oddychałem, a ona ciągle pytała.

\- Całowałeś go?

\- NIE!

Ale bardzo chciałem. Och, tak bardzo chciałem, żeby pocałował mnie w usta. Gdybym tylko czuł się lepiej na tej cholernej stacji…

\- Lubisz go?

\- Jako przyjaciela. - Po tym zamilkła i zgarbiła się na krześle. Wyglądała jak dziecko, które zgubiło się w galerii handlowej. Zrobiło mi się jej żal, ale bardzo chciałem, aby mnie zrozumiała i przestała wyglądać na tak… kruchą i zarazem wściekłą. - Nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół poza Chloe. Może dlatego, że są tacy niedojrzali i nie można porozmawiać z nimi na poważne tematy. Harry jest starszy i kiedy bliżej się go pozna, można się naprawdę…

\- … zakochać.

Wpatrzyłem się w nią z otwartymi ustami. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to powiedziała.

\- Co? Nie! Skądże! Dlaczego przyszło ci to do głowy?

\- Louis, powiedz mi, czy jesteś gejem? - W ogóle mnie nie słuchała. Miałem dość ludzi pytających o moją orientację. Jakby była jakaś różnica między lubieniem kutasów a fascynowaniem się cyckami.

\- Jeszcze się określam.

Wyglądało na to, że liczyła na inną odpowiedź.

\- Cóż, w takim razie nie śpiesz się.

Zaczęła wstawać. Odłożyła mój telefon i jak gdyby nigdy nic, podeszła do drzwi. Tak, wcale mnie przed chwilą nie uraziła. Teraz to naprawdę chciałem płakać.

Odrzuciłem kołdrę, aby pójść po komórkę i napisać do Harry’ego, ale w tym samym momencie odwróciła się, marszcząc brwi.

\- A ty dokąd? Wczoraj miałeś gorączkę, więc poleżysz dobre siedem dni.

\- Ale ja i Georgia mamy jechać po świętach na narty - zaprotestowałem.

Skrzyżowała ręce i oparła się o framugę.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć: ty i Harry, i Georgia.

Naburmuszyłem się i odwróciłem od niej. Chciałem żeby zamilkła i poszła przygotowywać swoją głupią wigilię.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy.

\- W tej sytuacji nie, bo i tak się nie zgodzę, żebyś jechał - rzekła swoim ostrym jak brzytwa głosem.

\- Dlaczego?!

\- Ponieważ masz gorączkę! I nie podnoś na mnie głosu, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie! W tym domu się nie krzyczy!

Zabawne, bo sama krzyczała. Pierwszy raz byłem tak wściekły na moją mamę. Chciałem jechać na te narty, żeby zobaczyć Harry’ego i może w końcu pozwolić się czemuś między nami dziać. W tej chwili myślałem tylko o rozpłakaniu się. Taką miałem ochotę pocałować go na tym ściegu.

\- Spodziewałam się po tobie więcej zdrowego rozsądku. Nie tak cię wychowywałam. A teraz masz odpoczywać i zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek rozrywkach. Wezmę twój telefon i odwołam wszystkie spotkania, które nagle stały się dla ciebie takie ważne. Harry Styles nie jest osobą, z którą powinieneś mieć jakikolwiek kontakt. Ten chłopak jest niebezpieczny, bezczelny i zuchwały. Nie ma w nim nic, co mogłoby sprawić, że pozwolę ci się z nim spotykać. Żadnej pozytywnej cechy. Nie zmienił się od czasów szkoły, choć miałam taką nadzieję. Już ja wybiję ci go z głowy. A jeśli nie ja, to babcia. Jedyne o czym powinieneś teraz myśleć to edukacja. Moje dziecko nie będzie się włóczyło po mieście z dorosłym mężczyzną, który…

\- Nienawidzę cię. - Przerwałem jej, ponieważ powiedziała za wiele. Powinna wiedzieć, ja bardzo mnie rani. Nie miała prawa mówić o nim tych wszystkich rzeczy, ale jednocześnie byłem zły, że Harry nie zrobił wczoraj nic, by go polubiła.

Chciałem jej powiedzieć, że jedyne co potrafi to stawianie zakazów i wyznaczanie granic, i że powinna zająć się swoją cholerną biologią, bo pewnie ma tony jedynek do postawienia, ale powstrzymałem się… albo po prostu nie miałem na to siły.

\- Świetnie - odrzekła po dłuższej pauzie i trzasnęła drzwiami.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Dwudziestego siódmego grudnia o pierwszej w nocy Georgia weszła do mojego pokoju ubrana w ciemne jeansy i ciepłą polarową bluzę. Pomimo mroku dostrzegłem rysy jej twarzy. Przykucnęła przy moim łóżku i szepnęła:

\- Louis, śpisz?

Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie i uśmiechnąłem się. Przez szparę w zasłonie przedostawało się światło ulicznej lampy, które oświetlało połowę twarzy Georgii. Miałem naprawdę ładną siostrę. Z tą delikatną urodą, długimi rzęsami i małym, uroczym noskiem już dawno powinna kogoś sobie znaleźć.

\- Nie śpię. - Odpoczywałem cały dzień, ale byłem wykończony chorobą, więc ledwo mówiłem. - Czemu tu jesteś?

Nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego podniosła się i usiadła na łóżku tuż obok mnie. Sięgnęła do mojego czoła, które na szczęście nie było już rozpalone.

\- Wciąż chcesz jechać na narty? - zapytała swoim spokojnym jak szum morza głosem. Zawsze chciałem mieć taki głos. Ośmieliłbym się nawet poprosić o niego na gwiazdkę w przyszłym roku. - Mogę cię tam zabrać, ale musisz być gotowy w ciągu dwóch godzin.

Poprawiłem się na miejscu, nie biorąc jej słów na poważnie.

\- Wiesz, że mama mi nie pozwoliła.

Przeczesała moje włosy i włożyła kosmyk za ucho. Lubiłem jej ciepły dotyk, był prawie tak przyjemny jak ten Harry’ego.

\- Zostawiłam list, żeby się nie martwiła. Nie zatrzyma nas, a po powrocie wezmę całą odpowiedzialność na siebie.

\- Naprawdę to dla mnie zrobisz? - chciałem się upewnić.

Pokiwała głową i oznajmiła, że dzwoniła już do Harry’ego i Chloe.

 

I właśnie tak znalazłem się na stoku, wsadzony w narty, na których nie potrafiłem jeździć. Spojrzałem w górę na niebo, które przybrało błękitny kolor splamiony pojedynczymi chmurami. Były niczym łaty, które zakrywały dziury - przejścia do tego drugiego świata. Pomyślałem, że ktoś miał już dość tego, że nie może kochać starszego chłopaka i je wydrapał. A może to byłem ja.

Wokół leżało dużo śniegu odbijającego światło słoneczne, które drażniło moje oczy. Po części dlatego, że byłem chory.

Ledwo zauważyłem, że podjechał do mnie Zayn, przyjaciel Harry’ego, największy heteryk jakiego mogłem w życiu spotkać. Wystarczyło, że Zayn otworzy usta, a już wychodziła z nich masa zdań, wyrażających jego opinię na temat mojego wieku, homoseksualizmu lub tej dziwnej chemii między mną i Harrym. Był bezczelnym i narcystycznym skurwysynem, ale polubiłem go.

\- Co Louis, nie radzisz sobie? - zapytał, a ja nie mogłem nawet spojrzeć mu w oczy, ponieważ nosił okulary, w których mogłem się przeglądnąć.

\- Niespecjalnie - powiedziałem do swojego odbicia.

\- Chodź no, pomogę ci.

Stanął obok mnie i zaczął wyjaśniać co robić, by nie zabić się przy pierwszej jeździe i subtelnie dodał, że byłoby szkoda, gdybym stłukł sobie ten gejowski tyłeczek, ponieważ Harry nie miałby co macać, a ja powstrzymałem się od komentarza.

Przestałem go słuchać, gdy dostrzegłem Georgię stojącą niebezpiecznie blisko Harry’ego i mimo że Harry był gejem, poczułem się okropnie zazdrosny. Zayn chyba zauważył moją kwaśną minę, ponieważ przesunął się tak, by zasłonić mi dwójkę i tłumaczył dalej.

Zrozumiałem, że narty nie są dla mnie, gdy mulat popchnął mnie z małej górki, a ja zacząłem panikować i wywołałem u małych dzieci salwę śmiechu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak żałośnie.

\- Kiedy trzy lata temu uczyłem Harry’ego, zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo. Wy, geje, macie coś wspólnego - skomentował Zayn, ale uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem, więc nie uznałem to za obelgę.

Jeśli zatkałoby się uszy, Zayn wydawałby się idealny, poważnie. Miał tak piękne oczy - gdy nie nosił tych cholernych narciarskich gogli - że niejeden heteryk zmieniłby dla niego orientację. Wiedziałem, że był współlokatorem Harry’ego i przyjechał do Londynu z Bradford, palił papierosy, miał 23 lata i fioła na punkcie tatuaży. Poza tym, lubił przeklinać, ale nigdy w towarzystwie kobiet.

\- Zrozumiałeś? - zapytał nagle Zayn, a mnie zrobiło się gorąco. Świetnie, wcale go nie słuchałem i nagle odechciało mi się tu być. Georgia podrywała obiekt moich westchnień i od tego wszystkiego bolała mnie głowa. Od śniegu, wrzasków, ludzi i nieba, które zdawało się być nieskończonością i ta nieskończoność zabierała mi powietrze.

\- Nie do końca - wymruczałem w stronę Zayna.

Chłopak westchnął głośno i odwrócił się, by wrzasnąć:

\- HARRY! POZWÓL NA MOMENT! - Kędzierzawy mężczyzna odepchnął się swoimi kijkami i podjechał do nas. Perfekcyjność kryła się w każdym jego ruchu. - Wyjaśnij proszę swojemu przyjacielowi co ma robić, żeby przeżyć na tych pieprzonych nartach, na miłość Boską, bo ja nie mówię w waszym tęczowym języku.

Po tym jak Harry zaśmiał się głośno, Zayn zjechał w dół popisując się slalomem. Niall, Chloe i kilka ładnych dziewcząt wiwatowało mu i klaskało na dole. Wywróciłem oczami i zatrzymałem je na Harrym. W tym świetle wyglądał idealnie, rysy twarzy były doskonale widoczne, usta nabrzmiałe i wyglądające miękko i słodko, a jego zielone tęczówki przyozdobiła ciemna obwódka. Mężczyzna sprawiał, że miękły mi kolana.

\- Wygląda na to, że ktoś kradnie nam nasz wspólny czas - rzekł, wskazując brodą na Georgię, a potem na Zayna. Uśmiech miał dziecka, co było śmieszne jak na 23-letniego faceta. Ale Harry to Harry i Harry był po prostu wyjątkowy.

\- Tak. Jeszcze trochę i ona zmieni cię w hetero - odparłem półżartem.

Harry pokręcił głową, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył spokojnym głosem.

\- Jest ładna - powiedziałem, ponieważ to była prawda. Georgia miała to coś, dzięki czemu patrzyłeś na nią i czułeś potrzebę oznajmienia, że jest ładna. Dopiero potem stwierdzałeś, że jest ładną suką.

Harry odwrócił głowę i patrzył na nią, na to jak boryka się ze sprzętem, a potem znów pokręcił głową.

\- Nie tak ładna jak jej młodszy brat - powiedział i spojrzał na mnie tym swoim wzrokiem.

Miałem ochotę uderzyć go w twarz, ale tylko zachichotałem. Zayn miał racje, byłem takim gejem…

\- Harry! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - dało się słyszeć nawoływanie Georgii.

Wiem, że to okrutne, ale w tamtej chwili chciałem, żeby lawina ją porwała. Harry posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie i odjechał w jej stronę. Wbiłem kije w śnieg i zacząłem grzebać w lodzie, szukając tam jakiejś wskazówki. Było mi zimno i jednocześnie gorąco, czułem miłość i nienawiść, i chciałem już wrócić do schroniska, aby przesiedzieć tam cały pobyt. Powinienem posłuchać ma…

\- Uwaga! Proszę pana!

Nie zdążyłem się całkowicie odwrócić, bo jakiś rozpędzony dzieciak uderzył w moje plecy i upadł na śnieg. Za to moje narty ruszyły do przodu.

\- O nie…

Nie, nie, nie.

Narty nabierały prędkości, kije upadły gdzieś i nawet nie wiem kiedy je wypuściłem. Z trudem utrzymywałem równowagę, a ludzie mijali mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Stanąłem twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, ale kogo to obchodziło.

I wtedy, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawił się Harry. Przez moment jechał obok, a potem rzucił się na mnie i oboje upadliśmy na śnieg.

Poczułem okropny ból w prawej części ciała, ale powstrzymałem jęk.

\- Ty niezdaro, jesteś cały?

Cały, zdrowy i zakochany w tobie, ale przecież ci tego nie powiem.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Tylko stłukłem kolano.

Harry zaśmiał się, ukazując swoje zdrowe zęby, tak białe jak zimny puch wokół nas. Leżał na mnie, ogrzewając mnie swoim ciałem, nos trzymał niebezpiecznie blisko mojego nosa. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że siedzimy na takiej białej chmurce i że naglę zapadamy się do jej wnętrza.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć, żebym olał twoją siostrę, zamiast narażać swoje życie - rzekł swoim ciepłym, opiekuńczym tonem, który sprawiał, że się rumieniłem i to nie była sprawka gorączki.

\- Nie planowałem tego - zaśmiałem się.

Miło było leżeć na tym zimnym śniegu i chichotać jak opętany z Harrym na sobie. Zwłaszcza kiedy patrzył na mnie wzrokiem pełnym uczucia.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie kochasz? - zapytał niespodziewanie, marszcząc brwi.

Przybrałem tą samą minę i sięgnąłem do loków wystających spod jego czapki, zakręcając je na palcu. Były miększe i delikatniejsze niż myślałem.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziałem, ponieważ to była prawda.

\- Więc dlaczego mnie nie chcesz?

Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. Głaskałem jego policzek, patrzyłem w jego oczy. To wszystko mogło być moje, ale bałem się, że znów wyjedzie i mnie zostawi. A kiedy zrobił to ostatnim razem, czułem się jak dziecko siedzące w kącie, które kiwa się w przód i w tył.

\- Chcę, oczywiście, że chcę. Gdybym tylko był starszy… Ja… Ta cała różnica wieku. To siedem lat, Harry - wyjaśniłem najdelikatniej jak umiałem. Harry zbliżył się jeszcze odrobinę.

\- Kocham cię zbyt mocno, by się tym przejmować.

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Coś w tych słowach sprawiało, że obwiniałem się za tą sytuację; za to, że nie możemy być razem i za to, że ta cholerna chmurka nagle zaczęła się przerzedzać. Czas nas naglił, a ja chciałem wreszcie go pocałować.

\- Będziesz musiał mi to udowodnić - szepnąłem spokojnie prosto w jego wargi.

Nagle zacząłem strasznie się denerwować, ponieważ nigdy w życiu się nie całowałem, a było już za późno na odwrót.

\- Udowodnię - obiecał i dotknął swoimi wargami moje.

Zaczęło się od muśnięcia, tak delikatnego, przypominającego łaskotanie ptasim piórem. Później przekręcił głowę w prawo i docisnął usta do mojej dolnej wargi. Czułem na sobie jego usta, czułem jak mnie pieszczą i przyprawiają o dreszcze. Kiedy je docisnął, myślałem, że wybuchnę, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co stało się później. Poczułem jego język i jedyne o czym myślałem to rozchylenie warg. Pragnąłem więcej i więcej, więc pozwoliłem mu wtargnąć do mojej jamy ustnej, połaskotać podniebienie, wycofać się i na sam koniec cmoknąć czule i powoli moje wargi.

Nie poczułem fajerwerków, ani gwiazd - jak mówiła Chloe. Moim ciałem zawładnęły takie dreszcze i pożądanie, że czułem jedynie szczerą miłość. Nigdy nie pragnąłem nikogo tak bardzo jak jego.

Kiedy się odsunął, powtórzył:

\- Udowodnię… - I pocałował mnie jeszcze raz, a było to nieme “nie złość się, że pójdę do twojej siostry. Kocham tylko ciebie”.


	12. Chapter 12

ROZDZIAŁ DEDYKUJĘ MESSY I CARRY

STYCZEŃ

Biały puch skrzypiał pod moimi stopami, gdy odśnieżałem podjazd. Ulica skąpana była w popielatych barwach, szczególnie przez brudną chlapę, pozostałą na drogach. Dłonie odmarzały mi od niskiej temperatury, z kolei po plecach spływał mi pot.

To była ostatnia z moich licznych kar, które dostałem po powrocie z nart. Georgia wcale się za mną nie wstawiła, zamiast tego przeprosiła i wypowiedziała wyuczoną regułkę o tym jaki byłem smutny i że nie mogła mnie tak zostawić. Mama – ku mojemu zdziwieniu - przebaczyła jej natychmiast. Od tamtej pory Georgia zaczęła bywać w domu rzadko, usprawiedliwiając się szukaniem nowej, lepiej płatnej pracy, choć i tak wiedziałem, że kręci z kimś na boku i ten ktoś nie spodobałby się mamie. To było w porządku. Mogła umawiać się z kim chce, byleby zostawiła Harry’ego w spokoju, nie lubiłem się dzielić.

Harry wrócił na studia kilka dni po wyjeździe na narty, więc nie miałem okazji się z nim pożegnać, ale tym razem nie miałem mu tego za złe. Dziś rodzina Sheeranów zaprosiła nas i kilka innych rodzin na pożegnalny obiad. Pożegnalny, ponieważ ksiądz opuszczał parafię.

\- Gotowe! - zawołałem, gdy wszedłem do domu i zacząłem strzepywać śnieg z butów.

\- Nie tutaj! - krzyknęła babcia, ale biały puch spadł już na podłogę w holu. Opuściła ręce tak, że wisiały wzdłuż jej tułowia jak dwie gałęzie, poobdzierane z liści. Pomarszczone ciała starych ludzi były odrażające i robiło się człowiekowi przykro, gdy na nie patrzył.

\- Powinniśmy się pospieszyć, bo znów zaczyna padać - oznajmiłem zwyczajnym głosem, chcąc brzmieć naturalnie.

Mama wyszła właśnie z pokoju, walcząc z kolczykiem przy lewym uchu.

\- Zachowuj się tam.

Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby tego nie powiedziała.

A powiedziała to, ponieważ Stylesowie też byli zaproszeni.

 

~*~

Posadzili mnie przy prawie pustym stole. Sheeranowie witali Tomlinsonów, Devinów i Lloydów, a ja zostałem przyprowadzony tu przez gosposię. Jakieś pięć krzeseł ode mnie, w drugim rzędzie siedziało okropnie rude dziecko i gapiło się na mnie ze smarkami w nosie.

Każdy Sheeran był rudy i wychowywany na fryzjera, ponieważ salony fryzjerskie Sheeranów były znane w całym kraju. Przy każdym wspólnym posiłku głowa rodziny wygłaszał mowę o ich tradycji, podkreślając na koniec słowa: z pokolenia na pokolenie, przekazujemy te nożyczki i grzebień. A potem dorośli śmiali się, choć sam nigdy nie wiedziałem z czego.

Zawsze zastanawiałem się dlaczego żadne z nich nie wpadło na przefarbowanie sobie tych pomarańczowych kołtunów.

Kiedy wszyscy zasiedli wreszcie przy stole, pojawił się Ojciec Ben i Stylesowie. Pełna pozytywnej energii Gemma weszła jako pierwsza, witając się i jednocześnie zdejmując płaszcz. Wieszaki były tak obrzucone każdego rodzaju okryciem wierzchnim, że biedna krzątała się ze swoją kurtką, póki Ed - najstarszy Sheeran - nie zaoferował jej swojej pomocy. Wyglądało na to, że ja, Gemma i Clay Sheeran jesteśmy tu najmłodsi. Georgia miała dwadzieścia osiem lat, Ed wyglądał na studenta, jego siostra, Cynthia, przeżyła niedawno dziewiętnaście wiosen, a ta dziewczyna od Lloydów, Cher, była już dorosłą kobietą. No i wreszcie Harry… A właśnie, gdzie on…

\- Cześć, Lou-Lou - cichy szept dotarł do moich uszu. Harry odsuwał właśnie krzesło i siadał naprzeciwko mnie. Wyglądał niesamowicie seksownie w swojej rozpiętej marynarce i koszulce w serek*. Przysięgam, że gdzieś na świecie rodziło się dziecko, gdy się uśmiechał. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, na przykład, że jest przystojny albo że jego włosy wyglądają na jeszcze bardziej puszyste niż ostatnio, ale gdy tylko otworzyłem usta, on pokiwał głową. Zrozumiałem.

\- Dzień dobry, proszę pana - odpowiedziałem posłusznie, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Jego nogi złączyły się z moimi pod stołem, który nakryto długim obrusem. Minutę później podano nam zupę. Trudno było cokolwiek przełknąć, kiedy modliło się, by mama nie dostrzegła rumieńców na mojej twarzy. Siedziała dość daleko, ale wciąż zerkała na mnie podejrzliwie.

Nagle Ojciec Ben zastukał łyżką o szkło. Wyobraziłem sobie, że szklanka rozbija się na tysiące kawałeczków i jeden z nich wpada mamie do oka. Wszyscy krzyczą, pan Sheeran wzywa pogotowie, a Harry porywa mnie do samochodu, którym uciekamy daleko od tego domu.

\- Zanim ta hojna i niezmiernie gościnna rodzina poda nam drugie danie, chciałbym aby mój ulubiony ministrant przeczytał fragment Pisma Świętego. Louis, proszę wstań i zrób mi tą przyjemność zanim odjadę.

Harry patrzył na mnie z rozbawieniem, ale w tym samym czasie jego kolano otarło się o moje. Wspierał mnie…

\- Louis?

Odgoniłem myśli i powoli odsunąłem krzesło. Gosposia podeszła do mnie z niewielką książką, oprawioną w twardą, brunatną okładkę.

\- Księga Rodzaju 19, 4-9 - polecił, a ja przejąłem księgę i westchnąłem. Kiedy trafiłem na odpowiednią stronę, przełknąłem ciężko. Sodoma i Gomora - mogłem się tego spodziewać.

\- Zanim jeszcze udali się na spoczynek, mieszkający w Sodomie mężczyźni, młodzi i starzy, ze wszystkich stron miasta, otoczyli dom, wywołali Lota i rzekli do niego: «Gdzie tu są ci ludzie, którzy przyszli do ciebie tego wieczoru? Wyprowadź ich do nas, abyśmy mogli z nimi poswawolić!» Lot, który wyszedł do nich do wejścia, zaryglowawszy za sobą drzwi, rzekł im: «Bracia moi, proszę was, nie dopuszczajcie się tego występku! Mam dwie córki, które jeszcze nie żyły z mężczyzną, pozwólcie, że je wyprowadzę do was; postąpicie z nimi, jak się wam podoba, bylebyście tym ludziom niczego nie czynili, bo przecież są oni pod moim dachem!» Ale oni krzyknęli: «Odejdź precz!» I mówili: «Sam jest tu przybyszem i śmie nami rządzić! Jeszcze gorzej z tobą możemy postąpić niż z nimi!».

Podniosłem wzrok na Harry’ego, który zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Ojciec Ben rozpoczął kazanie o nieszczęściu, jakie sprowadzili na miasto homoseksualiści. Czytałem ten tekst wiele razy i widziałem w nim zupełnie co innego, niż Ojciec Ben; czytałem również to, co jest dalej, na przykład, że córki Lota upiły ojca i zaszły z nim w ciążę, a jednemu z chłopców nadały imię Ben. Zabawne, Ben jak Ojciec Ben.

Ta dziewczyna, Cher, co chwilę wywracała oczami i wyglądała przy tym zabawnie. Oddałem Pismo Święte i przeprosiłem, chcąc odejść od stołu.

\- Louis - skarciła mnie mama, ale nie było szans, by zmusiła mnie do słuchania bzdur duchownego, który nie wiedział o życiu więcej niż ja sam.

\- Za dużo wypiłem - próbowałem ją przekonać.

Ojciec Ben przerwał na moment.

\- W porządku, Johannah, to niezdrowe. Chłopak będzie miał na starość problemy z pęcherzem. - Dorośli zaśmiali się sympatycznie, a ja udałem się długim korytarzem do łazienki na piętrze, gdyż ta na dole była przeznaczona służbie.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą dopiero gdy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Próbowałem okłamywać się, że Sheeranowie nie oszczędzają na ogrzewaniu i dlatego jest mi tak gorąco, ale szybko zorientowałem się, że wszystko o czym myślę, to Harry i kawałek jego odsłoniętego torsu, i to właśnie on był przyczyną wysokiej temperatury.

I nagle ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Pomyślałem, że jeśli to ten, o którym myślę, to mam magiczne moce.

\- Louis? - Przez szparę między framugą i drzwiami wychyliła się kędzierzawa głowa, a duże zielone oczy zamigotały, gdy się na mnie natknęły. No pięknie, jestem pieprzoną wróżką.

\- Harry - odpowiedziałem, nagle czując potrzebę zajęcia czymś rąk, więc odkręciłem wodę i zacząłem je myć. - Co tu robisz?

Wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Na jego białym T-shircie widniała ogromna, pomarańczowa plama.

\- Zapłaciłem temu rudemu dziecku, żeby mnie oblało - wyjaśnił i prześledził wzrokiem kształt plamy. - Wygląda jak Australia… - Wybuchłem śmiechem. - Ale warto było. Musiałem cię zobaczyć.

\- Już mnie widziałeś, głupku - odparłem, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od jego zarumienionej skóry, gładkiej powierzchni twarzy i prostej linii brwi. Nad lustrem paliły się trzy lampki, każda rzucała na Harry’ego swoje ostre światło, jakby biły się o to, która najmocniej go oświetli.

\- Może inaczej, chciałem cię przywitać, dotknąć. - Uniósł dłoń do moich włosów i zaczepił kosmyk o ucho. - Chyba są już czyste - szepnął, patrząc na strumień wody, w którym chłodziłem moje rozgrzane dłonie.

\- Och! - westchnąłem i zakręciłem kurek.

Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta. Odgłos rozłączanych ust odbił się echem o kafelki.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to moja odpowiedź na jego czuły gest.

\- Więc… - zaczął ponownie Harry, sięgając po ręcznik, by wytrzeć moje dłonie. - Nie dzwoniłeś, nie pisałeś, czyżby zamknęła cię w komórce i kazała czytać książki?

\- Coś w tym stylu.

Pomyślałem o kazaniu, którego słuchałem po powrocie do domu. Mama mówiła o odpowiedzialności, przyzwoitości i zdrowym rozsądku, potem zablokowała mi połączenia do Harry’ego. Wiedziałem jak je odblokować, ale nie chciałem jej złościć. Odbyłem swoją karę, skupiłem się na nauce i na odnawianiu relacji między nami. Zrobiłem nawet szalik na drutach dla babci. Wszystko tylko po to, by przypodobać się mamie. Miałem nadzieję, że wtedy da sobie spokój z mówieniem o tym, jak bardzo złym człowiekiem jest Harry. Jak dotąd działało.

\- Musiało być nudno - powiedział Harry, krzywiąc się. Odłożył ręcznik do szafki, ale ja zabrałem go z powrotem i rozwiesiłem na grzejniku.

\- Nie miał mnie kto pocałować - wyznałem z udawanym żalem i niedługo po tym poczułem dłonie na moich biodrach. Harry oparł głowę na moim ramieniu i zakołysał się na boki. - Ktoś nas przyłapie. Co robisz?

Mimo tego co powiedziałem, przekręciłem głowę i znów go pocałowałem, tym razem dłużej i czulej. Byłem dużo niższy i mniejszy, więc Harry schylał się do moich ust.

Nagle odwrócił mnie do siebie, a jego krocze uderzyło moje.

Sapnąłem.

\- Lou, Lou, Lou… - Pokiwał głową na boki. - Ileż można mówić, że jestem najlepszym, co cię w życiu spotkało? - zapytał, łapiąc mnie mocno w ramiona. - Po prostu ci to pokażę. Właśnie tego chciałeś… Tam, na śniegu.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, bojąc się tego, co wymyślił, ale jednocześnie byłem na to gotowy – ufałem mu.

Usiłowałem coś z siebie wydusić, ale nasze krocza otarły się o siebie niespodziewanie, więc zawyłem. Dłoń Harry’ego szybko zakryła moje usta.

\- Musisz być cicho - uspokoił mnie i zastąpił dłoń wargami. Jeśli zamierzał uciszyć mnie językiem, to udało mu się.

\- Mmmm - zamruczałem, próbując zaalarmować go o jednej, drobnej sprawie. - Har… - wydukałem między pocałunkami. - Koszulka… Plama.

\- Och, zapomniałem.

Odsunął się, ponieważ plama na jego koszulce zaczęła przesiąkać na moją. Zdjął marynarkę i T-shirt, i wtedy moim oczom ukazał się tors mężczyzny; wyrzeźbione ciało, mięśnie i tatuaże. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem ich w całości.

Harry uśmiechnął się chytrze i pchnął mnie na ścianę. Przywarł kroczem do mojej erekcji i pocierał ją mocno swoim ciałem.

\- Harry, przestań. Za… za ciasno - jęczałem prosząc o dotyk; o to by zsunął ze mnie spodnie i zrobił coś z tym problemem.

\- Prosisz mnie o zrobienie ci laski? - zapytał z dziwną nutą pewności w głosie. - Przecież to mogłoby podchodzić pod molestowanie. Chyba że… bylibyśmy parą.

Jego duży i twardy penis znów się o mnie otarł.

\- Yh, t-to szantaż! - wydyszałem tuż przed jego ustami.

\- Ja i szantaż? Nie śmiałbym - rzekł z ironią i uśmiechnął się. Już prawie zapomniałem jak zawziętym i bezdusznym sukinsynem był, gdy chciał osiągnąć swój cel. Tylko że, cholera, właśnie taki najbardziej mnie pociągał. Okej, chciał się bawić? A kto wie o zabawie lepiej niż dziecko?

Odepchnąłem go. Krew w moich żyłach buzowała tak szybko, że poczułem się zdolny do wszystkiego. W tamtej chwili pomieszczenie oderwało się od reszty domu i wzlecieliśmy daleko nad ziemię. Tylko ja i on. Czułem to.

Podszedłem do niego niewinnie, trzymając dłonie splątane za plecami. Był dużo wyższy, więc mogłem spojrzeć na niego spod rzęs.

\- Louis przeprasza, tatusiu - powiedziałem najłagodniejszym głosem, na jaki było mnie stać. - Czy Louis może zrobić coś, by tatuś mu wybaczył? Louis obiecuje, że będzie grzeczny… lub nie.

Harry spojrzał na mnie w zdumieniu, nie wiedząc co zrobić, lecz po chwili jego wyraz twarzy diametralnie się zmienił.

\- Wygląda na to, że Louis dostanie klapsa - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. Chciał się w to bawić.

\- Och, tylko nie to. Louis prosi na kolanach.

Uklęknąłem, a Harry zrozumiawszy, odpiął szybko swój pasek i zsunął spodnie w dół. Materiał białych bokserek opinał okazałą długość Harry’ego Stylesa, a w jednym miejscu stał się nieco wilgotny od wyciekającego preejakulantu. Owładnęła mną dzika rządza posmakowania tego pokaźnego kutasa.

Złapałem z dwóch stron gumkę od bokserek i pociągnąłem ją w dół. No i proszę, wypuściłem potwora. Był tak twardy, że otarł się o moją twarz, gdy podskoczył w górę.

\- Oj…

Harry wplątał palce w kosmyki moich brązowych włosów i pogłaskał mnie.

\- Spraw by tatuś był z ciebie dumny.

Pokiwałem grzecznie głową i zaraz po tym jak zatrzepotałem rzęsami, zbliżyłem usta do główki jego penisa. Chryste, był taki ogromny, sztywny i ociekający lepką cieczą, że nie mogłem dłużej czekać. Zassałem czubek i poczułem wibracje - dreszcze - odchodzące z ciała Harry’ego. Zanurzyłem go w swoich ustach, z początku eksperymentalnie, chcąc sprawdzić, czy w ogóle go zmieszczę, ale zanim się obejrzałem, penis przesuwał się po moim miękkim, wilgotnym języku, aż mój nos zderzył się z podbrzuszem, a broda z workiem mosznowym.

Harry zassał powietrze i spojrzał w dół.

\- Zrobiłeś to! Wziąłeś go całego! - pochwalił mnie z takim entuzjazmem w głosie, jakby zmieszczenie penisa dorosłego mężczyzny w gardle szesnastolatka było nie lada wyzwaniem.

Wysunąłem go z budzi, by móc mówić.

\- Tatuś jest ze mnie dumny? - zapytałem, niczym sześciolatek, którego pochwaliła przedszkolanka. Może to była tylko głupia, erotyczna zabawa, ale ja naprawdę byłem z siebie zadowolony.

\- Bardziej niż dumny - powiedział Harry. - Niegrzeczny, niegrzeczny chłopiec. Mama wie, że trzyma w domu takiego grzesznika?

Zanim kazałem mu się zamknąć i pieprzyć moje usta, spojrzałem na niego spod rzęs i wyznałem:

\- Za dnia posłuszny ministrant, w nocy księżniczka obciągania.

├ ILLEGALLY ┤

Kiedy pan Sheeran wyciągnął drogie wino i zaprosił wszystkich dorosłych do pokoju zabaw, gdzie stał duży stół bilardowy, pani Sheeran nalewała mi drugą szklankę soku pomarańczowego, który miał zmyć posmak spermy. Stałem obok filara, obserwując toczącą się grę, kiedy Cher pokiwała palcem na znak, bym poszedł za nią. Odstawiłem szklankę i czmychnąłem na korytarz, niezauważony przez mamę i Georgię.

Kiedy stanąłem przed dziewczyną, nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Wysiliłem się tylko na:

\- Cześć.

\- Jesteś Louis? Chyba nie zdążyliśmy się poznać. Cher Lloyd - przedstawiła się, podając mi rękę. Złapałem ją. Jej skóra była gładka i delikatna, a na palcach widniała masa przepięknych pierścionków. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy widzieliśmy się na takiej kolacji, ale pierwszy raz, kiedy ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. - Przepraszam, że cię porywam, ale chyba nie będziesz siedział z tymi opasłymi gburami? Zwłaszcza z moim ojcem, mistrzem sarkazmu i nieśmiesznych żartów, które rozumieją tylko ludzie tak bogaci jak on.

Zaśmiałem się. Miała rację, jej tata był człowiekiem, którego obecność sprawiała ból fizyczny. Poważnie.

\- Więc gdzie mnie zabierasz?

Westchnęła, sięgając do klamki drzwi tarasowych.

\- W miejsce, dzięki któremu Ed jeszcze nie zwariował. - Pchnęła drzwi i weszliśmy na taras.

Na drewnianych leżakach przed nami siedzieli Harry, Ed Sheeran i Josh Devine. Odwrócili się, kiedy weszliśmy.

\- Panienki! - zawołał z entuzjazmem Josh, a Cher uderzyła go w tył głowy. Zauważyłem, że Harry i Ed wymieniają się jednym papierosem, a Cher po chwili do nich dołącza. Zaciągnęła się i wypuściła dym przez pomalowane szminką wargi, a nad jej głową utworzyła się mgiełka, którą zimny wiatr porwał na zachód.

\- Jedyny papieros w całym domu - powiedział Ed, najwyraźniej czując się z tego powodu jak buntownik. Co on mógł wiedzieć? Nie robił loda o siedem lat starszemu mężczyźnie w cudzej łazience.

\- Pierwszy papieros, którego dotykały usta Eda i zarazem moje - odparł Harry. - I ostatni.

Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Spojrzałem przed siebie, na wspaniały ogród, kamienną ścieżkę i kwiaty. Ich piękno nie równało się z Harrym. Nawet teraz, o późnej porze, jego oczy wciąż błyszczały szmaragdową zielenią - za to zieleń traw pochłonął mrok.

Spojrzałem na Cher, równie urodziwą osobę, dziedziczkę sieci sklepów jubilerskich w całej Wielkiej Brytanii; na Josha, przystojnego potomka właściciela dwóch największych galerii handlowych i Eda, rudego, przyszłego fryzjera, i pomyślałem, że może oni wcale nie chcą tego wszystkiego - tak jak ja nie chcę być lekarzem, ani prawnikiem. Zrozumiałem, że wszyscy byliśmy bogatymi dzieciakami o bujnej wyobraźni, zagubionymi w ubogim świecie.

Wiedziałem, że Harry patrzy na mnie i uśmiecha się, jakby wiedział o czym myślę. Przyszło mi do głowy, że jeśli kiedykolwiek musiałbym z nim uciec, zabrałbym ze sobą Cher, Eda i Josha… i ewentualnie Nialla.

Wieczór dobiegał końca, a Bóg nie rozwalił Holmes Chapel w drobny mak, jak mówił Ojciec Ben. Może po prostu nikt nigdy porządnie mu nie obciągnął.


	13. Chapter 13

Krzycząca Georgia wyglądała jak wściekły pudel z pianą w pysku. Za jej cienkimi wargami chowały się zaciśnięte zęby, przez które jakimś cudem zdołała wypowiadać wyraźne słowa. Wypinała się trochę i pochylała do przodu, gestykulując prawą ręką tuż przed moim nosem.

\- Pogrywa sobie tobą. Znam takich jak on! - powtarzała od dziesięciu minut. Byłem tak znudzony, że nawet się nie przejmowałem. - Najpierw rozkochują cię w sobie, a potem okazuje się, że to był zakład!

\- To że nikt nie potrafi cię pokochać, nie znaczy, że mnie także - odparłem spokojnym głosem.

\- On cię nie kocha! – wrzasnęła i sekundę później usłyszeliśmy kroki mamy.

\- Jesteś żałosną 28-latką mieszkającą z matką, której wszyscy się boją i podbijasz do młodszych facetów, jakby to miało uczynić cię nastolatką.

Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem o tych rzeczach, jako o jej wadach, ale byłem tak wściekły, że musiałem coś powiedzieć. Jej twarz spochmurniała i – choć może tylko mi się wydawało - cofnęła się. Przez krótką chwilę zobaczyłem w niej mamę z czasów, kiedy płakała po odejściu taty i przypomniało mi się jak babcia przyjechała na kilka dni, a potem już nigdy nie wróciła do siebie, do Doncaster. Właśnie dotarło do mnie, że właściwie nigdy nie zapytałem dlaczego tata nas opuścił. I dlaczego rozwalił nasze życie.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie? - zapytała mama, kiedy była jeszcze na schodach. Jej bose stopy dotknęły ciepłych, podgrzewanych płytek w korytarzu łączącym wszystkie pomieszczenia. Zapragnąłem roztopić się; stać się kałużą i wyparować do atmosfery. Potem spadłbym z deszczem prosto na ziemię, wsiąkłbym w nią i został tam na zawsze.

\- Louis zakochał się w Harrym - powiedziała, brzmiąc jak siedmiolatka.

Mama zawiązywała szlafrok smukłymi palcami. Wyglądało na to, że jej paznokcie błagały o wizytę u kosmetyczki.

\- Którym Harrym? - zapytała od niechcenia, a może jeszcze nie do końca się obudziła.

\- Harrym od Stylesów - oznajmiła Georgia, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wiedziałem co sobie myśli: że mama dostanie szału, zwłaszcza dlatego, że nie zaprzeczałem.

\- To prawda? - zapytała. Pokiwałem głową. - Mój syn nie będzie gejem.

Brzmiała zwyczajnie, jakby zadawała swojej klasie pracę domową lub jakby od niechcenia komentowała przebieg meczu. Nie znosiłem jej takiej.

\- Dlaczego to dla ciebie taki problem? - zapytałem z poważną miną, ale ona nie odpowiedziała. W Georgii coś drgnęło, jakby wiedziała coś, czego ja nie wiem. Mama wzięła do ręki wczorajszą gazetę i przeleciała po niej wzrokiem. Jej wyraz twarzy mówił: jeszcze tego nie czytałam, ale oczy krzyczały: oddajcie mi syna. Wypuściłem długo wstrzymywane powietrze. - Nie chcesz, nie mów, ale nie twierdź, że nasze stosunki zepsuły się przeze mnie.

To było to. Wtedy wybuchła. Odwróciła się tak gwałtownie, jakby chciała mnie uderzyć.

\- Ale to nie ja jestem tą, która niszczy rodzinę! – wykrzyczała desperacko.

Więc takiego mnie widziała.

Nagle łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. To nią poruszyło, chciała zrobić krok, ale odsunąłem się.

\- Zniszczyłaś ją lata temu, kiedy tata nas zostawił! - Nie myślałem nad tym, co mówię, po prostu pozwoliłem słowom wypłynąć z moich ust. I zanim się obejrzałem, nogi niosły mnie do holu.

\- Louis, gdzie idziesz? - krzyknęła za mną łamiącym się głosem. W jej poważnych, twardych jak kamień oczach można było dostrzec małe pęknięcia, przez które wypływała panika i rozpacz. Moja prawdziwa mama była bałaganem uczuć, po prostu nie pokazywała tego od wielu lat.

\- Tam gdzie czuję się kochany - rzuciłem przez ramię, w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie i mimo późnej pory, wyszedłem z domu.

 

~*~

 

Droga do mieszkania Harry’ego była długa, przecinała centrum miasta i ciemny las, w którym zawsze wyobrażałem sobie swój pierwszy pocałunek. Drzewa późną porą straszyły, rzucając cienie na drogę, a prześlizgujący się przez spróchniałe konary wiatr, wył i gwizdał jak oszalały. Nie ukrywam, że bałem się tego miejsca nocą. W dzień było całkiem inne, przyjazne i spokojne, idealne do spacerów oraz pikników. Babcia zabierała mnie tu na grzyby, ale zwykle wracaliśmy z koszem pełnym kwiatów. To było za czasów, kiedy robienie wianka i zakładanie go na głowę chłopcu było dla mamy w porządku. Wszystko zmieniło się tak nagle, jeszcze zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zauważyć - rozstanie rodziców, dojrzałość Georgii, przeprowadzka babci - zupełnie jak ten las. Z wesołego zamienił się w miejsce z horroru, ale był jedyną drogą do Harry’ego – był nieunikniony.

Kiedy stanąłem przed drzwiami i uniosłem rękę do dzwonka, usłyszałem głosy. Ktoś krzyczał, ktoś odpowiadał tym samym, słowa tłumiły ciężkie drzwi i ściany bloku. Nacisnąłem klamkę i po prostu wszedłem do środka, już od progu przybierając pytające spojrzenie. Korytarzem przemknął Niall i zniknął w kuchni. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, a ręce trzymał na wysokości torsu, jakby czymś je pobrudził. Sekundę później pojawił się Harry, zobaczył mnie, a jego kąciki ust drgnęły ku górze. Nie zatrzymywał się jednak, poszedł za Niallem, a ja w tym czasie zdjąłem buty.

\- Możesz przestać? - krzyknął Harry.

\- To ty przestań! Ciągle każesz mi przestać! - odpowiedział mu Niall.

\- Przestań!

Stanąłem w drzwiach i obserwowałem całe zajście. Niall był strasznie pokaleczony na brzuchu, ale przecięcia ciągnęły się nawet pod spodniami. Były jak małe, poszarpane kreski nakreślone długopisem, tyle że z tych sączyła się krew. Zapatrzyłem się na trzęsące się dłonie Nialla, również pokaleczone i trochę sine.

\- Louis, kochanie, usiądź w salonie, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę - poprosił Harry, a potem wyciągnął z szafki kilka plastrów i wodę utlenioną.

Posłuchałem go i usiadłem na kanapie w pokoju naprzeciwko kuchni. Byłem zdezorientowany, choć po części domyślałem się, co się stało.

\- Ty fajtłapo, zawsze musisz zrobić sobie krzywdę. W ogóle na siebie nie uważasz - mówił Harry. Dało się słyszeć dźwięk odklejania plastra od papieru.

\- Zostaw mnie, Harry. Sam się tym zajmę - odpowiedział Niall niskim tonem, pełnym złości i żalu.

\- Ciągle to mówisz, a potem muszę wracać z uczelni w środku tygodnia i ratować twój tyłek!

\- Nikt cię o to nie prosi! - wrzasnął Niall i syknął z bólu. Harry prawdopodobnie próbował oczyścić jego rany, ale po słowach blondyna nastała cisza. - Poza tym, mamy sobotę. Tak czy siak byś tu był.

\- Przestań…

\- Nie mów tego! - przerwał Harry’emu.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, żebyś przestał się wiercić - dokończył Harry, tym razem jego głos był spokojny i chłopak brzmiał tak, jakby był… obrażony?

\- Ała!

\- Nie wierć się!

\- Odwal się, poradzę sobie!

\- Tak jak radzisz sobie kiedy mnie tu nie ma?

Cisza.

\- Niall! Niall nie waż się opuszczać tego…

Trzask.

Niall z koszulką w dłoni wyszedł z mieszkania, a Harry zastygł na korytarzu.

\- Co za bachor! Wyląduje w szpitalu - tym razem zwrócił się do mnie.

Próbowałem powiedzieć, że nie jest aż tak zimno i że Niall poradzi sobie, potrzebuje tylko czasu, ale prawda była taka, że bez Harry’ego rozbiłby się i spłonął.

Zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta, Harry usiadł obok i objął mnie ramieniem. Poczułem jego drogie perfumy wymieszane z płynem do płukania ubrań i owładnęły mną dreszcze. Nie mieliśmy już przed sobą tajemnic, nie było skrywanych uczuć, ale czegoś brakowało. Przez całą drogę tutaj myślałem o tym, ale jedyne co przychodziło mi do głowy na myśl o Harrym, było jego cudowne ciało; ciało siedzące teraz obok. Patrzyłem z utęsknieniem na jego unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową, pokrytą czarnym materiałem koszulki. Jego duża dłoń obejmowała pilota, a długie palce bawiły się przyciskami. Siedział w rozkroku, a przy jednej nodze widniała wypukłość. Zastanawiałem się czy czuje się tak samo ciasno w swoich spodniach jak ja.

Chryste, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Robiłem się twardy przez zwyczajne patrzenie na niego; przez czucie jego zapachu. To przypomniało mi o swetrze, który nosiłem przez ostatnie tygodnie w plecaku, by mu go oddać. Po pierwszej wizycie w domku na drzewie, zapragnąłem mieć przy sobie jakąś część jego, ale teraz już nie było mi to potrzebne.

\- Harry, co się stało Niallowi? - zapytałem na dobry początek.

Dłoń Harry’ego wplątała się w moje włosy, ciągnąc za nie, pobudzając nerwy wokół cebulek. To było takie przyjemne.

\- Rozwalił szafkę, w którą wmontowana była umywalka. Poślizgnął się i jakoś tak wyszło - wyjaśnił, jego intensywne spojrzenie lustrowało moją twarz, zwłaszcza usta. Wyglądało na to, że mówił bardziej do nich niż do mnie. Wyobraziłem sobie Nialla wywijającego kozła na łazienkowych płytkach, a potem uderzającego w szafkę, ale zachciało mi się bardziej płakać niż śmiać.

\- Bardzo się skaleczył?

Harry potrząsnął głową, a loki zatańczyły wokół jego twarzy.

\- Nic mu nie będzie.

Poczułem się ze sobą trochę źle, gdy zrozumiałem, że po paru minutach bardziej zainteresowały mnie obojczyki Harry’ego, niż los Nialla. Nagle zapragnąłem go mieć, więc kiedy zapytał dlaczego tu jestem, po prostu odpowiedziałem:

\- Pokłóciłem się z mamą. Stwierdziła, że nie będzie tolerowała mojej orientacji, ale nie przejmuję się, nie to chciałem ci powiedzieć. Jeśli wciąż mnie kochasz… bo ja cię kocham, bardzo cię kocham, to… ja myślę… Bo Harry, ja jestem gotowy – wydukałem i nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak upokorzony.

Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem i poprawił się na swoim miejscu. Milczał tak długo, że zacząłem panikować. Georgia miała rację, pewnie tylko się mną bawił albo znalazł sobie kogoś innego. Jestem pewien, że sypia z Zaynem. Nie, zaraz, Zayn jest hetero.

\- M-moment… - odezwał się wreszcie, marszcząc swoje idealne brwi. - Pomimo tego, że jestem za stary, twoja mama mnie nie lubi i mimo że Chloe uważa naszą relację za niecałkiem legalną?

\- Chryste, ja cię kocham, te inne bzdury się nie liczą.

Harry spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.

\- Wiesz, że wyjadę, prawda?

Kiwając głową, usiadłem na jego podołku i objąłem jego szyję ramionami.

\- Teraz przyjeżdżasz w weekendy, a ja od czasu do czasu mogę odwiedzać cię na kampusie. Chyba że nie chcesz…

\- Chcę, chcę! - odpowiedział natychmiast i zacisnął dłonie na moich biodrach. - Och, tak bardzo chcę.

W ten sposób zyskałem chłopaka, a kilka minut później coś straciłem.

 

~*~

 

Po tym jak całowaliśmy się do utraty tchu, zapytałem czy chce pobawić się w tatusia. Odgrywanie roli niegrzecznego chłopca w tej erotycznej zabawie zaczynało mi się podobać. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowiłem, było to spowodowane szesnastoma latami spędzonymi na byciu dobrym synkiem, wzorowym uczniem i przykładnym katolikiem. Po prostu się znudziłem.

Harry zaprowadził mnie do sypialni, tym razem na suficie nie było plakatu Toma. Kiedy rozebrał mnie do majtek, stałem się trochę nerwowy. Nie ukrywam, czułem się źle ze swoim ciałem i jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek widziała mnie nago, była moja mama. Usiadłem na skraju łóżka, Harry całował moją szyję, ale w pewnym momencie się zaniepokoił. Mogłem poczuć to w jego pocałunkach; składał je coraz wolniej, aż przestał i objął mnie w pasie.

\- Nie chcesz tego - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. - Albo mi nie ufasz.

To nie było to. Bałem się, że to on się zniechęci.

Skrzyżowałem ramiona na brzuchu i trzymałem je tam mocno.

\- Czy możemy zgasić światło? - zapytałem, a Harry wypuścił powietrze przez nos, tuż przy moim uchu.

\- Więc o to chodzi. Boisz się, że mi się nie spodobasz… że nagle skrzywię się i wyrzucę cię z domu. - A potem zamilkł. Cisza była gorsza niż miejski hałas, wbijała się w moje plecy jak tysiąc igieł i grzebała w moim wnętrzu. - Nie chwalę się tym, ale miałem przygodę z czterdziestoletnim transwestytą. W makijażu wyglądał jak moja babcia, ale i tak się z nim przespałem. To była jedna noc. Przysięgam, że nic nie piliśmy…

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – wtrąciłem, zanim zdołał skończyć.

\- Bo jesteś piękny i kocham twój brzuszek! Nie pragnę nikogo innego tak bardzo jak ciebie, więc nie ma szans, bym wypuścił cię teraz z tego łóżka - wyjaśnił, zeskakując na podłogę i spojrzał mi w oczy. - A teraz, niech Louis pokaże tatusiowi.

Uśmiechnąłem się, całując go mocno w usta. Mama nie miała co do niego racji, nikt nie miał, bo nikt nie znał go tak dobrze jak ja lub Niall. Gdzieś w środku, głęboko pod sercem i żebrami, Harry krył w sobie kochanka. Potrzebował tylko osoby, która mogła go z niego wydobyć.

Zrozumiałem, że miał wiele wspólnego z moją mamą - oboje posiadali popękaną skorupę, przez którą wypływało ich prawdziwe ja. Wyobraziłem sobie, że w nocy uporczywie łatają te szczeliny czym tylko się da, klejem, taśmą, gumą do żucia, ale ich praca idzie na marne, ponieważ wystarczy podmuch szczerości lub kropla troski i łaty obracają się w nicość.

Czy właśnie o tym myślałem podczas seksu? Nie. Kiedy Harry pociągnął mnie na łóżko, oczyściłem umysł; pracowałem tylko ciałem.

\- Louis uciekł z domu? - zapytał Harry seksownym głosem. - Mamusia nie będzie zadowolona.

\- Proszę, tatusiu, ukaraj mnie - skomlałem, kiedy rozciągał mnie swoimi długimi palcami. Myślałem o seksie jako o kilkuminutowym zbliżeniu, gdzie jedna osoba leży na drugiej, a reszta po prostu się… dzieje, ale z Harrym “kochanie się” nabierało nowego znaczenia, wręcz stawało się synonimem “przygody”.

Moja głowa eksplodowała od przyjemności, a to był dopiero początek. Każda cząstka mnie błagała o więcej, błagała o Harry’ego i całą jego długość.

\- Proszę, proszę - pojękiwałem, nie kontrolując samego siebie. - Louis potrzebuje…

Harry od dawna miał na sobie prezerwatywę, ale droczył się ze mną. Miałem ochotę wytargać go za te piękne, bujne loki.

W końcu pociągnął mnie na swój podołek. Miał skrzyżowane nogi, za to ja swoje owinąłem wokół jego talii. Powiedział, że będzie mniej bolało.

\- Po prostu to zrób - poprosiłem.

\- Musisz podeprzeć się na kolanach - polecił spokojnie, więc zrobiłem to. Uśmiechnąłem się kiedy zrozumiałem, że mam mieć kontrolę nad pchnięciami.

\- Louis sam? - zapytałem, przykładając palec do dolnej wargi i spojrzałem na niego spod rzęs. Widziałem pożądanie w jego oczach, te dwa płomyki zamiast źrenic, które wydawały się rozgrzewać całe jego ciało, zwłaszcza policzki, które przybrały różowy kolor.

Chwycił mnie za dolną część pleców i przycisnął do swojej klatki piersiowej. Całował mnie powoli, namiętnie i dokładnie. Jego język na mojej wardze, język w moich ustach, zasysane powietrze przy ostatnim cmoknięciu.

Zsunąłem się w dół, po drodze napotykając stojącego, naprężonego penisa Harry’ego Stylesa, mojego chłopaka, mojego mężczyzny… Naparłem na niego, zaciskając zęby, kiedy główka wślizgiwała się przez pierścień mięśni. Następnie powoli się obniżałem, czując jak moje ciało rozciąga się i owija wokół penisa. Kochałem to uczucie - uczucie wypełnienia - i świadomość, że Harry nie może być już bliżej mnie niż w tej chwili.

Ponownie pocałował mnie w usta, szczękę i szyję, kiedy przyzwyczajałem się do nowej sytuacji. A gdy wreszcie poczułem komfort, bez ostrzeżenia uniosłem się ku górę i znów opadłem, wywołując tym u Harry’ego niski, gardłowy jęk. Nic dziwnego, sam miałem ochotę krzyczeć.

\- To takie przyjemne - wyszeptał. - Jeszcze, jeszcze.

Ponownie wykonałem ruch, tym razem z większą dokładnością. Koniec końców, zacząłem dosłownie podskakiwać na jego biodrach tak mocno, że Harry musiał podtrzymywać się materaca.

\- Szybciej, Lou-Lou - powiedział pomiędzy głębszymi oddechami, a ja pokręciłem głową, opadając z sił.

\- Nie potrafię - westchnąłem, a chwilę później Harry złapał mnie za biodra i położył na łóżku. Miękkość poduszek pod głową była taka kojąca; miałem ochotę się w nich zatopić, choć może po prostu byłem odurzony seksem.

Harry rozłożył moje nogi i wszedł między nie, opierając się rekami po obu stronach mojego ciała. Głowę miał centralnie przede mną, jego loki huśtały się wraz z energicznymi pchnięciami. Nachylił się, oparł swoją klatkę piersiową o moją i musnął językiem moją wargę. Otworzyłem usta, gotowy na pocałunek.

Pieprzył mnie tak szybko i mocno, że zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe. Jego skóra parzyła, nocna poświata wpadająca przez okno oświetlała nasze spocone ciała, a szyby w oknach parowały od wytwarzanego ciepła. Zacząłem zastanawiać się dlaczego w tych wszystkich filmach katastroficznych o ludziach uwięzionych w jaskiniach śnieżnych, nikt nie uprawia seksu, by się rozgrzać.

\- Harry… zaraz eksploduję… to takie doobree.

\- To orgazm, Louis - wyjaśnił i uderzył we mnie mocno, tak że z mojego penisa wyciekła biała, kleista maź, rozlewająca się po naszych brzuchach. Harry wciąż się we mnie poruszał, gdy dochodził.

Potem opadł na mnie, cały brudny i roztrzęsiony przytulił mnie.

\- Nie jesteś już małą dziewicą - wymruczał, śmiejąc się, a ja uszczypnąłem go w bok, na co jeszcze bardziej się zaśmiał.

W tamtej chwili to zrozumiałem. Należał do mnie, ja należałem do niego. Nie byłem już niewinnym chłopcem, którego cnoty strzegła matka, chowając ją gdzieś w stercie pudełek w piwnicy, gdzie nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć. Niesplamione płótno pobrudzono seksem. Ja, wzorowy uczeń i ulubieniec księdza, uprawiałem seks analny z pełnoletnim mężczyzną, którego wielkość kutasa powinna nie mieścić się nawet w rurze wydechowej.

\- Więc czym teraz jestem? - zapytałem, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy. Ich zieleń była idealnie widoczna nawet w ciemnym pokoju, co uznałem za niesamowite. Cały Harry był niesamowity.

\- Tym samym Louisem, tyle że bez cnoty - wytłumaczył i podniósł się na kolana. - I upapranym własną spermą. - Pokręciłem głową, śmiejąc się. - Chodź, pokażę ci Harry’ego w akcji pod prysznicem.

 

Stanie jedną stopą w świecie dorosłych było dziwne, ale przyjemne. Chwilami miałem wrażenie, że to nie moje miejsce; że nie jestem na to gotowy, ale kiedy Harry całował czule moje czoło, powieki, nos i usta, obawy znikały.


	14. Chapter 14

Nie bój się, Louis - powiedziała troskliwie babcia, siedząc na niskim, okrągłym, obrotowym stołku. Czekaliśmy na pielęgniarkę, która miała pobrać babci krew.

\- Nie boję się - odparłem z uśmiechem i dumą, jakby właśnie kazano mi wejść do jaskini i zabić mieszkającego tam, strasznego potwora.

\- No tak, zapomniałam, że jesteś już dużym chłopcem. Kiedyś bałeś się igieł.

Rzuciłem okiem na cienkie i ostre narzędzia. Nie, nie poruszały mną.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł mężczyzna, wyglądający jak David Beckham, tyle że z przeszłości. W pierwszej chwili nie pofatygował się, by na mnie spojrzeć, jego brązowe jak mleko czekoladowe oczy błądziły od jednego do drugiego oka babci, która o coś pytała. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć o co, w ogóle wtedy nie słuchałem, ale mężczyzna roześmiał się i spojrzał na kartę, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

\- To mój wnuczek - rzekła staruszka, jakbym był ważną częścią badania.

\- Babciu - szepnąłem z pretensjami, a ona niespodziewanie klepnęła mnie w tyłek.

Pielęgniarz uniósł wzrok, jego tęczówki drgnęły, na ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Przedstawiłem się, jak na grzecznego chłopca przystało, a gdy podaliśmy sobie dłonie, przytrzymał moją zbyt długo, lustrując podejrzliwie moją twarz.

\- Liam Payne, pielęgniarz - odrzekł, a po pięciu minutach to imię i tak wypadło mi z głowy. W końcu babcia podwinęła rękawy swetra i patrząc na mnie, zaczęła opowiadać plotki, które sprzedała jej sąsiadka. Pobieranie krwi było dla niej jak chleb powszedni - przychodziła, nadstawiała przedramię i wracała do domu, nie zaprzątając sobie tym dłużej głowy. Ze mną było inaczej, gdyż nurtowało mnie jedno pytanie: „Co dzieje się później z tą krwią, skoro do badań potrzebują jej tylko odrobinę?”. Może wlewają ją do Morza Czerwonego - w końcu skądś musi pochodzić ta nazwa - może robią z niej szampony lub lakiery do paznokci, może sprzedają na czarnym rynku za banany.

Zorientowałem się, że już skończyli, gdy babcia przyłożyła wacik do miejsca wkłucia. Na igle Paina (przysięgam, że nazwisko miało coś wspólnego z “bólem”) huśtała się ciemnoczerwona kropla krwi i… i… i… kapnęła na tacę z pozostałymi strzykawkami, tworząc malutką plamę. Niby nic, ale gdy się przyglądnąłem, zobaczyłem w niej miliony krwinek, które panicznie wołały o pomoc. A może po prostu nawdychałem się za dużo zapachu środków dezynfekujących.

\- Już po wszystkim - powiedział Pain, więc babcia wstała i podała mi swoją torebkę. - Proszę chwile posiedzieć na korytarzu - zalecił. - Wyniki będą w przyszłym tygodniu.

 

~*~

 

Przed szpitalem stał dziwny, wysoki mężczyzna, jakby znajomy. Obserwował mnie, gdy czekałem na babcię, która kupowała coś w kiosku. Wydawało mi się, że skądś go znam, ale nie wiedziałem skąd.

Ubrany w popielaty garnitur opierał się o maskę samochodu i palił papierosa. Z pomiędzy jego suchych, wąskich warg wylatywał dym, niczym wypuszczone z klatki gołębie. Nagle zrywały się do lotu i rozpraszały ponad ziemią, wzbijając się, porywane przez wiatr. Mężczyźnie musiało być zimno w tej cieniutkiej marynarce. Wyglądał na tak zziębniętego, że bolało mnie w kościach od samego patrzenia.

Wróciłem na ziemię, gdy babcia wzięła mnie pod ramię, pytając na co się gapię. Potrząsnąłem tylko głową, a mężczyzna rzucił papieros na ziemię i wgniótł go w cienką warstwę śniegu.

\- Nie poznajesz? - zapytała, jej ton był radosny, a nawet rozbawiony. Spojrzałem na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Kogo? Tego pana, o tu? Nie, dlaczego?

Posłała mi spojrzenie pełne pogardy, przez co skuliłem się ze strachu, że mnie uderzy. Chwyciła mnie mocniej pod ramię i przycisnęła swoje pomarszczone usta do mojego ucha.

\- Pytałeś i pytałeś o tego ojca, to ci przyprowadziłam ojca.

Wytrzeszczyłem na nią oczy. Niech ktoś powie, że ona żartuje.

 

| ILLEGALLY |

 

Niespodziewanie Zayn przyjechał na weekend z Harrym. Kiedy dotarłem na osiedle, zastałem go w salonie z pudełkiem chińszczyzny i nogami opartymi o stolik do kawy. Harry brał prysznic, więc zostałem skazany na obecność Mulata, gdyż Niall był nieobecny i nikt - nawet później - nie zdawał się chcieć o nim mówić. Po kilku minutach wysłuchiwania monologu Zayna, postanowiłem poczęstować się czymś z lodówki, niestety była pusta - jak mój żołądek - więc powróciwszy do salonu, poprosiłem chłopaka, by coś zamówił. Skończyło się na tym, że zadzwonił po Cher i Eda, a za nimi przywlókł się Josh. Wyglądali zupełnie inaczej niż na przyjęciu u Sheeranów. Wszyscy mieli na sobie wytarte jeansy i zwykłe T-shirty z nadrukami. Harry wyszedł z łazienki i zastał pełny skład na małą domówkę. Akurat rozmawialiśmy o footballu amerykańskim, za którym nie przepadałem, i Zayn, nieświadomy obecności Harry’ego, rzekł do mnie: - Ktoś tu ma okres - za co dostał w tył głowy.

Harry zrobił ze wszystkimi porządek i kazał się przymknąć, bo sąsiedzi mogli wezwać policję. Wtedy Ed stanął na nogi i oznajmił, że skoczy po Hazel, po czym zniknął na klatce schodowej wraz z Cher, która zobowiązała się zamówić pizzę. Josh i Zayn pochłonięci footballem nawet nie zauważyli naszego zniknięcia.

Harry zamknął za mną drzwi do sypialni i stanął oparty o nie, patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi kocimi oczami. Wyglądał jak model, będąc w samym ręczniku. Na szyi widniał łańcuszek z krzyżem i gwiazdą żydowską, jego kości policzkowe w świetle jednej lampki nadawały jego twarzy idealny kształt. Odbił się od drzwi i wyciągnął do mnie ramiona, w które natychmiast wpadłem. Szybko przekonałem się, że w przytulaniu Harry’ego było coś bardziej intymnego niż w całowaniu. Czucie jego zapachu, dorosłości wymieszanej z dzieciństwem, trzymanie ramion wokół jego szyi jak wokół drzewa, opieranie policzka o policzek, jak o poduszkę, było okropnie przyjemne. Harry przypominał mi dom, a dom wiązał się ze spokojem, stabilnością i ciepłem. Jeśli mama uważała, że to niebezpieczne, to co było bezpieczne?

\- Tęskniłem, skarbie - wyznał, a ja doskonale o tym wiedziałem. Tęsknił za mną na wykładach, tęsknił, gdy szedł na kawę, tęsknił, gdy był z Zaynem na imprezie i nawet wtedy, kiedy rozmawialiśmy przez telefon.

Ze mną było trochę inaczej. Wszystkie obawy jakie miałem o związku na odległość prysły jak bańka mydlana. Życie w Holmes Chapel bez Harry’ego obok było łatwiejsze ze świadomością, że jestem jego - że do niego należę - niż że on jest gdzieś w Londynie i nie jest mój.

Jego przyjazdy czyniły weekendy wspanialszymi. Były osobliwe; powroty były osobliwe. Pachniał i wyglądał tak samo, i uświadamiałem sobie, że tylko ja się zmieniłem. Być może chciałem wydorośleć; może nawet mi się to udawało… a może nie.

Zawsze wiedziałem też co powiedzieć. Na przykład zamiast “też tęskniłem” lub “kocham cię”, rzekłem:

\- Spotkałem tatę.

To było jak przyciśnięcie guzika PLAY na radiu. Diody zaczęły się świecić, urządzenie zabrzęczało, zastukało i zagrało melodię. A to wszystko za jednym ruchem palca. Tak samo Harry, gdy usłyszał moje słowa, odsunął się i spojrzał na mnie z troską.

\- Naprawdę? Gdzie? J-jak? Kiedy? O czym rozmawialiście? Co ci powiedział? Dlaczego was opuścił? Twoja mama wie? Jak cię znalazł?

Opowiedziałem mu o wszystkim. Tata przyjechał do miasta pół roku temu za chłopakiem. Powodem, dla którego nas opuścił było to, że… cóż, mój tata był gejem. Gejem z żoną i dwójką dzieci. Kiedy powiedział o tym mamie, zażądała natychmiastowego rozwodu i zabroniła mu nas widywać. Wyjechał ułożył sobie życie i poznał kogoś. Nie wyszło mu i przez długi czas był sam, póki nie spotkał swojego nowego chłopaka, który ma tu pracę i nie chce się przeprowadzać. Wytłumaczył mi, że to ryzykowne mieszkać tak blisko mamy i zadał mi jedno ważne pytanie: Czy chcę go widywać.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - ponaglał Harry, który zdążył ubrać się w dżinsy i przylegający T-shirt, który uwydatniał jego mięśnie.

\- A co miałem powiedzieć? - Byłem w szoku. Nie spodziewałem się go spotkać, nie zdążyłem się nawet na niego napatrzeć, a już miałem podejmować ważne decyzje. Miałem bałagan w głowie. - Powiedziałem, że nie wiem.

Harry zamrugał.

\- Co?

\- Ale to nie koniec…

Poprosiłem, by przyjechał po mnie na drugi dzień po szkole. Całą noc nie mogłem spać, leżałem i myślałem. Raz obwiniałem jego za rozpad rodziny, raz mamę, a raz siebie i Georgię. Kolejnego dnia, kiedy wsiadłem do samochodu taty, powiedziałem to, co zawsze planowałem powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji - że mi go brakowało i nie chcę go odtrącić.

\- Awww, Louis, ty maminsynku - skomentował żartobliwie Harry, przyciągając mnie na swoje kolana.

Tata ucieszył się z mojej decyzji i rozpoczął wywód o tym, że wie jak mogę się czuć, będąc synem geja, a ja przerwałem mu, śmiejąc się, ponieważ oboje byliśmy ciotami…

\- Więc wszystko dobrze się skończyło - dopowiedział Harry, składając delikatne pocałunki za moim uchem.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Opowiadałem mu o tobie. Zaprosił nas na obiad. Jutro.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc jesteśmy umówieni? Mam ubrać garnitur czy siateczkową bluzkę?

Szturchnąłem go łokciem i kazałem się zamknąć.

\- Postaraj się zachowywać przyzwoicie! Nie chcę żeby tata pomyślał, że zadaję się z totalnym kretynem, nawet jeśli to prawda - wyznałem, uśmiechając się do niego triumfalnie.

\- Ranisz mnie - odrzekł, teatralnie przykładając dłoń do czoła.

 

~*~

 

Salon tonął w dymie, a goście w alkoholu, kiedy wyszliśmy z sypialni. Szybko przekonałem się, że Hazel była fajką wodną Eda, jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, która mieszkała w jego samochodzie, nie piła, nie jadła i - jak twierdził Ed - potrzebowała tylko dużo miłości. 

Usiadłem w kręgu pomiędzy Joshem a Harrym i przyglądałem się cybuchowi, w którym palił się tytoń. Zabawne było to, że zastanawiałem się „czy naczynie jest gorące”, zamiast: „jak to jest się zaciągać”. Ed nachylił się do grubej rurki i usłyszeliśmy bulgotanie wody, które brzmiało jak burczenie w brzuchu. Zayn chyba też tak pomyślał, bo zaśmiał się pod nosem. Hazel przechodziła z rąk do rąk, a gdy trafiła do mnie, bez zastanowienia przesunąłem ją dalej. Ed oburzył się.

\- Hej! Wszyscy! - rzekł i wskazał na mnie, a ja spojrzałem na naczynie, potem na Harry’ego i znów na naczynie.

\- Ja nie. - Pokiwałem głową, czując się trochę żałośnie. Harry zatrzymał Hazel przede mną. Była całkiem zgrabna i sympatyczna. Mogłaby jednak tyle nie kurzyć. - Ale…

\- Tylko raz, skarbie - obiecał Harry, jego spokojny głos koił moje obolałe od śmiechu Zayna uszy.

 

Nie pamiętam kiedy pochyliłem się w dół, nie pamiętam kto odebrał mi Hazel i nie pamiętam kto ponownie się zaśmiał. Pamiętam tylko bulgotanie wody, przyjemny zapach dymu i smak. Moje przebudzone zmysły śpiewały przez sekundę hymn narodowy, a potem uspokoiły się i poszły spać. Poczułem jak moje mięśnie się rozluźniają, a ciało odpręża. Polubiłem Hazel, jej słodki zapach, chłodny oddech i śpiew. Wędrowała przez krąg, który utworzyliśmy, przez 40 minut, póki tytoń się nie wypalił. Przez całe 40 minut kusiła nas i nęciła do swojego raju, do którego w końcu nas zaciągnęła.

Spojrzałem na uśmiechającą się do mnie Cher. Twarz miała naturalną, bez makijażu, nie licząc pomalowanych rzęs. Wskazała palcem miejsce obok mnie. Kiedy się odwracałem, zderzyłem się czołem z czubkiem głowy Harry’ego, który od jakiegoś czasu nieporadnie całował moją szyję. Poprawiłem się na swoim miejscu, dając mu lepszy dostęp, a Josh wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Zamknij się – Cher zawołała do Josha, który chichotał na fotelu, ale w rzeczywistości jej krzyk był marnym szeptem.

Ed zniknął z Hazel i wrócił z kolejnymi drinkami. Przewróciłem oczami i odepchnąłem Harry’ego.

\- Już dość, kark mi zdrętwiał - wyjaśniłem, rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. Ból zdawał się być w tamtej chwili dość przyjemny. Koiły go wydechy, powolne, ciągnące się w nieskończoność.

\- Tatuś chce - wymruczał Harry, niezupełnie świadomy tego, co mówi. Zgromiłem go spojrzeniem, ale było już za późno.

\- Tatuś! - zawołała Cher, a Josh znów zachichotał, na co Harry posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie. - Nie wierzę. Oboje macie fetysz tatusia. Cóż, to nic dziwnego, bo różni was 7 lat, ale jednak… Nie spodziewałam się tego. Nie spodziewałam się, że będziecie tą różnicę podkreślać.

To było to, pijana lub nie, Cher miała rację. Nasze erotyczne zabawy zawsze sprowadzały się do jednego. Teraz wydawało mi się śmieszne to jak powtarzałem “nie możemy być razem, jestem za młody”, kiedy właśnie o to chodziło. Różnica wieku pociągała i mnie i jego. On mógł uczyć mnie nowych rzeczy w łóżku; miał satysfakcję, a ja dobrą zabawę.

Przyłapałem się na przyglądaniu się jego oczom - tym samym, które mnie w sobie rozkochały. Poczułem się dumny, nie musząc odwracać wzroku i udawać, że wcale nie przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze. Były moje. Oba, okrągłe, soczyście zielone, żywe. I jego usta, te nabrzmiałe, różowe wargi, które całowały idealnie - powoli i dokładnie, jakby chciały poczuć mój smak, zabrać go dla siebie i zatrzymać na zawsze.

W tamtej chwili zamknięto nas w bańce. Bańce pełnej dymu, pachnącej fiołkami, świeżością i czystą wodą, co było wręcz abstrakcyjne, gdyż czysta woda nie posiadała zapachu. Zrobiłem zeza, gdy jego twarz zbliżyła się do mojej. Nasze nosy dotknęły się i Harry nagle się zatrzymał. Spojrzał mi w oczy zmęczonym wzrokiem, uśmiech widniał na jego twarzy, ciało miał rozluźnione i jakby lekkie. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz uniesie się i poleci, jakby ważył tyle, co jego myśli (których w tamtej chwili nie miał zbyt wiele). Ale Harry zaśmiał się, wypuszczając przez usta powietrze, pachnące cynamonem, jabłkami i wódką, a potem przekręcił głowę w prawo i skubnął moją dolną wargę. Zassałem powietrze i poczułem falę gorąca, wypływającą z podbrzusza, gnającą przez układ krwionośny do czubków uszu. Miłość była lepsza niż fajka wodna, ale równie mocno uzależniała.

W tamtej chwili, kiedy Harry był bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy jego rozluźnione mięśnie i wyciszony umysł wołały Louislouislouislouis, kiedy pachniał tak pięknie i smakował jak słodki dym, zrozumiałem co naprawdę oznacza słowo “nielegalnie”. We wszystkich słownikach popełniali kolosalne błędy. Nielegalne było synonimem pożądanego i zakazanego, a z kolei to było definicją Harry’ego.

A więc był nielegalny i łamałem pewne zasady siedząc tu i dotykając go… Póki… Czar prysł. Bańka mydlana pękła, a jej pozostałości prysły na Cher, Eda, Josha i Zayna… i Nialla?

\- CO WY WYPRAWIACIE? - wrzasnął Niall, tarmosząc Zayna za kołnierz. - Ile on wypił i dlaczego nikt go nie pilnuje?

Harry podniósł się, ale nic nie powiedział. Patrzył na Nialla pytającym wzrokiem, jak pozostali z wyjątkiem mnie. Obserwowałem zmarzniętego, przemoczonego Mulata i domyśliłem się, co się stało.

\- Czy ktokolwiek z was wie, gdzie on był? - zapytał ponownie Niall, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Josh szczególnie wydawał się mieć to gdzieś. Siedział na sofie obok Eda ze swoim piwem i bawił się butelką. - Zayn wybrał się na małą wycieczkę… Na dach. I, wyobraźcie sobie, zobaczył jak wysiadam z samochodu. Co postanowił zrobić pijany Zayn? - Niall rozglądnął się, ale wszyscy milczeli.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale odezwałem się:

\- Polecieć.

Błękitne tęczówki zatrzymały się na mnie.

\- Taaa - potwierdził i znów szarpnął Zayna. - Zapomniał tylko, że uderzenie o ziemię bardzo boli.

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy i byłem pewien, że czuje się strasznie. Jego wewnętrzny krzyk był słyszalny aż tutaj.

\- Gdybym nie zdążył wbiec na dach… - zaczął Niall, ale nie musiał kończyć. - To jest twoja wielka odpowiedzialność, Harry. Powiedz, kto sobie teraz nie radzi?

Słowa Nialla brzmiały jak zemsta, ale sam chłopak nie wydawał się być zadowolony. Harry wciąż milczał. Może nie wiedział co powiedzieć, może przerażała go wizja martwego przyjaciela, a może wciąż był w bańce, tym razem całkiem sam i nie mógł z niej wyjść.

Niall rozluźnił uścisk na kołnierzu Zayna, objął go ramieniem i zaprowadził do łazienki.

Wieczór skończył się szybciej niż myślałem.


	15. Chapter 15

Cały poranek padał śnieg. Nie ten ciężki, wymieszany z deszczem, ale puch - lekki, biały puch. Był pierwszą rzeczą jaką ujrzałem po przebudzeniu się w łóżku Harry’ego. Owinąłem się jego ręką jak pierzyną i zasnąłem ponownie, fantazjując o zimie i białej skórze Harry’ego, która idealnie wtapiała się w lutową scenerię.

Po odprawieniu wczorajszych gości i unikaniu Nialla przez cały poranek, pojechaliśmy do mojego taty. Droga była śliska, podróż niebezpieczna, ale nie napotkaliśmy po drodze żadnych przeszkód i po zatrzymaniu się na podjeździe odetchnąłem z ulgą. Zima była porą roku, którą albo się kochało, albo nienawidziło, ale ja do tej pory nie mogłem się zdecydować. Miała dwa oblicza, jak Harry. Raz była sroga, innym razem piękna i kochana. Raz miałeś ochotę zamknąć się w czterech ścianach, zasunąć zasłony i trzymać się od niej z daleka. Innym razem - zwłaszcza kiedy myśli zbierały się w twoje głowie na tyle, że chciałeś upchnąć je do jednego z pokoi w twoim mózgu i zamknąć na klucz - miałeś ochotę usiąść i patrzeć na śnieg, na zamarznięte gałęzie drzew i poruszane przez wiatr czubki świerków i sosen. Wtedy zima była cudowna i błoga w sposób, który mógł ukołysać cię do snów, ukoić rany, przeczesać twoje włosy cieniutkimi niteczkami porannego mrozu.

Przed domem stał jakiś mężczyzna, odgarniający śnieg, zbyt niski jak na mojego tatę. Odwrócił się powoli i rozpoznałem w nim mężczyznę ze szpitala, który pobierał mojej babci krew. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie, jakby to miało sprawić, że nagle zniknie, ale on wciąż tam był i patrzył na mnie pytająco. Zamykany przez Harry’ego samochód nagle wydał z siebie dźwięk, który pomógł mi się ocknąć.

\- Chyba źle trafiliśmy - powiedziałem, zerkając to na Harry’ego, to na mężczyznę, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, o nazwisku Pain.

\- Zaraz, panowie, kogo szukacie? - odezwał się, a jego oczy były tak ciepłe i miłe, że nie mogłem oderwać od nich wzroku.

\- Troya Tomlinsona* - odpowiedziałem i już miałem się odwrócić, by wejść z powrotem do samochodu.

\- Dobrze trafiliście - rzekł, a mnie zmroziło. Czyżby ten biedny facet zarabiał w szpitalu tak mało, że odśnieżał podjazdy obcych ludzi? - Jesteś jego synem, prawda? Wejdźcie do środka, zaraz do was dołączę.

Wymieniliśmy się z Harrym spojrzeniami. Wiedział. Wiedział równie dobrze jak ja.

\- Więc… To dla ciebie się tu sprowadził – powiedziałem do Paina.

Pain oparł się o łopatę i pokiwał głową.

\- Liam Payne. P-A-Y-N-E, nie P-A-I-N - wyjaśnił, jakby czytał mi w myślach. - Już się spotkaliśmy, prawda? W szpitalu.

Widziałem jak Harry wzdryga się na ostatnie słowo. Przypominało mu o Niallu, z którym nigdy nie był pokłócony tak bardzo jak teraz.

Przytaknąłem i starałem się nie myśleć o tym, że Liam może być zaledwie kilka lat starszy od Harry’ego. I naprawdę bardzo mocno starałem się odepchnąć wyobrażenie jego i mojego taty w łóżku lub miejscu publicznym. Dlaczego nagle miałem problem z różnicą wieku?

Weszliśmy do domu, zostawiając Liama na zewnątrz z jego łopatą i śniegiem. Pachniało tam stopionym woskiem i mydłem. Tata pojawił się po tym, jak ściągnęliśmy kurtki i buty, i stanęliśmy w holu zupełnie nie wiedząc, gdzie się podziać.

\- Louis! Jesteście wcześniej. Pozwól, że… - Przerwał, gdy przełożył sweter przez głowę i zatrzymał wzrok na Harrym. Odchrząknął, poprawił swoje ubranie i zamilkł na chwilę. Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. - To jest Harry? - zapytał.

\- Tak. Harry to mój tata, Troy Tomlinson, tato to mój chłopak, Harry Styles - przedstawiłem ich sobie.

Podali sobie ręce, Harry uśmiechał się serdecznie, miał idealnie ułożone loki, a w tym świetle jego oczy wyglądały żywiej. Tata lustrował go z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie rozumiałem, co mu się nie podoba.

\- Ile Harry ma lat? - zapytał i mnie, i jego.

\- Dwadzieścia trzy - odparł Harry i wyprostował się dumnie. Znów grał pewnego siebie.

\- Yhym - to było tyle, yhym, i znów zlustrował go od stóp do głów. Kontynuował swoją wypowiedź dopiero, gdy chwilę pomyślał. - Spodziewałem się kogoś młodszego.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, ale nie byłem zły. On też nie.

\- Za to ja spodziewałem się kogoś starszego, jeśli chodzi o Liama – wtrąciłem się, nie chcąc brzmieć złośliwie.

Tata zaśmiał się, autentycznie. Jego śmiech był głośny, żywy i bardzo, naprawdę bardzo zaraźliwy. Potem spojrzał na Harry’ego i przywołał go do siebie ruchem dłoni.

\- Coś mi się zdaje, Harry, że oboje gustujemy z młodszych. Mam rację? Chyba nie chcesz wykorzystać mojego syna? – rzekł teatralnie, pochylając się do ucha ukrytego za burzą loków. Zastanawiałem się czy tata może poczuć ich zapach i zachwycić się nim. A może tylko ja go czułem.

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy, ale szybko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie ma mowy, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

Potem spojrzeli na mnie oboje.

\- Wspaniały jest, co? - szepnął teatralnie (znów) do Harry’ego.

\- Najwspanialszy.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy siedzieliśmy przy stole i kiedy zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, żeby mężczyzna tak dobrze gotował, Liam mówił i mówił, a jego wypowiedzi nie miały końca.

\- …I pamiętam, że twoja babcia pachniała solonymi paluszkami – oznajmił w swojej wypowiedzi, nie pozwalając mi na komentarz. – Zwykle starzy ludzie…

Atmosfera była lekka, słowa unosiły się nad stołem pełnym rozmaitych dań - delikatne, spokojne, wyważone. W tamtej chwili chciałem wsunąć się głębiej do mojego swetra, naciągnąć rękawy na nadgarstki, schować brodę za kołnierz, utworzyć kokon i zasnąć, usypiany spokojnym głosem Harry’ego, sympatycznym śmiechem taty, niekończącym się monologiem Liama. Siedzenie tam było porównywalne do nurkowania. Pływałem pomiędzy tatą, chłopakiem i chłopakiem taty, jakby byli rzadkimi gatunkami ryb, które muszę sfotografować, ująć każdy ich szczegół, bo niedługo znikną i już nigdy ich nie zobaczę.

Harry powiedział:

\- Muszę dostać przepis. To jest wyśmienite.

Liam zaśmiał się pod nosem i pogładził mojego tatę po plecach. Odwróciłem wzrok, ponieważ ten gest miał w sobie coś intymnego i patrzenie na niego było dla mnie naruszeniem ich prywatności. Tata posłał Harry’emu szeroki uśmiech i oboje wstali od stołu, by rzucić okiem na przepis. Przy stole zostaliśmy tylko my - ja i Liam, i atmosfera nagle stała się ciężka, osiadła na włosach u rąk jak rosa na trawie; była bardzo nieprzyjemna.

\- Jeśli mogę zapytać - zacząłem - ile masz lat?

Liam przekręcił głowę w prawo i zamieszał w kieliszku z winem. Liam bardzo lubił pić wino małymi łyczkami, powoli i dostojnie. Lubił także czytać poezję, oglądać programy historyczne i chirurgiczne, i był z tych dziwnych ludzi, którzy zakładają rolkę papieru od drugiej strony. Powiedział to wszystko tego wieczoru.

\- Dwadzieścia osiem - odparł, patrząc na krwiście czerwony trunek, który bujał się w krystalicznie czystym kieliszku.

Miałem ochotę przekląć. Tata sypiał z rówieśnikiem Georgii i zastanawiało mnie, czy kiedykolwiek - gdy Georgia była małym dzieckiem - myślał, że gdzieś na świecie jest Liam Payne, który teraz ma 5 lat, ale za 23 lata da się rzucić na materac i…

\- Och. Dwadzieścia osiem - powtórzyłem.

Spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie i znów rozbujał kieliszek w dłoni. Niezłe z niego ziółko, pomyślałem, zawsze uprzejmy, grzeczny i jaki elegancki, a za zamkniętymi drzwiami? Czy rodzice Liama wiedzieli? Czy sąsiedzi wiedzieli? Liam był dokładnie taki sam jak ten kieliszek z czerwonym winem - nieskazitelnie czysty, kryjący w środku tajemnicę, która pozostawiała ciężkie plamy. Chciałem poznać tę tajemnicę; chciałem się poplamić - nie wiem czy po to, by się ubrudzić, czy po to, by Harry mógł mnie potem doczyścić. Już nie poznawałem siebie.

Zauważyłem, że w oczach Liama brakuje tego, co było tam w szpitalu lub przed domem, gdy odśnieżał podjazd - zaufania. Nie wiem co powiedziałem źle, że patrzył na mnie w sposób, który mnie niepokoił, a zarazem intrygował.

\- Troy! Oprowadzę chłopaka, co ty na to? Dołączycie z Harrym - zawołał do mojego taty, który machnął na to ręką i założę się, że nawet nie słyszał, co Liam do niego mówi. Chętnie zostałbym na swoim miejscu, ale wychowywano mnie na… grzecznego chłopca.

 

~*~

 

Nie oprowadził mnie po pokojach, nie wskazał nawet gdzie jest łazienka, poszliśmy na balkon w sypialni, którą dzielił z nim tata i staliśmy tam bez kurtek. Liam palił papierosa, wcześniej prosząc, bym nikomu nie mówił. Mróz lizał swoim lodowatym jęzorem moją skórę i wbijał tysiące igiełek w palce. Wyobraziłem sobie, że zimny wiatr gęstnieje i staje się galaretką, i zrobiło mi się jeszcze zimniej. Może ten jeden papieros rozgrzewał Liama. Może jego nogi nie stawały się sine, gdy stał w śniegu w samych kapciach. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Liam tu jest - młody, silny, zdolny - zamknięty w Holmes Chapel, sypiający w łóżku mojego taty. Kiedy patrzyło się na niego i na tatę, różnica wieku między mną a Harrym nie była żadną różnicą. Jak się ma szesnaście do dwudziestu trzech przy dwudziestu ośmiu i czterdziestu ośmiu? To było smutne.

Może to tylko moja wybujała wyobraźnia, ale odnosiłem wrażenie, że Liam jest tu tylko dla dachu nad głową i pieniędzy, i na tym balkonie trochę go znienawidziłem. Chciałem rzucić w niego śniegiem i zrobiłbym to, gdybym mógł poruszać palcami.

\- Masz ochotę? - zapytał, wyciągając do mnie na wpół wypalonego papierosa. W jego głosie znów zagościł spokój, a oczy przybrały kolor mlecznej czekolady i śpiewały: “Zaufaj nam”. Już raz paliłem i nie wyszło mi to najlepiej, ale być może dlatego, że ciepło w klatce piersiowej od miłości do Harry’ego wymieszało się z ciepłym dymem i poparzyło moje wnętrzności. Tu nie było Harry’ego, a to wytłumaczenie musiałoby brzmieć śmiesznie, więc koniec końców zostałem bez wymówki i zabrałem papieros. Zanim wypuściłem dym, drzwi tarasowe zaskrzypiały i ktoś wyrwał mi go z dłoni, ciskając nim w śnieg za balkonem.

\- Zwariowałeś? Nie dawaj mu papierosów, do cholery! - Spojrzałem na Harry’ego, który wyglądał tak, jakby miał zabić Liama. Splótł mocno nasze palce i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. - To świństwo nie jest dla niego. Nie życzę sobie, byś częstował mojego chłopaka takim gównem - dodał stanowczo, a Liam stał tam bez słowa, zupełnie tak jak ja. - Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że wracamy do domu - zwrócił się do mnie, a jego wyraz twarzy diametralnie się zmienił. Zerknął jeszcze raz na Liama i pocałował mnie w policzek, jakby chciał tym pokazać, że zwyciężył.

 

Kiedy siedzieliśmy w samochodzie, Harry włączył radio i postanowił nic nie mówić.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny - powiedziałem i zacisnąłem wargi, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Harry zrobił minę, uniósł jedną brew i wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Hm? Co? Ja zazdrosny? Niby o co? Och, skarbie, nie żartuj - odparł, udając, że nie wie o co mi chodzi.

Oczywiście, że był zazdrosny. Nie podobało mu się, że spotkałem się z Liamem już wcześniej, w szpitalu i że Liam bezczelnie wykorzystał moment, w którym Harry był zajęty i porwał mnie na balkon, by poczęstować papierosem. Miał tupet, coś takiego…

Sięgnąłem dłonią do jego policzka i pogładziłem go wierzchem dłoni.

\- Mój mężczyzna - powiedziałem, powstrzymując się przed pocałowaniem go.


	16. Chapter 16

DLA CAROLINE

 

Starałem się ignorować Liama, gdy niespodziewanie stawał na mojej drodze, zwłaszcza w kościele i sklepie, w którym kupowała moja mama. Pewnego razu podjechał pod szkołę, proponując mi podwózkę. Postanowiłem nie mówić o niczym Harry’emu, inaczej mógłby go zabić. Zastanawiałem się czy to moja wybujała wyobraźnia podpowiada mi, że Liam coś kombinuje, czy po prostu teraz, gdy już go znałem, zacząłem go zauważać w tych wszystkich miejscach, w których się pojawiał. Być może od zawsze co niedziele siedział w pierwszej ławce kościoła i gapił się na mnie; być może od lat kupował u Bruce’a Bensona i być może codziennie przejeżdżał obok mojej szkoły, bo było mu po drodze (choć tak naprawdę wcale nie było).

To stawało się denerwujące. Nie, nie spotykanie Liama, ale ta dziwna sympatia, która rosła w moim żołądku, gdy wypowiadał moje imię. Dlatego za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się w zasięgu mojego wzroku, miałem ochotę zawiązać wokół brzucha pas i zacisnąć go, by na jakiś czas stracić czucie w dolnych partiach ciała.

Liam był ładny, a mnie podobali się starsi i próbowałem już wszystkiego, by zwalczyć chęć poznania nieznanego (jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię), ale to nie było takie proste. Tylko że Liam był taty, ja byłem Harry’ego i kochałem ich zbyt mocno, by pozwolić się Liamowi choćby dotknąć.

Prócz tamtego wieczora, gdy dowiedziałem się, że Niall jest w szpitalu, a Harry nie mógł przyjechać.

Słońce schowało się za budynkami, na niebie widniał księżyc. Z jakiś powodów był jedynym światłem jakie padało na zaśnieżony chodnik i ulicę obok. Nie miałem dużo czasu, a z powodu braku autobusu musiałem wybrać drogę na skróty, ściślej, przez tak zwany “Nagi Przesmyk” - nikt nie wiedział czemu tak go nazwano. Byłem całkiem sam, idąc pomiędzy dwoma blokami, śledząc wzrokiem ich nierówny tynk. Śnieg skrzypiał pod moimi nogami, krzycząc, żebym nie stawał na nim tak ciężko, a wieczorne powietrze pachniało deszczem i papierosowym dymem.

W Nagim Przesmyku nie było lamp i panowały tam egipskie ciemności, więc gdzieś w połowie drogi pożałowałem swojej decyzji. Idź prosto, myślałem, pamiętając, że to prosty odcinek drogi z kilkoma przeszkodami w postaci koszy na śmieci, które zamieszkiwały koty, więc nie było się czego bać. W pewnym momencie dostrzegłem malutkie, latające światełko i zachciało mi się śmiać, bo wyglądało jak końcówka papierosa, a przecież… Chwileczkę.

Zatrzymałem się i wpatrzyłem w mrok, pragnąc dostrzec tam choć mały szczegół twarzy. Na marne.

\- Chłopczyku, mamusia nie mówiła ci, że nie chodzi się ciemnymi uliczkami? - zapytał głos za mną, do którego automatycznie się odwróciłem.

\- Mówiła. Wybaczcie, muszę odwiedzić kolegę w szpitalu. - Ruszyłem przed siebie i prawie natychmiast wpadłem w ciało gościa z papierosem. Wyczułem na twarzy skórzaną kurtkę i lodowaty zamek. Odepchnął mnie tak mocno, że wpadłem na jego kolegę.

\- Nie tak prędko. Przejście kosztuje - powiedział ten z papierosem.

Zrobiłem wielkie oczy i niemal natychmiast zacząłem się modlić, by zostawili mnie w spokoju

\- Nie zabrałem żadnych pieniędzy. Nie mam nawet telefonu - odparłem, a koleś za mną natychmiast wsadził łapy do moich kieszeni. Chyba się wkurzył.

\- Cholera. Spłukany - oznajmił przegranym tonem, ale wciąż trzymał mnie za kurtkę.

\- Wiesz co się dzieje z takimi jak ty, którzy nie płacą? - zapytał, już nawet nie wiem, który z nich. Potrząsnąłem głową. - Dowiadują się, dlaczego to miejsce to Nagi Przesmyk.

 

*

 

W moje oczy zaświecił reflektor samochodowy, który oświetlił całą uliczkę. Dostrzegłem, że gość z papierosem wygląda całkiem jak wokalista Linkin Park i myślę, że gdyby nie dreszcz spowodowany brakiem ubrań, mógłbym się zaśmiać.

\- Hej! - zawołał znajomy, przecinający ciszę głos, przeganiając moich oprawców. Rzucili moje ubrania do kałuży i uciekli, zostawiając mnie tam prawie nagiego i na pastwę… Liama.

Zabrał mnie do domu, powiedział, że tata nie wróci tej nocy i zaproponował mi filiżankę herbaty. Liam był gościem, który wyglądał na takiego, który przy byle okazji oferował herbatę, więc zgodziłem się. Zostawił mnie na kanapie, owiniętego kocem, wieszając wcześniej na oparciu granatową bluzę i stare, wytarte jeansy, w które miałem się ubrać. Pachniały płynem do płukania, a po licznych przetarciach mogłem domyślić się, że były częścią jakiejś historii, na przykład wycieczki w góry. Cieszyłem się, że nie podarował mi ubrań, w których wciąż chodził, bo przecież to byłoby dziwne - czuć na skórze materiał, który wciąż nosił i myśleć, co by to znaczyło, gdyby go po mnie nie wyprał. Nie, to niedorzeczne. Dlaczego Liam miałby to robić? Nie był Harrym, nie czerpał przyjemności z wąchania mojego zapachu.

Wrócił z parującym kubkiem, na którym widniał napis. Nie mogłem go przeczytać, bo w pokoju było ciemno, a światło ognia w kominku było zbyt słabe. Liam uśmiechał się, składając koc, który rzuciłem na stolik do kawy. Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że widział mnie prawie nagiego i przez nagły natłok myśli sparzyłem sobie język. Tak się zezłościłem, że miałem ochotę uderzyć kubkiem o ścianę.

\- Ostrożnie - ostrzegł Liam, gdy było już za późno i zaśmiał się. Ten dźwięk wypełnił cały pokój i nagle ściany stały się miękkie jak gąbki. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale właśnie poczułem się lekki.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - zapytałem, może brzmiąc trochę bezczelnie, ale było za późno, by to cofnąć. Liam uniósł brwi, patrząc na mnie tak, jakby wyrosła mi druga głowa.

\- Mieszkam tu - odpowiedział i znów się uśmiechnął. Złożony koc schował w szafie, a następnie stanął przy uchylonym oknie i zapalił papierosa.

\- Nie miałem tego na myśli. Chodziło mi raczej o: dlaczego nie jesteś gdzieś indziej? Ja… Bo widzisz… Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy kochasz mojego tatę, bo… - nie dokończyłem, nie wiedziałem jak. Liam wzruszył ramionami. Obserwowałem jak nachyla się do okna i wypuszcza dym na zewnątrz. - Jak się poznaliście?

\- Przez Internet - odparł i najwyraźniej uznał tą odpowiedź za wystarczającą, bo nie powiedział nic więcej.

Zamilkłem i wpatrzyłem się w ogień. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądziłem, że obserwowanie tańczących płomieni mogłoby być tak przyjemne. Sposób w jaki drewno strzelało i zamieniało się w popiół, czynił atmosferę spokojną; koił, relaksował. Myślałem o mamie, która zgodziła się na moje wizyty u taty tylko dlatego, że nie chciała mieć do czynienia z sądem i o Georgii, która wróciła do swojego mieszkania w Londynie, nie mówiąc nawet “do widzenia”. O Niallu też myślałem. Zastanawiałem się jak się czuje i czy zastanawia się dlaczego go nie odwiedziłem. Zrobiło mi się tak głupio, że miałem ochotę zagotować się i wyparować.

\- Odwieź mnie do domu - poprosiłem, odkładając kubek z herbatą, nie tknąwszy napoju, i wstałem. Liam obrócił się, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. Szybko skończył papierosa, wyrzucił go za okno i dogonił mnie, gdy byłem już w holu. Chwyciłem kurtkę, która suszyła się na kaloryferze i już prawie zarzuciłem ją na ramiona, gdy Liam złapał mnie za przedramię.

\- Co? - zapytałem, uśmiechając się głupio.

\- Możesz spać tutaj - zaoferował z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo, ale potrząsnąłem głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Wolę nie. Mama wie, że taty dziś nie ma, a nie ufa mi od kiedy spotykam się z Harrym - wyjaśniłem, choć miałem też inny powód do opuszczenia tego domu. Zapach Liama źle na mnie działał, tak samo jak atmosfera. W salonie było zbyt romantycznie z kominkiem, herbatą i świecami porozrzucanymi na komodzie - nie żebym oskarżał o coś Liama, miałem gdzieś jego zamiary wobec mnie. Chodziło o mnie i o te motyle w brzuchu, których nie powinno tam być. Dlaczego czułem się tak w jego obecności? Jasne, był przystojny, miał cudowne oczy, miły uśmiech i spokojny głos. I lubiłem kiedy udawał niegrzecznego, paląc. Ale oboje byliśmy zajęci, oboje kogoś kochaliśmy… no przynajmniej ja.

\- Rzuć go. Zaopiekuję się tobą - rzekł zwyczajnie, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie, modląc się w duchu, by to było tylko głupie przesłyszenie. Z początku chciałem się nawet zaśmiać, ale Liam był śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Liam, przepraszam jeśli dawałem ci jakieś znaki, nie miałem zamiaru.

Teraz to on był zdziwiony, a w dodatku coraz bardziej mnie przerażał. Zmarszczył brwi zaraz po tym, jak je uniósł i jednocześnie otworzył usta, z których nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Wszystko wyglądało tak komicznie.

\- Och, ty naprawdę myślałeś, że mógłbym zrobić to mojemu tacie? - zapytałem, gdy zrozumiałem, że on naprawdę był zdeterminowany do tego, by mnie zdobyć. W dodatku z niczym się nie liczył. - Chryste, Liam, w życiu. To… To… - Brakowało mi słów. Zezłościłem się i chciałem by się wyniósł, by zapomniał o mnie i o tacie, i zniknął z naszego życia. Był jak zwierze bez twarzy, przez cały ten czas na mnie polował. - Zadzwonię do taty i powiem mu o wszystkim. Tak. Albo nie. Liam, przemyśl to jeszcze.

Liam znów szeroko się uśmiechnął i podszedł bliżej. Jego perfumy były jeszcze bardziej wyczuwalne, ale gdy przyparł mnie do drzwi, zaczęły drażnić moje nozdrza.

\- Przemyśleć? Ja już to sobie przemyślałem. Mały, naiwny Lou, obserwowany od tak dawna.

Złapał moje nadgarstki tak mocno, że skóra szczypała mnie w tamtym miejscu. Był dużo wyższy, oczy miałem na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej, więc gdy się pochylił, z łatwością zanurzył nos w mojej grzywce.

\- Ciekawe czy po tym wszystkim też będziesz tak ładnie pachniał.

\- Puść! - Zrobiło mi się tak głupio, że zacząłem płakać. Co miało oznaczać to, że mnie obserwował i o co chodziło mu z “po tym wszystkim”?

\- Chodź Lou, zostaniesz na noc. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Nikomu nie powiem.

\- Nie ma mowy! Zaraz zadzwonię do taty i wszystko mu opowiem!

Dotknął mojej szyi, właściwie, owinął wokół niej dłoń i zagryzł wargi. Wyszeptał pod nosem: - Ciekawe jak będziesz wyglądał w obroży.

Popłakałem się.

\- Ciiii - wysyczał, jego twarz była kilka milimetrów od mojej. Już nie pachniał ładnie, a jego oczy nie wyglądały tak sympatycznie jak kiedyś. Zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, by człowiek tak nagle się zmienił.

\- Harry cię zabije! - wykrzyczałem, z całych sił kopiąc w jego nogi, które zdawały się być ze stali.

Coś w nim drgnęło, gdy usłyszał to imię. Spodziewałem się, że mnie uderzy, ale on nawet się nie zezłościł, tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął, a potem mnie pocałował. Zacisnąłem powieki, spod których wypłynęło kilka łez. Miał bardzo miękkie wargi, być może pocałunek byłby przyjemniejszy w innych okolicznościach. Gdy się odsunął, nie wiedziałem co jest obrzydliwsze - to, że mnie molestował, czy to, że te usta całowały mojego tatę.

\- Idź do niego. - Liam puścił mnie. - Idź i powiedz mu, że cię pocałowałem, a ty na to pozwoliłeś. Możesz nawet zaznaczyć, że trzymałem cię przy ścianie. Cokolwiek zrobisz, dla niego i tak będzie to wyglądało na zdradę.

Odwrócił się do mnie plecami, w które chętnie wbiłbym nóż. Wcisnąłem nogi w buty i wyszedłem, trzaskając drzwiami. Gdy tak biegłem przed siebie ze łzami w oczach, które ograniczały mi widoczność, dotarły do mnie słowa Liama. Płacząc przemierzałem ulice Holmes Chapel w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co najwyraźniej nigdy nie chciało być znalezione.

Wkradając się do ogródka Stylesów, patrzyłem na jedyne okno, w którym paliło się światło - pokój Gemmy. Przez moment rozważałem możliwość zapukania do drzwi i poproszenia o nocleg, by móc porozmawiać z kimś, kto choć trochę wyglądał i pachniał jak Harry, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Przez ciemny lasek przeszedłem do domku na drzewie, drabinka była wilgotna i brudna, ale nie dbałem o to. Dopiero kiedy usiadłem na jednym z dwóch małych krzeseł, zrozumiałem jak bardzo mi zimno i jak bardzo pochrzaniony jestem. Przez krótką chwilę pragnąłem zamarznąć; myślałem, że lodowaty wiatr wpadający przez szpary w deskach zliże ze mnie zapach Liama i jego nieprzyjemny dotyk. Przypomniałem sobie o dniu, w którym Harry leżał na kocu i całował moją szyję w ramach eksperymentu.

Zrobiło mi się siebie żal, bo to była moja wina, że Liam się na mnie rzucił. Może nie powinienem być dla niego taki miły? Może źle mnie zrozumiał? Pociągnąłem nosem i otarłem policzki, ale to sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej się popłakałem, tym razem na dobre. Moje oczy spuchły, nos zapchał katar, a po jakimś czasie straciłem głos. Nie miałem nawet telefonu, by do kogoś zadzwonić, a co gorsze, przestałem niecierpliwić się na piątkowe łyżwy z Harrym. Ogarnął mnie strach i wielkie poczucie winy, bo mimo że nie oddałem pocałunku Liama, zdradziłem Harry’ego w inny sposób - myśląc o pięknych oczach Liama, ciesząc się na jego widok w sposób, w jaki nie powinienem i pozwalając tym przeklętym motylą łaskotać moje wnętrzności za każdym razem, gdy czułem jego zapach. Nie kochałem Liama, ale byłem nim oczarowany, a to było wystarczająco podłe z mojej strony.

I może to zabrzmi dziecinnie, ale potrzebowałem teraz mojej mamy.


	17. Chapter 17

Wracaliśmy autobusem z mojego pierwszego koncertu, zajmując wszystkie tylne miejsca, choć była nas czwórka. Cher nie miała dość wrażeń i odsunięta od nas, kiwała głową w rytm “Syndicate”, która sączyła się przez jej słuchawki. Było późno, nikt nie wsiadał już do autobusu, więc Zayn pozwolił sobie na zmianę miejsca o jeden fotel przed nami, oparł plecy o szybę i wpatrzony w wyświetlacz telefonu odleciał do świata, w którym granie, spanie i podróżowanie z najlepszym przyjacielem do Holmes Chapel było bardzo cenionym zajęciem.

Ja, wpatrzony w mrugającą żaróweczkę nad jednym z miejsc, czułem ciężar powiek i pulsującą w żyłach krew. Ułożony na podołku Harry’ego, podwinąłem nogi do klatki piersiowej i zacząłem powoli oddychać jego zapachem. Zasnąłem zaraz po tym, jak wplótł palce w moje włosy i powoli pociągał kosmyki.

Obudziła mnie rozmowa, ale nie podniosłem powiek. Wiedziałem, że leżę na czymś miękkim, wygodniejszym od autobusowego fotela, ale nie było to moje łóżko, raczej sofa. Głosy walczyły ze sobą jak hieny o padlinę. Jeden przekrzykiwał drugi, ale nie krzyczeli tak naprawdę, tylko głośno szeptali.

\- Dlaczego tak mnie nienawidzisz? - zapytał głos, który musiał być Harrym. Wyczekiwałem odpowiedzi, ale tak długo nie nadchodziła, że zapragnąłem wyciszyć się i znów zasnąć. Wtedy usłyszałem:

\- Nie nienawidzę cię. Jestem po prostu zła, bo robię co mogę, by zapewnić mu dobrą przyszłość i bezpieczeństwo, ale choćby niebo się waliło, on zawsze wybierze ciebie! - Brzmiała nie tyle na złą, co na zawiedzioną i trochę, ale tylko trochę smutną. Może powinno mi się zrobić przykro, że tak ją traktuję, ale to ona przez 16 lat zaciskała na moich nadgarstkach kajdany. Chciałem, żeby Harry powiedział jej coś takiego, po czym zamilkłaby i przestała się wtrącać, ale on tego nie zrobił.

\- Jesteś jego matką, Jay, nie ważne jak bardzo będzie mnie kochał, on wybierze ciebie. Dałaś mu życie, wychowywałaś go, byłaś jego pierwszą przyjaciółką. Znasz jego wstydliwe tajemnice i mogę się założyć, że pamiętasz wszystkie jego żenujące wpadki, jak dzień, w którym zmoczył łóżko, założył koszulkę na lewą stronę i tak dalej. Nauczyłaś go korzystać z toalety, ocierałaś mu łzy i opatrywałaś rany, gdy spadł z roweru. I choćby nie wiem co się działo, zawsze mógł przyjść do swojej mamy, zawsze wiedział, że jest tu dla niego i że nigdy jej nie straci. Mogę wyrwać sobie serce i podarować mu w prezencie, opakowane w papier i wstążkę, ale nigdy nie zaufa mi tak bardzo jak tobie. Dobrze o tym wiem, Jay, ale to mobilizuje mnie do jeszcze większego kochania go.

Kiedy tak o tym mówił, zebrało mi się na płacz, bo miał rację. Mama chyba też się rozpłakała. Wtedy po raz pierwszy dotarło do mnie, że przez ten cały czas bała się, że mnie straci, a powrót taty jeszcze bardziej ją przeraził. Uświadomiłem sobie, tam na tej sofie, że jeśli któregoś dnia będę musiał wyjechać, uschnę za nią z tęsknoty i nagle poczułem się taki samotny i zagubiony, że wstałem z sofy i poszedłem do holu, gdzie niespodziewanie Harry przytulał moją mamę. To było ich pojednanie - osób, które walczyły o moją miłość przez cztery miesiące. Patrzyłem jak na ich ciała pada słaba poświata ulicznej latarni i zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, że czas tak szybko zleciał, a my byliśmy wciąż tacy sami - słabi, zranieni, zakochani. Mama wyglądała krucho w ramionach wysokiego mężczyzny, który zwykle przytulał mnie w ten sam sposób, jakby bał się, że wyślizgnę mu się przez palce i zniknę. Zapragnąłem dla mamy przyjaciela; chciałem, by znalazła kogoś, kto mógłby ją tak przytulać i powtarzać, że jest piękna nawet w sobotnie poranki, kiedy miała tłuste włosy, podkrążone oczy i nieogolone pachy.

Powiedziałem:

\- Chyba zapomniałem, że ty też masz uczucia, mamo. - Mama popatrzyła na mnie i uśmiechnęła się tak ładnie, jak jeszcze nigdy się nie uśmiechała. - Przeciekasz, mamo.

Śmialiśmy się długo i głośno, i nikt już nie musiał nic mówić. Harry został na noc, oczywiście w pokoju Georgii, ale przyszedł do mnie w nocy, by powiedzieć ciche: - Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Chyba nie powinien.

 

| ILLEGALLY |

 

Drugi marca był najgorszym dniem mojego życia. Mimo że słońce wstało bardzo wcześnie, oświetlając radośnie mój pokój, byłem bardzo zaniepokojony. Tata zaproponował, że przyjedzie po mnie przed szkołą, ponieważ musi mi o czymś powiedzieć. Bez śniadania wyszedłem z domu przed czasem i zaczekałem na jego samochód. Już na sam widok tego srebrnego wozu dostałem drgawek i dusznicy.

Patrzył na mnie, gdy wsiadałem, w środku pachniało drogimi perfumami i odświeżaczem powietrza. Pomyślałem o Liamie, wciąż niezdolny do uświadomienia sobie, że był z moim tatą tylko dlatego, że miał na mnie ochotę. Pragnąłem zadzwonić dziś do Harry’ego i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Może to był też dobry moment, by i tata poznał prawdę.

Niestety zaczął mówić pierwszy:

\- Podjąłem pewną decyzję i liczę na twoje wsparcie. - Przytaknąłem, pozwalając mu na kontynuowanie. - Ja i Liam jesteśmy ze sobą bardzo długo, zgodzisz się chyba, że to czas na krok do przodu? - Milczałem, błagając niebiosa, by nie powiedział, że… - Zamierzam się oświadczyć.

\- Co? - No bo naprawdę, co? - Tato, nie obraź się, ale działasz zbyt pochopnie.

\- Nie jestem już młody, Louis - zaznaczył, zerkając na mnie przez chwilę.

Tak, ale on jest.

\- Tato.

\- Kupiłem pierścionek - dodał, nie uśmiechając się już. Zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie; miałem wrażenie, że palce wtopią się mu w tworzywo. - Myślałem, że się ucieszysz.

Chciałem powiedzieć, że Liam go nie kocha, że śledził mnie od dłuższego czasu i jest niebezpieczny, ale jeszcze przed chwilą wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego, że po prostu nie mogłem. Wymusiłem uśmiech, lokując spojrzenie na desce rozdzielczej.

\- Cieszę się. Myślałem tylko, że nie potrzebujecie ślubu, aby udowodnić waszą miłość. No wiesz, czasy się zmieniają.

Dotarliśmy pod szkołę, tata położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i powiedział, że rozumie. Zanim wysiadłem, spojrzałem jeszcze raz na niebo i przekląłem piękną pogodę. Czułbym się dużo lepiej, gdyby chmury płakały i moczyły włosy moich głupich koleżanek.

Słońce świeciło i śmiało się ze mnie, na dworze pachniało już wiosną, ale dla mnie wciąż trwała zima, otulała mnie swoim chłodem, łaskotała po plecach, wbijała sople lodu prosto w moje serce.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem, nie patrząc tacie w oczy.

\- Nie gniewam się. Musiałeś to przemyśleć.

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Nie za to. - I nie zdążył już odpowiedzieć, bo zamknąłem drzwi i pomachałem do Chloe, która właśnie zeskakiwała ze swojego roweru.

 

*

 

\- Co zrobił? - Chloe karciła mnie swoim spojrzeniem, gdy opowiadałem jej o Liamie i o tym, jakie to wszystko jest pochrzanione. Wiedziałem, że jestem jej coś winien, na przykład zwierzenia się, co nawróciłoby naszą przyjaźń na właściwy tor. Niestety wyglądała na bardziej zdenerwowaną niż ja byłem w dniu poznania prawdziwego oblicza Payna.

\- Musisz komuś powiedzieć! M U S I S Z.

Pokręciłem głową. Chciałem, naprawdę chciałem zrobić to jeszcze dziś, ale wtedy pojawił się tata i jego pomysł zaręczyn, który sprawił, że nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak mały i bezradny jak teraz. Musiał być sposób - babcia zawsze to powtarzała - ale tym razem nie było. Cokolwiek zrobię, Liam obróci wszystko i wszystkich przeciwko mnie, i ktoś zostanie zraniony.

\- Nie mogę. - Jeszcze bardziej zmarszczyła brwi, ale powtórzyłem: - Nie mogę.

\- Tchórz - splunęła.

Spojrzałem na jej wyraźne rysy twarzy, duże usta i pomalowane rzęsy. Oto ona, Chloe, wielka, wspaniała, potężna. Co zrobiłbym, gdybym był nią? Pewnie Liam byłby już w drodze do jakiegokolwiek innego miasta, a tata nie zakupiłby pierścionka.

Ale ja byłem Louisem, tym delikatnym kujonem, który spieprzył sobie życie, kiedy zaczynało się układać. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w swoją niedole, to było wręcz absurdalne.

\- Tak, cóż. - Przytaknąłem, poprawiając plecak. - Widzimy się na francuskim.

Nie odpowiedziała, stała w miejscu, gdy odchodziłem, a potem nie podeszła do mnie w szkole. Wiedziałem, że się przejmuje, potrafiłem to w niej rozpoznać, i właśnie wtedy pożałowałem powiedzenia jej. Wtedy i trochę później tego wieczora, gdy zadzwoniła do mnie, by powiedzieć, że rozmawiała z Harrym, który w tej chwili jedzie do domu mojego taty.

W tamtej chwili wiedziałem tylko jedno - muszę go powstrzymać.

 

| ILLEGALLY |

 

(zmiana narracji z przyczyn oczywistych)

 

Łup!

Chłopak uderzył plecami w ścianę i zsunął się w dół, ocierając się o pomarańczową farbę. Na jego białą koszulę spłynęła ciemna, gęsta krew, plamiąc bawełnę. Harry chwycił go za kołnierz i uniósł ku górze, oddychając głośno i ciężko, wprost w jego zmasakrowany nos. Mimo bólu, Liam uśmiechał się cwaniacko; nawet kiedy Harry ponownie przyparł go do ściany i uderzył kolanem w brzuch. Zgiął się w pół, zassał powietrze i przez chwilę patrzył jak krew z jego nosa brudzi płytki w holu, jak czerwień miesza się z beżem.

\- Ty sukinsynie! - wrzasnął Harry, prostując go i zmuszając, by spojrzał mu w oczy. W jego tęczówkach żarzył się ogień, szmaragdowa zieleń przybrała zupełnie inny odcień. To przeraziłoby na śmierć każdego, prócz Liama.

\- Nie nadawaj mi przydomków, które nosi już twój chłopak.

Pewny siebie uśmiech i kolejny mocny cios.

\- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy. - Splunął na ziemię śliną wymieszaną z krwią. - Obaj jesteśmy starsi, przystojni, niebezpieczni. Od początku wykazywaliśmy zainteresowanie nim, co działało jak czar. Niech zgadnę, znałeś jego imię zanim sam ci je przedstawił? Tak myślałem. No więc, zacząłem nawet palić, jak ty, by go sprawdzić. Nie wiem co on w tym widzi, ale jeśli to był jedyny sposób, by go zdobyć, byłem gotów się poświęcić. - Kolejne silne uderzenie w ścianę. - To było prostsze niż myślałem. Od razu mu się spodobałem. Powiedział mi to.

Harry znieruchomiał, trzymając dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- Nie wierzę ci.

\- Ha! Sam ci to powie, zapytaj - powiedział dumnie Liam, zupełnie lekceważąc ból, jakby był kimś na kształt Achillesa. - Byłem tu dla niego, kiedy ty bawiłeś się na swojej uczelni. Był taki nieśmiały, że na pierwszy krok czekałbym wieki, gdybym nie poprosił kumpli o nastraszenie go na ulicy. No i wtedy pojawiłem się, by go wybawić, oczywiście. - Liam obrócił głowę w stronę salonu. - Na tamtej kanapie powiedział, że stracił dla mnie głowę. Obiecałem, że ci nie powiem, ale… On obiecał, że nie powie o pocałunku.

Liam z dumą patrzył jak oczy Harry’ego napełniają się łzami, jak chłopak odsuwa się, zagryza mocno wargi i wybiega z domu, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Harry, ja nie chciałem… - zaczął, ale Harry’ego już nie było. - … odbić ci chłopaka. Ja chciałem cię po prostu zniszczyć.

 

| ILLEGALLY |

 

Było już za późno, gdy przyjechałem na osiedle Harry’ego i Nialla. Chłopak spakował resztę swoich rzeczy, przepraszając współlokatora, że już nigdy tu nie wróci. Przez cały ten czas ignorował moje krzyki.

\- Harry! Co ci powiedział? Porozmawiajmy!

Wrzucił swoją walizkę na tylne siedzenia i nie patrząc mi w oczy, zapytał:

\- Lubiłeś go? Mam na myśli… Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Spojrzałem na niego zrezygnowany i uleciało ze mnie powietrze. Moje nogi były tak wiotkie, że w każdej chwili mogłem upaść. Nie zrobiłem tego, bo już by mnie nie podniósł.

\- Był przystojny i sympatyczny, ale… - zacząłem, gdy nagle przerwał mi trzask drzwi. Tylnych drzwi, na szczęście.

\- Wystarczy - powiedział. - A ja głupi bałem się, że przez przypadek zrobię coś, co złamie ci serce. Wiesz, cieszę się, bo już nie będę miał okazji - mówił łamiącym się głosem, mrugając szybko i patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie. - Nie, i tak nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.

Przełknąłem łzy, wiedząc, że nie ma czasu na płakanie. Chciałem podejść i przytulić go, ale odsunął się, gdy zrobiłem krok.

\- To koniec - powiedział, a słowa uderzyły we mnie z zawrotną prędkością. Nie.

\- Nie rób tego, proszę. Przecież wiesz, że kocham tylko ciebie. Harry!

Harry przytaknął, patrząc w ziemię, ale wkrótce to potakiwanie przerodziło się w kręcenie głową.

\- Okej. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale ja cię nienawidzę. Znaczy… Przepraszam. Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego mówić. Nie nienawidzę cię. Jestem tylko bardzo zmęczony… - Odwrócił głowę, więc nie mogłem patrzeć jak płacze. To było potworne - stanie tu w bezgwiezdną noc, czucie zimna ziemi pod podeszwami, oddychanie smutkiem i melancholią. Pragnąłem, by za pstryknięciem palca wzeszło słońce i osuszyło mokre policzki chłopaka, który nigdy nie powinien musieć płakać. Nie przeze mnie. Wiedziałem, że mnie nienawidzi, ale nie był sam. Też się nienawidziłem.

Zanim wsiadł, zapytał:

\- To dlatego, że chciałem wzbudzić twoją zazdrość historyjkami o przyjaźni bez zobowiązań z Niallem?

\- Harry…

\- Przepraszam za to. Byłem bardzo, bardzo zdesperowany, by cię mieć. Żegnaj, Louis.

Wydawałoby się, że wypowiedzenie mojego imienia sprawiło mu wielką trudność. Może, naprawdę tak było. Patrzyłem jak odjeżdża, jego samochód był coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, w końcu tak mały, że mogłem złapać go w dwa palce i połknąć. Miałem 16 lat, pierwszy raz złamałem komuś serce, pierwszy raz złamałem swoje. Zastanawiałem się czyje boli bardziej.


	18. Chapter 18

Następnego roku, tego, w którym miałem skończyć 18 lat, gdy przeminęło upalne lato, ognistoczerwona jesień i wietrzna, wilgotna zima, i gdy nadchodziła wiosna, zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy od naszego rozstania. Zrozumiałem jak bardzo za nim tęskniłem, gdy przemknął jednym z wielu korytarzy podłużnego budynku. Ten moment był podobny do naszego pierwszego spotkania, tyle że szkoła już nie była ta sama i Harry też nie. Nie chodziło o to, że wyprzystojniał lub zmienił styl; zmieniło się coś, czego nie dało się nazwać, a siedziało w nim i przesiąkało przez jego skórę. Jestem pewien, że Niall też to zauważył.

Byliśmy na kampusie, na uniwersytecie Harry’ego w pobliżu Londynu, oboje zainteresowani studiami. Dotarliśmy tu w sobotni poranek, kiedy wokół nie powinni kręcić się studenci, ale najwyraźniej przeliczyliśmy się.

Harry zobaczywszy nas zrobił wielkie oczy i znieruchomiał, ale chyba postanowił nas ignorować, bo wkrótce ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, oddalając się od nas z każdym krokiem. Myślę, że Nialla zabolało to równie mocno jak mnie.

Przez większość czasu myślałem, że to moja wina… Wróć, ja wiedziałem, że to moja wina, ale bywały chwile, kiedy siadałem w cichym miejscu, zamykałem oczy i wyobrażałem sobie, że to gwiazdy zawiniły, nie ja, nie on i wtedy na kilka minut mogłem uciec od stale przytłaczającego mnie poczucia winy; melancholijnego pyłu, osiadającego na moich ramionach. Jak w kawiarni, gdy prosiłem o koktajl limonkowy, póki nie usłyszałem “Wycofaliśmy go" i wtedy mój świat rozsypał się na kawałki. Nie mogłem już cieszyć się delikatnym smakiem cytrusa, nigdy więcej nie zanurzyłem warg w mlecznym obłoku, który pływał na powierzchni napoju, niebo nade mną już nigdy nie przybrało koloru oczu Nialla, zieleń traw nie dorównywała szmaragdowym tęczówkom Harry’ego.

Lecz w tamtej chwili, gdy znów go ujrzałem, będąc już starszym, nieco wyższym i pewniejszym siebie, znów poczułem na języku smak limonki… I już wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie przestałem go kochać i cieszyłem się, że to jego ostatni rok, ponieważ nie będziemy musieli się widzieć i żaden z nas ponownie nie ucierpi.

Ta smutna rzeczywistość była najlepszym wyjściem i oboje dobrze o tym wiedzieliśmy. Dlatego ugryzłem się w zewnętrzną stronę policzka, zaakceptowałem jego zniknięcie za zakrętem korytarza i poszedłem za Niallem. Minął rok. Potrafiłem to zrobić. Potrafiłem udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Minął rok.

\- Panowie oglądają kampus? - zapytała kobieta odziana w elegancki kostium, składający się z marynarki, białej koszuli i spódnicy do kolan. Na wysokich obcasach była ode mnie wyższa.

Niall pokiwał głową, ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się sympatycznie.

\- Tak.

\- Trzeba było mówić od razu! Zaraz znajdę wam jakiegoś “przewodnika” - oznajmiła, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów i uśmiechnęła się zbyt szeroko, więc mogłem zobaczyć jej wszystkie zęby. Weszła do otwartego pomieszczenia i podniosła słuchawkę z długiego biurka, wykonując telefon. Zauważyłem, że wszyscy byli tu bardzo mili i pomocni, i aż chciało się rzucić liceum, by zacząć studia od razu, ale gdzieś w głębi serca miało się przeczucie, że to wszystko jest złudne - ta uprzejmość, sympatia, to była bzdura, a fałszywość parowała z budynku w ten upalny dzień.

Dostrzegłem nazwisko na plakietce kobiety, a imię nieco mnie rozbawiło - Perrie.

\- Załatwione, zaczekajcie na korytarzu. Po lewej leżą broszurki, które na pewno z chęcią przeczytacie – powiedziała Perrie, znów susząc zęby, ale by nie wyjść na niemiłego, przytaknąłem i zabrałem ulotkę, której przeznaczeniem było wylądowanie w koszu.

Po kilku minutach doszły nas kroki w dole korytarza, więc oboje spojrzeliśmy w tamtą stronę. Odziany w pewność siebie, lekkość i dorosłość Harry kroczył korytarzem. Pomyślałem, że to nie może dziać się naprawdę, że ten na górze płata mi figle i teraz ma niezły ubaw. Chłopak zdziwił się, gdy nas zobaczył i odrobinę zwolnił, ale nie zatrzymał się. Widać było, że jego ciało staje się cięższe, jakby nosił zbroję wykonaną z tego, co czuł, gdy dowiedział się o Tym pocałunku, i już nie wiedziałem czy jest mi bardziej żal mnie, czy jego.

Niall najwyraźniej zapomniał o tym jak przed sekundą Harry zlekceważył nas na korytarzu i odzyskał dobry humor, rzucając się przyjacielowi na szyję. Moja skóra była wilgotna i ubranie kleiło się do ciała; w pewnym momencie zacząłem się zastanawiać czy to łzy, czy kropelki potu spływają po mojej twarzy. Otrząsnąłem się szybko, obserwując ramiona Nialla zaciskające się na długiej szyi Harry’ego Stylesa, mojego byłego chłopaka, brata niesamowitej Gemmy, niegrzecznego syna grzecznych Stylesów. Tęskniłem za nim i właśnie dlatego nie chciałem go widzieć, a teraz, gdy Niall uśmiechał się jak tego dnia w szpitalu, gdy go poznałem, wszystko wydawało się być jeszcze trudniejsze. Pragnąłem wyciągnąć swoją pamięć, wyprać ją ze wspomnień i rozwiesić na sznurku do wysuszenia. Gdybym zrobił to samo Harry’emu, prawdopodobnie znów byśmy się w sobie zakochali i tym razem różnica wieku nie byłaby taka straszna.

Stałem tam jak ostatni idiota i czekałem aż ktoś coś powie, i w końcu Niall wrócił do mnie, a Harry rozpoczął oprowadzanie. Przysięgam, że przez całą tą wycieczkę nie zwracałem uwagi na sale, ani na to, co mówi Harry, wpatrzony w ziemię słuchałem tylko jego głosu, czułem na skórze fale dźwiękowe uderzające w moje ciało, wiedziałem kiedy bierze oddech i kiedy tylko nie patrzył, napawałem się jego pięknem, nie ważne czy była to twarz, czy plecy. Dopiero kiedy pojawiliśmy się w dziwnej, małej i niezbyt dobrze oświetlonej sali, zorientowałem się, że przeszliśmy przez prawie cały kampus. Harry wyjaśnił, że to pracownia w piwnicy, którą zrobili studenci poprzednich roczników i że profesorowie nigdy tu nie wchodzą, więc można do woli palić. Spojrzałem na płótna poplamione farbą, niekształtne wazony na drewnianych, niestarannie zbitych szafkach i wiele narzędzi do pracy, a także dwie popielniczki z niedopałkami. Każdy kto był tu pierwszy raz, mógł określić to miejsce jednym słowem: Brudne.

\- Hej, Harry - zawołał Niall, śmiejąc się głupkowato, gdy mieliśmy już wychodzić. Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Może pokażesz nam, jaki z ciebie rzeźbiarz?

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, unosząc przy tym zabawnie brew. Chciałem się zaśmiać, ale nie wypadało.

\- Ja nie rzeźbię - odparł, wzdychając, jakby mówił to już setki razy i za każdym kolejnym miał tego coraz bardziej po dziurki w nosie.

\- No to naucz nas robić wazony, miski, czy co wy tam tworzycie. Przecież was tego uczą - poprosił, siadając przy jednym ze stanowisk i podwinął rękawy. Podczas gdy Harry wyszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia, nieoddzielonego żadnymi drzwiami ani zasłoną, pozwoliłem sobie usiąść obok Nialla i nienawidzić go.

Dostaliśmy trochę gliny i kubeł z wodą, który stał niebezpiecznie blisko stopy Nialla. Harry zakręcił kołami garncarskimi i właśnie wtedy zrozumiałem, że nie wiem co robić i gdyby Niall nie pieprzył swojej roboty bardziej ode mnie, spaliłbym się ze wstydu. Próbowałem nadać tej brunatnej masie jakiś kształt, niestety - mimo moich wszelkich starań - nie wychodziło. Niall w końcu zatrzymał koło i zaczął formować penisa, co okropnie go bawiło i śmiał się jak szalony, póki nie spojrzał na mnie i powiedział:

\- Hej, Harry, pomóż Louisowi. - Na dźwięk tych słów zamknąłem powieki i zastanawiałem się jaką karę wymierzę blondynowi, gdy wydostaniemy się z tego brudnego, gorącego i pachnącego Harrym miejsca. Ten cholerny idiota dobrze wiedział co się wydarzyło i nie powinien stawiać nas w tak niezręcznej sytuacji. Wiedziałem, że Harry kompletnie nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić – zupełnie jak ja. Stał przede mną jak słup, patrząc na glinę i moje dłonie z paniką w oczach, jakby dotknięcie mnie miało go zaboleć. Może tak było.

Wkrótce przykucnął i przez jakiś czas wodził dłońmi nad moimi, zastanawiając się, co tu zrobić.

\- Musisz… Trochę… - próbował coś powiedzieć i nagle nasze dłonie otarły się, wiec szybko się odsunął. - Przepraszam.

Wciąż patrzący na nas Niall wstał gwałtownie, przewracając wiadro, ale najwyraźniej wcale się tym nie przejął.

\- Zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci – stwierdził, patrząc raz na mnie, raz na niego. - Chryste, wiem, że nie jesteście już razem, dużo się wydarzyło, ale to nie znaczy, że do końca życia musicie grać nieznajomych! Rok temu jeden z was był gotów oddać życie za drugiego, a teraz nie potraficie spojrzeć sobie w oczy?! Wiem, że to trudne, ale to wy wszystko sobie utrudniacie. Cholera, Harry, po prostu pomóż mu zrobić ten wazon, to nie musi nic znaczyć - wykrzyczał Niall, nagle zmieniając swój wyraz twarzy z wesołego na poważny i złapał kubeł wody. - Idę to napełnić - rzucił, wychodząc.

I wtedy to się stało. To był pierwszy raz od ponad dwunastu miesięcy, gdy patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Po raz drugi skradł mi serce swoim intensywnym spojrzeniem. Zauważyłem, że tęczówki ma jeszcze bardziej zielone, wachlarz rzęs gęstszy, skórę bladszą, i że pochłaniał mnie całym sobą. Obszedł stanowisko i usiadł za mną, przesuwając ręce na moje.

\- Musisz robić to delikatniej - polecił, głosem cichym i głębokim, niewiele różniącym się od szeptu. Był taki ciepły, przyciskał brzuch do moich pleców, opierał brodę o moje ramię. Nagle zniknęły granice, więzy na jego nadgarstkach poluzowały się i wszystkie złe emocje uleciały w powietrze. Patrzyłem jak jego palce prowadzą moje, pokazują mi jak postępować z delikatnym materiałem, by niczego nie zniszczyć. Pomyślałem, że musiał pomagać Bogu przy tworzeniu świata i że Bóg musiał mieć dobry dzień, gdy tworzył jego.

Niall nie spieszył się z nalewaniem wody, wszyscy studenci i przyszli studenci chodzili nad naszymi głowami, a my, zamknięci w bańce, płynęliśmy do tego Lepszego Świata. Wiedziałem, że przed nami jeszcze długa i kręta droga, ale przynajmniej wyruszyliśmy, a to była już połowa sukcesu.

Obróciłem głowę w lewo i oparłem skroń o jego rozgrzany policzek.

\- Miałeś kogoś? - zapytałem.

\- Próbowałem. Nie wychodziło.

\- Mnie też nie.

Zamknąłem oczy i oddychałem zapachem jego skóry. Chciałem by ten zapach wypełnił mnie całego i uniósł ponad chmury. Po co mi papierosy, narkotyki, fajki wodne, kiedy miałem jego? Cóż, niezupełnie miałem, ale mogłem mieć. Wiedziałem, że jeśli znów go zdobędę, już nigdy nie pozwolę mu odejść.

\- Powiedziałeś kiedyś komuś, że go kochasz, mimo że tak nie było? – zapytałem.

\- Tak.

\- Więcej niż raz?

\- Tak.

Wtuliłem się w niego jeszcze bardziej, czując na dłoniach miękką glinę i jego palce.

\- Kiedy oglądaliśmy King Konga, powiedziałeś, że goryl jest potworem, ale wie, co to miłość - oznajmiłem, czując na czole jego ciepły, spokojny oddech.

\- Pamiętam.

Zapadałem się powoli, moje ciało dopasowywało się do jego ciała, jakby były dla siebie stworzone.

\- Rok temu, wiesz, to ja byłem tym potworem i przepraszam. Nigdy nie…

\- Ciii. - Nie przejmował się brudnymi dłońmi i po prostu mnie przytulił. – Nigdy cię nie okłamałem, Louis, gdy rozmawialiśmy o naszych uczuciach. - W tamtej chwili chciałem pocałować go w usta, ale wiedziałem, że to jeszcze nie czas. Jeszcze badaliśmy sytuację; przytuleni do siebie, staraliśmy się odepchnąć wszystkie smutki i przebaczyć; zrzucić ciężar, by znów poczuć się lekkimi i wolnymi, i znów móc kochać.

\- Co robiłeś przez ten cały rok, co czułeś? - zapytałem, chcąc znów usłyszeć jego niski, zachrypnięty głos. Długo nie odpowiadał, kołysząc nas w przód i w tył, potem w lewo i w prawo, aż oparł policzek o mój policzek i z zamkniętymi oczami rzekł:

\- Bałem się, że już cię nie zobaczę.

To było to, ja i on, i zatrzymany czas. Wciąż zranieni, ale zakochani i silni, gotowi by ruszyć naprzód. Minął rok.

Minął rok.

Zrozumiałem, że nie chcę jeszcze dorastać.


	19. Chapter 19

Postanowiliśmy zostać w kampusie do wieczora. Harry powiedział, że gdy ogląda się miejsca, w których chce się spędzić następne 3-4 lata, powinno się w nich zostać około 24 godziny. Takim sposobem zaobserwowaliśmy zachód słońca. Swoją drogą, zachody słońca były tu wyjątkowe, ponieważ z mojego okna nigdy nie mogłem ich zobaczyć. W Holmes Chapel zbudowano zbyt wiele domów i budynków, by ktokolwiek z mieszkańców miał widok na czysty horyzont. 

Wieczorem rozpaliliśmy ognisko w miejscu, w którym nie można było tego robić. Z włosami rozczochranymi i splątanymi od nieustającego wiatru, kołysaliśmy się w rytm łagodnego rocka, sączącego się ze starego, przenośnego radia Zayna. Nie znałem stacji, ani prezenterów, ale wyglądało na to, że to jedna z tych studenckich stacji radiowych o małym gronie słuchaczy. 

Zayn palił papierosy, co jakiś czas wypuszczając z ust obłoczek dymu. Leżał z głową wspartą na udach Harry'ego i jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie. Trawa, na której siedzieliśmy, była wilgotna, a ziemia zimna i chłód przenikał przez dwie warstwy ubrań, skórę, tkankę tłuszczową i mięśnie wprost do kości, i był znośny, a nawet przyjemny. Niall zaczął śpiewać równo z wokalistą w radiu, tyle że trochę wyższym i cichszym tonem, a ja wystukiwałem rytm na udach. Nie było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno, ale nie zabrałem okularów ani szkieł korekcyjnych, więc widziałem zaledwie kontury twarzy przyjaciół, których oświetlał blask ogniska. Mogłem sięgnąć przed siebie, by dotknąć Harry'ego; moja ręka przecięłaby ciepłe powietrze unoszące się nad ogniem, melodię i zamazany świat, by poczuć pod opuszkami palców miękkość jego policzka. Po roku zapomina się wiele rzeczy, jak smak ust, gładkość skóry, rozmieszczenie pieprzyków na ciele i piegów na twarzy, ale jest coś, czego nie zapomina się nigdy - zapach. Wciąż pamiętałem jak pachniał Harry - wymieszana z męskimi perfumami i pianką do golenia woń mokrych liści po burzy. 

Pewnie myślałbym tak o nim jeszcze przez całą noc, gdyby Niall nie powiedział:

\- Panowie, mógłbym teraz pozwolić się podrywać przystojnym studentom, a utknąłem tu z wami. 

Wszyscy po prostu się zaśmiali, a Zayn przewrócił oczami. 

\- Ale nie przerwałem ciszy i kolejnego genialnego kawałka Kodaline, aby wam to zakomunikować. Mianowicie, skoro Louis i Harry nie boją się już oddychać tym samym powietrzem, Louis powinien dowiedzieć się prawdy o Liamie. 

Harry westchnął głośno, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi. 

\- Spędziłem kilka miesięcy na dowiadywaniu się jaki ten gość miał problem. Najpierw nasłuchałem się, Louis, twojej wersji, a potem Harry'ego i wiele się nie zgadzało.

Byłem pewien, że Liam powiedział coś, co zmusiło Harry'ego do natychmiastowego wyjazdu, ale nie mieliśmy szansy sobie tego wyjaśnić. Nie odbierał telefonów, nie czytał moich wiadomości. Po prostu zniknął, zupełnie jak Liam, niedługo po tym jak Chloe doniosła o wszystkim również mojemu tacie. Pierwsze dwa miesiące były jednym wielkim koszmarem, pokłóciłem się z jedyną przyjaciółką, nie mogłem spojrzeć tacie w oczy i wycofano koktajl limonkowy. 

\- Poszperałem w Internecie, szczególnie na stronie twojej szkoły - kontynuował Niall - i znalazłem kolesia o nazwisku James Pearson, który uczęszczał tam w latach 2007-2010 i jest zaskakująco podobny do Liama Payna. Z tego wynika, że Liam ma 25 lat i...

\- I był w mojej klasie - dokończył Harry. 

Zrobiłem głupią minę. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć?

\- Przyjechałem do Harry'ego i wyjaśniłem mu wszystko...

\- Na początku nie chciałem o tym słyszeć i kazałem mu się wynosić - dodał Harry, spoglądając na Nialla.

\- A ja zostawiłem mu wszystkie dowody i Harry...

\- Zadzwoniłem do niego trzy dni później, kiedy przypomniałem sobie Jamesa Pearsona. To dzieciak, na którego spadała wina za wszystkie moje numery w liceum.

\- Dodaj dwa do dwóch - wtrącił Niall i wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie, włącznie z Zaynem, który kończył swojego papierosa. 

\- Zemsta - powiedziałem, a mój głos był tak cichy i obcy, że zajęło mi chwilę zorientowanie się, że właśnie przemówiłem. Nie byłem zaskoczony, głos nie uwiązł mi w gardle, nie dostałem gęsiej skórki, ale czułem się zły i ta złość wypełniła mnie całego. 

\- Dlaczego mówicie mi o tym dopiero teraz? - zapytałem, gdy moje oczy stały się wilgotne. 

Zayn i Niall spojrzeli na siebie, nikt nic nie mówił, a jedynym dźwiękiem było trzaskanie drewna, trzeszczenie radia i melodia wygrywana przez świerszcze ukryte w zaroślach. Mimo to, moje myśli były głośniejsze niż dwa koncerty rockowe, dające występ przy startujących samolotach. Myślałem, że głowa mi wybuchnie. 

\- Wiecie chłopcy, tak jakoś zachciało mi się sikać - powiedział Zayn, wstając i podciągając spodnie. 

\- Pomogę ci - odrzekł Niall, który wstał w tym samym czasie i właśnie obchodził ognisko. 

\- Dobra, tylko łapy przy sobie, porcelanko.

Obserwowałem jak zarys sylwetek moich przyjaciół zamazuje się coraz bardziej, gdy się oddalali, aż w końcu zniknęli w mroku. Zostaliśmy sami. ja, Harry i mrówki, które urządzały sobie wycieczki po moich spodniach. Ciężko było patrzeć mu w oczy o zmroku, kiedy miało się wadę wzroku i łzy w oczach, więc podszedłem i klapnąłem obok niego. Spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć „proszę”, ale nie byłem pewien, o co właściwie mógłby prosić, więc odwróciłem głowę i skupiłem się na płomieniu ogniska. Czułem emanujące od jego ciała ciepło i zapach, który był po prostu _Harrym,_ i po raz pierwszy w moim życiu naprawdę – i dogłębnie – poczułem, co to jest pożądanie. Cholera, był moją zagładą, moim końcem świata. Tyle razem przeszliśmy, że niejeden uznałby nas za głupców, ale co z tego. Wciąż go pragnąłem, wciąż byłem w stanie cierpieć, by go mieć.

\- Nie byłem gotów, by do ciebie wrócić - powiedział po dłuższej chwili. - Dlatego poprosiłem Nialla, by o niczym ci nie mówił. Bałem się, że przyjedziesz tu z tym swoim pięknym uśmiechem, a ja nie będę mógł się powstrzymać i pocałuję cię, wszystko niszcząc. Nie tego chciałem. 

\- Harry, wiem. Rozumiem. 

\- Ten rok nie był taki zły.

Miał racje, mogło być gorzej. Mogłem naprawdę się załamać, zawalić szkołę, zerwać przyjaźnie i wciąż kłócić się z mamą. Prawda była taka, że poza rozstaniem z Harrym wszystko mi się w tym roku udało i to szczęście powoli zaczynało być tak nierealne, że miałem go dość. Pragnąłem, aby Harry znów namieszał, zawrócił mi w głowie, zrobił ze mnie tego samego głupca, jakim byłem obciągając mu w łazience po przeczytaniu fragmentu Biblii. 

\- Ale – znów rozpoczął Harry – zobaczyłem cię miesiąc temu, kiedy odwiedzałem siostrę i zapragnąłem znów się tobą zaopiekować. Przez cały ten czas, cały ten rok bałem się, że ktoś zrobi ci krzywdę, że znajdzie się drugi taki Liam, czy James i zburzy z pozoru dzielnego chłopca. 

Zaśmiałem się i trąciłem go lekko ramieniem, ale dotyk sprawił, że nie mogłem się oderwać, więc położyłem głowę na jego ramieniu. Czułem jak jego ciało unosi się pod wpływem oddychania i jak wszystkie myśli, które zgromadził w sobie przez ostatnie 12 miesięcy, właśnie wypływają. Słowa dryfowały nad ciepłym dymem ogniska. Z całych sił próbowałem poczuć to, co on, ale prawda była taka, że czułem to przez cały ten czas. 

\- Jeśli nie dane nam jest być razem, nie możemy się nigdy więcej spotkać, w porządku? Bo za każdym razem, gdy na ciebie patrzę mam ochotę dzielić z tobą życie. I tak, wiem, że brzmię żałośnie, ale zrozum, jeszcze nigdy nie patrzyłem na kogoś w sposób, w jaki patrzę na ciebie. 

Złapałem jego ramię, owijając wokół niego palce i jeszcze bardziej wtuliłem się w jego ciało. 

\- Harry, posłuchaj – zacząłem, brzmiąc może zbyt poważnie, ale właśnie tak się czułem. – Nie chcę nikogo w moim wieku. Nie chcę przystojnego licealisty, nie chcę nikogo takiego jak Liam, nie chcę tego nastolatka, Keegana, który dorabia sobie na rozwożeniu gazet, nie chcę nawet Nialla. Chcę ciebie. Chcę budzić się obok ciebie każdego dnia, chcę cię przytulać, robić ci śniadanie, kupować prezenty na święta, wysłuchiwać głupkowatych historii o studiach. Chcę być twój. Mam dopiero 17 lat, nic nie wiem o miłości, ale wiem, że kocham tylko ciebie. 

Spodziewałem się odrzucenia; myślałem, że wstanie, odejdzie i nigdy nie wróci, ale w odpowiedzi oparł brodę o czubek mojej głowy i głośno westchnął. Naprawdę głośno. 

Przez moment próbował coś powiedzieć, otwierając usta, z których wydobywały się pojedyncze sylaby i mruknięcia, aż w końcu zrezygnował, odsunął się i złapał moje policzki, łącząc nasze usta w szybkim, niechlujnym i wilgotnym pocałunku, który był o niebo lepszy od tego suchego i zaplanowanego. Lubiłem kiedy to robił; kiedy nie używał słów, by mi odpowiedzieć i sprawiał, że kochałem go bardziej i bardziej. 

\- Któregoś dnia to wszystko będzie łatwiejsze – odparł, cichym i spokojnym głosem, który niewiele różnił się ode trzeszczenia w radiu, które już dawno przestało odbierać sygnał. 

\- Nie chcę żeby takie było – odrzekłem, pozwalając mu pocałować się w skroń i niedługo potem zasnąłem. 


	20. Chapter 20

Moja siostra pojawiła się niespodziewanie tydzień przed rozpoczęciem wakacji. Dosłownie uwieszona na ramieniu jakiegoś mężczyzny, wparowała do domu z szerokim uśmiechem, zapachem tanich perfum i dwiema dużymi walizkami. Entuzjazm jakim pałała, był wyczuwalny w całym domu; powietrze nasiąknęło dobrymi wieściami, jakie niosła. Siedziałem przy stole w jadalni, gdzie babcia rozwiązywała swoje krzyżówki tępym, małym ołówkiem, gdy Georgia snuła opowieści o swojej nowej pracy i o poznaniu Nolana.

Obserwowałem to jak Nolan się denerwuje, jaki jest skrępowany i nieswój, i uświadomiłem sobie, że już dawno nikomu tak nie współczułem, jak jemu w tej chwili. Mogłem się założyć, że Georgia pewnego dnia złapała go w swoje szpony i do dziś nie wypuściła. Jakimś cudem z dobrej i kochającej siostry stała się rywalizującą z wszystkim co się rusza dziewuchą. Mimo swoich dwudziestu dziewięciu lat.

Była bardzo wysoka, elegancka i ładna, ale wraz z mijającymi latami nie potrafiła obchodzić się z mężczyznami. Kiedy tak o tym myślałem, zrozumiałem, że być może po prostu się bała; bała się, że jej czas minie. Że przeterminuje się i zginie gdzieś za lepszymi, _świeższymi_ partiami. Że będzie za stara na miłość.

Rozmawialiśmy tak ( _„Louis nie odzywaj się, póki nie skończę!”_ ) przez dobrą godzinę lub dwie. Babcia co jakiś czas szukała u nas pomocy z krzyżówkowym hasłem, Nolan podjadał czekoladowe herbatniki, a ja udawałem, że widzę na ścianie coś interesującego. Kiedy w końcu Georgia dała dojść mamie do słowa, mama rzekła:

\- Louis wybiera się do koledżu w pobliżu Londynu. Wiesz gdzie? Chodził tam Harry Styles, może kojarzysz. Louis był tam ostatnio z przyjacielem, prawda? Chłopcy są zadowoleni, no i ja także. Uczelnia dobra…

\- Więc niczego się nie nauczyłeś? – Georgia wpadła jej w słowo, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić. Znając moją siostrę, właśnie taki miała zamiar.

Odwróciłem od niej wzrok, doskonale wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Wiedziałem, że pożałuję jej przyjazdu, ale nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko.

\- Jesteś taką ciotą. Taką jak twój ojciec – powiedziała ostro z gniewem wyczuwalnym w tonie.

Babcia na moment uniosła wzrok znad krzyżówki i westchnęła głośno, Nolan też westchnął, a mama posłała Georgii znaczące spojrzenie, które mówiło: „ _Uspokój się. Nie było cię tu, by widzieć jak cierpi po rozstaniu. Uspokój się_ ”. Ale najwyraźniej Georgia zostawiła swoje serce już na stoku narciarskim, kiedy ja i Harry pierwszy raz się pocałowaliśmy.

\- Masz zamiar do końca życia uganiać się za kimś, kto chce cię tylko wykorzystać?

Zabawne, że to mówiła, wykorzystując każdego napotkanego mężczyznę. Jednakże jeszcze zabawniejsza była jej niewiedza odnośnie wielu rzeczy, jakie się tu działy, gdy nagle wyjechała, porzucając nas jak marny niedopałek papierosa. Rok temu to ja byłem tym, który wykorzystał Harry’ego.

\- Wyjeżdżam i matka nie potrafi sobie z tobą poradzić. Typowe! – Wyrzuciła w górę ręce, po czym skrzyżowała je na brzuchu, wciąż się we mnie wpatrując. W jej tęczówkach żarzył się ogień i mógłbym przysiąc, że czułem palący się pod jej stopami dywan. – Od początku wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że będziesz pedałem, ale żeby takim skrzywionym? Gratulacje, mamo, poniosłaś w życiu podwójną porażkę. Najpierw mąż, potem syn. To obrzydliwe, Louis! Obrzydliwe! Masz ledwo 18 lat, on ma 25! Gdy miałeś 9 lat i oglądałeś filmy o gadających zwierzętach, on walił konia w każdym możliwym miejscu! – PLASK.

Odwróciłem głowę w stronę miejsca, z którego wydobył się dźwięk. Policzek Georgii poczerwieniał, jej włosy przykleiły się do czoła, a mama oddychała głośno, marszcząc swoje wyregulowane brwi. Przez moment nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, więc patrzyłem na wszystkich członków rodziny – włącznie z Nolanem – z nadzieją odnalezienia odpowiedzi na serie wiszących w powietrzu pytań, ale dostrzegłem jedynie śmiejącą się pod nosem staruszkę i zmartwionego mężczyznę – oboje spodziewający się tego, co nastało.

Czerwona ze złości (i od ciosu) siostra rzuciła się schodami na górę; jej ciężkie kroki odbijały się echem od całego domu, a następujące po nich trzaśnięcie drzwiami poruszyło wszystkie stojące na półkach wazony i wiszące na ścianach obrazy. Mama uśmiechnęła się do mnie i przeprosiła Nolana, proponując mu kolejne ciasto. Wyglądał na pełnego, ale poczęstował się.

\- Nie szkodzi, pani T. Głupio mi to mówić, ale należało jej się. Często tak wybucha – powiedział Nolan, pierwszy raz uśmiechając się szczerze i naturalnie, co sprawiło, że naprawdę go polubiłem.

 

| ILLEGALLY |

 

Około trzech dni później poszedłem z Joshem do baru z nadzieją, że ktoś zgwałci mnie i zamorduje ( _„Louis trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę!”_ ), ale wyszedłem po niecałej godzinie z numerem miłej dziewczyny, napisanym na moim przedramieniu kredką do oczu. Na myśl o dziwnej atmosferze panującej w domu i zdenerwowanej Georgii, poszedłem do Nialla, gdzie Ed i Cher sączyli wino ze zwykłych, wysokich szklanek. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu papierosowego, co świadczyło o obecności jeszcze jednego gościa – Harry’ego bądź Zayna.

Wszedłem do pokoju w butach, czując potrzebę zatrzymania nieprzyjemnego zapachu spoconych stóp w ukryciu przed resztą, nie ważne jak pijani byli. Zbliżające się lato wyjątkowo dawało o sobie znaki, nadchodziły te dni, kiedy zamiast spacerowania po chłodnych ulicach wśród wilgotnego powietrza miałeś ochotę położyć się i dokonać żywota w wannie wypełnionej twoim własnym potem. W mieszkaniu Nialla (a właściwie dawnym mieszkaniu Harry’ego) było gorąco, a rosnąca temperatura coraz mocniej ściskała cię za szyję swoimi lepkimi rączkami. Uratować mnie mogło okno, dotychczas tylko uchylone, z Zaynem przyklejonym do szyby niczym sum w akwarium. Popiół z wypalającego się papierosa zwisał w dół, jakby chciał już spaść, ale po prostu nie miał siły. Witając się z wszystkimi, niezdarnie przeszedłem przez długość pokoju, by otworzyć okno i usiąść na parapecie. Cher odpoczywała teraz na podłodze, na której niegdyś leżał puszysty dywan – teraz zwinięty i postawiony w kącie, a Ed i Niall stukali się szklankami.

Chcąc zacząć jakikolwiek temat, powiedziałem:

\- Wróciła moja siostra.

Wtedy Cher podniosła wzrok spod swoich nienaturalnie długich rzęs i zapewne widząc mnie _do góry nogami,_ zdziwiła się, mówiąc:

-  Myślałam, że jesteś jedynakiem. – A kiedy podniosła się i odwróciła, dodała: - Wyglądasz na gościa, który jest jedynakiem. Ile lat ma twoja siostra?

\- Niedługo skończy trzydzieści – odparłem, nagle orientując się, że jest ode mnie dużo starsza, niż myślałem. Ta różnica wyglądała w tym momencie szczególnie przerażająco.

Ale Cher wzruszyła tylko ramionami, być może zbyt pijana, by w ogóle zrozumieć co powiedziałem, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo temat przepadł równie szybko jak się pojawił i zdążyłem już zapomnieć, po co w ogóle wspominałem o swojej rodzinie. Nie powinienem w ogóle o niej wspominać. Mieszkanie Nialla, przebywanie wśród przyjaciół Harry’ego, którzy w jakiś sposób stali się też moimi przyjaciółmi, to wszystko miało w sobie coś szczególnego. To była bańka, której nie dało się przebić. Oddychając własnym, zatrutym od tytoniowego dymu powietrzem i karmiąc się Wielką Niewiadomą, trwaliśmy w naszym małym świecie. Był wyjątkowy, ponieważ odwiedzaliśmy go bardzo rzadko. Zwykle, gdy wszystko z pozoru było w porządku, gdy tak naprawdę nie było. Cher, Ed, Josh… Nigdy nie widziałem ich płaczących na czyimś ramieniu, nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się być świadkiem sytuacji, w której Cher skarży się na coś lub w której Josh wyładowuje swoją złość. Ci pozbawieniu uczuć ludzie, będąca marnymi powłokami tak naprawdę mieli w sobie więcej człowieka, niż ktokolwiek inny.

W tym całym natłoku myśli przeoczyłem moment, w którym Zayn wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno i usiadł na starej, skórzanej kanapie, która ugięła się pod jego ciężarem. Z tego miejsca widziałem korytarz i otwarte drzwi do sypialni Harry’ego, które nigdy nie były otwarte, chyba że Niall sprzątał lub Harry był w Holmes Chapel. Ale Niall nie sprzątał, patrzył w sufit z miejsca, w którym siedział, nucąc melodię, więc uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

\- Harry przyjechał? – zapytałem pełen nadziei, choć dobrze znałem odpowiedź. Ed oblizał suche wargi i pokiwał głową, tracąc przy tym równowagę i w zwolnionym tempie przeturlał się na ramię Nialla, który skrzywił się na zapach alkoholu i odepchnął go. Rozglądnąwszy się po pomieszczeniu, zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Ale nie ma go tu – oznajmiłem, powoli irytując się tym, że właściwie rozmawiam sam ze sobą.

\- Zapomnieliśmy ci powiedzieć. Powiedzieliśmy mu, że jesteś w barze z Joshem. Pojechał cię poszukać.

Spojrzałem na Josha z wyrzutem, nagle czując odrętwienie w klatce piersiowej, które zwykle towarzyszyło sytuacji, w której nie dostawaliśmy tego, czego chcieliśmy. Josh nie wydawał się czuć winny; oparty o framugę bawił się swoim telefonem i od czasu do czasu podnosił wzrok.

Westchnąłem głośno i usiadłem na ziemi obok Cher - pomiędzy nią a Edem – czując odurzający zapach wina.

\- Chcę żeby czerwiec dobiegł końca. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że z braku lepszego zajęcia dałem się wyciągnąć do klubu – poskarżyłem się.

\- Masz numer dziewczyny zapisany na ręce – skomentowała Cher, łapiąc mocno moje przedramię i wykręcając je tak, by mogła odczytać szereg cyfr.

Josh przewrócił oczami, zapewne mając w swojej komórce dziesiątki numerów, które sprawiały, że czuł się dumny, przystojny i wystarczająco dobry, by zainteresować obce dziewczyny. Zayn tylko uśmiechnął się podejrzliwie, patrząc na mnie tym swoim wzrokiem, który nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

\- Jesteś zły, bo Harry się nie pojawił – rzekł, sapiąc przy tym, jakby upał topił jego opalone ciało.

Kiedy miałem odpowiedzieć, usłyszeliśmy dźwięk zgniatanych pod samochodowymi kołami kamieni i Niall wstał, by sprawdzić, kto przyjechał. Okno z salonu miało widok na parking, boisko i rozciągający się w nieskończoność las. Krzyknął, że to Harry i Zayn ponownie zabłysnął błyskotliwą sentencją, której nikt nie słuchał, ponieważ Ed ogłosił, że przywiózł Hazel.

Uradowana Cher wstała, otwierając usta, by zapewne obwieścić, że chętnie po Nią pójdzie, ale usłyszeliśmy tylko dźwięk syreny. Otumaniony alkoholem Ed zaczął się śmiać, jakby ktoś bardzo zawzięcie go łaskotał i straciwszy równowagę, upadł na ziemię. Przez moment trwaliśmy w bezruchu, patrząc na Nialla, który znów podszedł do okna i zmarszczył brwi tak bardzo, że prawie zasłoniły połowę jego oczu.

\- To policja? – zapytał samego siebie, patrząc na scenę toczącą się pod blokiem, której my – z nieco mniej gorącej niż powietrze, podłogi - nie mogliśmy zaobserwować.

Kilka sekund później Zayn postanowił zejść na dół z czystej ciekawości, ale koniec końców zeszliśmy wszyscy razem, nie spodziewając się widoku, jaki tam zastaliśmy.

Wysiadający z samochodu Harry został złapany przez dwóch policjantów i wręcz popchnięty na maskę samochodu. Po chwili jego ręce skrępowano za plecami i zakuto w kajdanki.

\- Zostajesz aresztowany za akty seksualne z nieletnim, molestowanie i prześladowanie – powiedział jeden z policjantów, plując śliną na wszystkie strony.

Znieruchomiałem.

Być może ktoś krzyczał, być może ktoś podbiegł do funkcjonariuszy i próbował coś zrobić. Nie wiem, znieruchomiałem. Patrzyłem na Harry’ego; patrzyłem jaki jest zaskoczony, zły i bezradny. Jak pierwszy raz znalazł się ktoś silniejszy od niego. Pierwszy raz znalazł się w sytuacji, w której nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko się poddać. I choć nikt z nas nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę się dzieje i czy to w ogóle się dzieje, ja wiedziałem. Wiedziałem lub przynajmniej miałem przeczucie, że ktoś kogo znam bardzo dobrze, maczał w tym palce.

Owinięty łańcuchem bezsilności patrzyłem na to co się dzieje, czując się przygwożdżony do podłoża. Przez tą krótką chwilę miałem wrażenie, że mnie i Harry’ego dzieli gruba szyba, a przyjaciele starają się rozbić ją krzykiem. W pewnym momencie Niall spojrzał na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby zastanawiał się co ja wiem, czego oni nie wiedzą.

Wtedy coś sobie przypomniałem. Kiedy na festynie gdzie Harry wygrał mi lwa poprosiłem siłę piszącą scenariusze o dopisek „Harry i Louis całują się”, zapomniałem wspomnieć o „I żyli długo i szczęśliwie – razem.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykuję Messy (bo po prostu jej się należy), Caroline (bo rebloguje wszystkie moje rozdziały i jest wspaniałym czytelnikiem), Carrie (bo jest przebojowa i dobrze wie czemu ma dedykację), Death (za ten wielki, kochany komentarz i za wspaniałe tłumaczenie CMIF), Wanilii (która ma zamiar przeczytać wszystkie 20 rozdziałów od nowa - haha, powodzenia), Darii (ponieważ każda nasza rozmowa inspirowała mnie), Pati (ty wiesz, łobuzie), Adrianowi (mojemu przyszywanemu bratu za rozśmieszanie mnie do łez) i oczywiście mojej Alex (ponieważ kocham ją i CZEMU NIE?).

 

Zayn zawiózł nas na posterunek, gdzie byli już rodzice Harry'ego i - jak się spodziewałem - Georgia. Zostaliśmy przed budynkiem, jak nakazał nam pan Styles, i znudzeni, choć wciąż podenerwowani, liczyliśmy przejeżdżające samochody. Z trójką pijanych przyjaciół u boku, jednym palącym papierosa za papierosem i jednym pochłoniętym przez telefon komórkowy, byłem na skraju wytrzymania, kopiąc kamienie pod butami i czując bicie serca w klatce piersiowej.

            Kiedy zebrałem się w sobie, żeby rozpocząć kompletnie zbędną kłótnię, mającą na celu pozbycie się negatywnych emocji, pod posterunek podjechał dobrze znany mi samochód. Od strony pasażera wysiadła mama, która z rozwianymi włosami podbiegła do mnie i objęła moją twarz w swoje dłonie. Mało brakowało, a przez jej pytania zaczynające się od „Nic ci się nie...”, „Co”, „Jak”, „Dlaczego”, nie zauważyłbym taty, który z prędkością światła wbiegł do budynku. Potakując mamie, patrzyłem na drzwi, jakby zaraz miały wybuchnąć.

            - O niczym nie wiedziałam, ale obiecuję ci, że wszystko naprawimy - mówiła szybko mama, ale ja nawet na nią nie spojrzałem. W głowie krążyły mi słowa "jesteś aresztowany za akt seksualny z nieletnim...", "molestowanie", „prześladowanie”. Pomyślałem, że gorzej już być nie może. Najpierw Liam, potem rozstanie i wreszcie to. Usiłowałem się nie popłakać, ale kiedy spostrzegłem, że wszyscy wokół mnie są odurzeni papierosami bądź alkoholem, pancerz pękł, maska opadła, odwaga uleciała ze mnie jak powietrze z przebitego balonika. Przytuliłem się do mamy, jak wtedy, kiedy miałem siedem lat, z tą różnicą, że teraz miałem siedemnaście i pozwoliłem łzom spływać po moich policzkach.

            - To nie moja wina - powiedziałem, czkając i trzęsąc się od szlochu, a mama po prostu pogładziła mnie po plecach. Czułem na sobie spojrzenie Cher, ale miałem to gdzieś. Pijana równie dobrze mogła pomylić mnie z zebrą przytulającą się do drzewa.

            - Oczywiście - odparła po jakimś czasie mama, choć nie wiedziała jeszcze o czym mówię. To była ta rzecz, która czyniła bliską osobę jeszcze bliższą - mówiłeś jej, że jest ci źle, a ona odpowiadała "Będzie dobrze", mimo że nie wiedziała co właściwie ma Być Dobrze.

            - Nie chciałem się w nim zakochiwać, tak wyszło - kontynuowałem cichym i łamiącym się głosem, nie pragnąc niczego więcej jak zastąpienia matczynych ramion, silnymi, męskimi ramionami Harry'ego Stylesa. Choćby na chwilę. - Czy to naprawdę takie nielegalne?

            Kiedy poczułem na ramieniu otwierające się usta mamy, drzwi posterunku zaskrzypiały. Duże, żelazne. Tata popchnął je i wyszedł na zewnątrz, ciągnąc za sobą Georgię, która potknęła się o próg, a potem jeszcze raz na prostej drodze. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w ich kierunku, rejestrując każdy ruch - oczywiście w ramach możliwości (Cher, Ed, Niall) - i każde słowo, jakie opuszczało ich usta. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat widziałem Georgię i Troya razem. Mieli takie same oczy i nosy i dokładnie tak samo krzyczeli.

            - Wrócisz tam i odwołasz wszystko, co powiedziałaś! - nakazał swoim stanowczym tonem tata.

            Przysięgam, że nigdy nie widziałem go tak wściekłego. Ja na jego miejscu już dawno zrobiłbym się czerwony, zupełnie jak mama, gdy napinała wszystkie mięśnie twarzy dopingując jakiejś drużynie sportowej w telewizji.

            - Wyświadczam wam przysługę! - odkrzyknęła siostra, pięści zaciśnięte miała na swoim rozpiętym płaszczu, który założyła nie zważając na upał. Pomyślałem, że jej serce musi być naprawdę zimne.

            - Masz trzydzieści lat i zero odpowiedzialności! Jest mi za ciebie wstyd! Jest mi okropnie wstyd, że moja córka nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego jak wielki ciężar bierze na swoje ramiona oskarżając niewinnego człowieka o molestowanie seksualne! Pomyślałaś o konsekwencjach po tym jak państwo Styles, przyjaciele Harry'ego, ja i przede wszystkim Louis, powiemy prawdę? W pojedynkę nie wsadzisz do więzienia nikogo prócz siebie, moja panno!

            Ucieszyłem się, że tata broni mnie po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się z Liamem. Georgia pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna wyglądała na przerażoną; nie tylko obrotem sprawy, ale także samym tatą. Najwidoczniej nie spodziewała się, że po przyznaniu się do swojej seksualności, rozwodzie i zniknięciu, wciąż potrafi być ojcem.

            Wiele ją ominęło, gdy wyjechała. Moje pojednanie z mamą, a także pojednanie mamy z Troyem. Ale przede wszystkim ominęły ją okazje na nauczenie się tego, czym są uczucia i jak używać serca. Byłem pewien, że Nolan niedługo ją porzuci, my także i może w innych okolicznościach zrobiłoby mi się jej żal. Nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie, kiedy przez całe życie udawała anioła, kryjąc w środku diabła. Zrozumiałem, że przez te dwa lata nauczyłem się o życiu i miłości więcej niż ona, ale zamiast wykorzystywać swoją wiedzę w praktyce - na przykład pocąc się z Harrym w dusznym mieszkaniu - musiałem stać tu i czekać aż sprawy potoczą się jeszcze gorzej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

            Koniec końców Georgia wróciła na posterunek i nie wychodziła bardzo długo. Mama zaproponowała zabranie nas do domu na obiad, więc wszyscy wsiedli do samochodu taty, ale ja uparłem się by zostać. Zayn obiecał, że zaczeka ze mną i tak skończyliśmy siedząc na masce samochodu, opowiadając sobie różne historie z życia.

            - Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat podrywała mnie siedemnastoletnia opiekunka. Głównie zajmowała się moimi siostrami, ale kiedy przychodziła, zostawałem w domu i spędzałem z nią wieczór. W końcu mnie rozprawiczyła.

            Wyobraziłem sobie Chloe, która owija wokół palca kosmyk tłustych włosów dorastającego nastolatka i zebrało mi się na wymioty. Ale Zayn wyglądał jak model i zestawienie go nawet z sześćdziesięcioletnią kobietą byłoby gorące, dlatego skwitowałem wszystko chichotem i głośnym westchnięciem, pozwalając mu mówić dalej

            - Ty i Harry, ach.

            - Wiem.

            - Nie, nic nie wiesz.

            Spojrzałem na niego, nie wiedząc już, co powiedzieć.

            - Podobałeś mu się od bardzo dawna. Jak miałeś czternaście lat, przyszedłeś do Gemmy po zeszyty lub inne badziewie i wtedy cię zobaczył. Czasem mijaliście się na ulicy, ale nie sądził, że go zauważasz. Powiedział mi to wszystko, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Serio, nie gadał o rodzinie, gadał o tobie. Mówiłem mu, że jest beznadziejny, mówiłem TEN LOUIS TO GÓWNIARZ, PORZUĆ TO, ZNAJDŹ SOBIE KOGOŚ TUTAJ, ale nigdy nie słuchał. Harry... - przerwał na moment, mrużąc oczy, jakby szukał w przestrzeni przed sobą właściwego słowa. - Ten koleś jest jak skarb. Kocham go, kurwa, rozumiesz, nigdy nie miałem brata, a on został nim od tak. Po prostu. Wszedł i się przedstawił, to było to.

            Przytaknąłem słabo. Nie wiem co, ale coś sprawiało, że na każde słowo Zayna miałem ochotę odpowiedzieć "Ja też", zwłaszcza na "Kocham go".

            - Dlatego trochę się wkurwiłem kiedy zgarnęła go policja. Ściślej mówiąc, wkurwiłem się na ciebie. Ale już nie jestem zły. Przez cały ten czas powtarzałem mu "On wprowadzi cię do grobu", ale dziś usłyszałem twojego tatę, świetny człowiek swoją drogą, i zmieniłem zdanie. Jednakże wciąż uważam, że homoseksualiści są bardziej skomplikowani niż kobiety.

            Zaśmiałem się, pozwalając mu trącić się ramieniem. Zaczynałem zazdrościć Harry'emu tego szczęścia do przyjaciół. Ja i Chloe mieliśmy... Cóż, po prostu wszystko się zepsuło. Ja zawsze byłem dla niej, gdy ściągała maskę odważnej imprezowiczki, ona zniknęła, gdy zerwałem z Harrym. Rzecz w tym, że kiedy ma się chłopaka, przyjaciele powinni obserwować ten związek z dystansu i zbliżyć się dopiero kiedy stwierdzą, że koleś jest okej. Chloe chyba nigdy nie zaakceptowała Harry'ego albo po prostu podarła niewidzialną umowę naszej przyjaźni bez wyraźnego powodu.

            Zrobiło mi się żal samego mnie. Zayn wlepiał wzrok w moją twarz uderzając paczką papierosów o kolano, a kiedy podsumowałem myśli głośnym westchnięciem, drzwi komisariatu otworzyły się i ze środka wyszedł Harry, po nim jego mama i tata. Kiedy stanął na świeżym powietrzu zmrużył oczy, jakby w obronie przed promieniami słońca, które już dawno schowało się za wysokimi budynkami. Jego mama szepnęła mu coś do ucha, on odszepnął, pokiwali sobie głowami i wkrótce państwo Styles odjechali swoim dużym, rodzinnym Nissanem.

            Patrzyłem na niego zastanawiając się czy:

            a) Tam naprawdę było tak ciemno?

            b) Wszystko się wyjaśniło?

            c) Przytulenie go będzie w porządku?

            Po ognisku na kampusie przespaliśmy się ze sobą w jego pokoju, wykorzystując nieobecność Nialla i Zayna, którzy wybrali się na jedną z tych studenckich imprez. Ale wciąż nie wiedziałem, czy na pewno do siebie wróciliśmy. W powietrzu wisiał romans, pod stopami czuło się rozstanie. Moje cholerne Niebo i Ziemia. W świecie, który sobie wymyśliłem Harry i Louis pląsali po łące, trzymając się za ręce, w tym świecie Harry i Louis patrzyli na siebie zimno przed posterunkiem policji.

            Okej, może to wszystko moja wina. Może świat, w którym "Harry i Louis są razem" był przyszłością, która oddalała się od nas coraz bardziej, im bardziej się baliśmy.

            Ja bałem się cały czas. Bałem się, że obleję liceum, że Harry nie pokocha mnie tak jak wtedy, że przez Holmes Chapel przejdzie tornado, że Georgia włamie się do mieszkania Harry'ego i dźgnie go nożem, że w każdej chwili może pojawić się taki drugi Liam i odebrać mi Harry'ego lub że z oceanu wyłoni się wielki potwór, który połknie Wielką Brytanię bez przeżuwania.

            Zaśmiałem się, bo to było okropnie niedorzeczne. Najwyraźniej rozbiłem w końcu tę szybę, która stała pomiędzy nami, bo Harry zaczął iść w moim kierunku, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Zayn zepchnął mnie z maski i szepnął:

            - No przytul go.

            Zaśmiałem się jeszcze głośniej, bo brzmiał jak jedna z tych dziewczyn, które zachęcają koleżankę do poderwania chłopaka. Tak więc z roześmianą buzią wpadłem w ciepłe ramiona Harry'ego Stylesa, których tak bardzo potrzebowałem.

 

*

 

            Leżeliśmy w starym pokoju Harry'ego, z Gemmą słuchającą muzyki tuż za ścianą i rodzicami Harry'ego, siedzącymi na tarasie. Obserwowałem pomieszczenie starając się zapamiętać z niego jak najwięcej; tapetę w dinozaury, samolociki zawieszone na lampie, zdjęcia małego Harry'ego i małej Gemmy, figurki super-bohaterów, komiksy i książki dla dzieci, jak i lektury, gęsty dywan, plakaty sportowców.

            Wtuliłem się w niego, trzymając głowę w miejscu gdzie ramię łączyło się z tułowiem. Jego prawa ręka gładziła mnie po włosach, zawijając sobie przydługawe kosmyki na palcach.

            - Więc... Powiedz mi jak mają się do tego twoi rodzice - zagadnąłem.

            Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, wzrok wlepiając w pomalowany na bladoniebiesko sufit.

            - Nie podoba im się, że spotykam się z tobą. Na początku bali się, że twoja mama będzie wściekła, ale Troy wiele im wyjaśnił. Akceptują nas, bo wiedzieli, że jestem gejem od bardzo dawna i ufają mi, ale byli nieco zaskoczeni, że mój chłopak ma 17 lat.

            Uśmiechnąłem się, bo powiedział "Spotykam się z tobą" i "Mój chłopak", a to świadczyło tylko o jednym.

            - Co z Georgią?

            - Wszystko odwołała, ale policjanci wciąż krzywo na mnie patrzyli. Myślę, że teraz będą mnie mieli na oku.

            - W grudniu będą mogli pocałować cię w dupę.

            Harry zaśmiał się i rozczochrał mi grzywkę.

            - Bo moje dziecko kończy osiemnaście! - krzyknął uradowany, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

            - Moje dziecko? - zapytałem, oburzony.

            - Moje kochanie - poprawił się szybko i przekręcił się na bok, więc moja głowa spadła z jego ramienia i teraz leżeliśmy twarzą w twarz. Przysunął się bliżej, nasze klatki piersiowe dotykały się, falując prawie w jednakowym rytmie. Harry raz po raz wydymał wargi i całował mnie delikatnie w usta, co jakiś czas łapiąc mnie za tyłek i szepcząc coś ledwo zrozumiałego.

            - Jesteś - pocałunek - moim - pocałunek - końcem - chwyt za tyłek - świata.

            - A ty moim, Harry Stylesie - wypowiedziałem na głos, pragnąc tylko zamknąć oczy i zasnąć w jego ramionach, choć wcale nie chciało mi się spać.

            - Co teraz? - zapytał Harry. To niezbyt jasne pytanie było dla mnie wystarczająco jasne. Patrzyłem mu w oczy przeklinając tą zieleń, która mnie uwiodła i przypomniałem sobie dzień, w którym poznałem całą jego paczkę i to jak siedzieliśmy na tarasie z pięknym widokiem - każdy z nas pragnący uciec od rzeczywistości; od doganiającego nas przeznaczenia.

            - Wiem, co teraz.

            I po prostu mu powiedziałem.

 

 

*

 

            Tuż po rozdaniu świadectw i klasowej sesji zdjęciowej pojechaliśmy z mamą pod _Blok Harry'ego i Nialla_ , gdzie zatrzymaliśmy się obok żółtego vana wujka Josha. Na dużej, wytartej po bokach walizce siedziała Cher - piękna, zadbana, trzeźwa - a obok Zayn, który spoglądał na mnie i kiwał głową, jakbyśmy przeprowadzali jakąś tajną rozmowę.

            _Trzy miesiące_ , pomyślałem.

            Podszedłem do Harry'ego i uścisnąłem go, by zaraz potem pozwolić mu porozmawiać z moją mamą. Udając, że słucham monologu Nialla, starałem się przechwycić każde słowo mamy.

            Mama: Obiecaj mi coś Harry.

            Harry: Wszystko.

            Mama: Zaopiekuj się moim dzieckiem. Nie skrzywdź go.

            Harry: Obiecuję, Jay.

            _Trzy miesiące_.

            Zayn i Cher podnieśli się z walizki, ładując wszystko do vana. Kiedy otworzyli tylne drzwi mogłem zobaczyć, że w środku jest dość przytulnie. Nie było luksusów, ale przecież sam się na to godziłem.

            _Trzy miesiące_.

            Choć do odjazdu zostało kilka minut, mamie już zbierało się na płacz. Jej mały synek wyjeżdżał. To właśnie miałem zamiar zrobić.

            Zatrzymaliśmy się w punkcie, w którym cała rzeczywistość przypominała Wielką Niewiadomą. Ja byłem iksem, on igrekiem, cała reszta zbiorem liczb, ale nie mieliśmy wystarczającej ilości danych, by rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Dlatego wyruszyliśmy na ich poszukiwanie.

            Ustaliliśmy _trzy miesiące_ , lipiec-wrzesień, ale kiedy tak patrzyłem na oczy moich przyjaciół, zrozumiałem, że to nie będą tylko _trzy miesiące_. Moja mama też bardzo dobrze o tym widziała, dlatego tak płakała. Wszystkimi targały emocje, nawet Joshem, który zawsze miał kamienną twarz, no chyba że wypił więcej niż powinien. Patrzyłem na nostalgię wymieszaną z podekscytowaniem, widziałem jak nas przesiąka, widziałem jak wchłaniamy ją jak gąbki, dlatego powiedziałem:

            - Musimy jechać.

            I przyspieszyłem nasz odjazd z obawy, że zaraz ktoś zmieni zdanie i że będę to ja. Wsiadając do środka, machałem mamie na pożegnanie, drugą ręką trzymając Harry'ego i przypomniała mi się ich rozmowa w holu, po tym jak przywiózł mnie z koncertu. Zrozumiałem, że gdybym musiał pomiędzy nimi wybrać, nie wiedziałbym jak. W mojej głowie krążyło mamaharrymamaharrymamaharry i nie miałem pojęcia, jak rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Może właśnie dlatego wyjeżdżałem.

            Usiadłem na miękkiej podłodze samochodu obok Hazel, już tęskniąc za Holmes Chapel, za szkołą, za Chloe, Gemmą, Ojcem Benem, mamą, tatą, babcią, McHale i kawiarenką z koktajlem limonkowym, a także za szpitalem, Nagim Przesmykiem, domkiem na drzewie, nagrzanym od słońca mieszkaniem Nialla, sklepem Bruce'a Bensona i wieloma innymi miejscami, jak i chwilami, które w nich przeżyłem.

            Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi, a Josh włączył radio, Cher poprosiła:

            - Nie patrzcie na mnie kiedy śpię. Róbcie cokolwiek chcecie, tylko na mnie nie patrzcie. To zboczone.

            Wszyscy śmiali się, a ja obserwowałem znikającą postać mamy i wszystko co znikało wraz z nią. Zrozumiałem, że tak miało być; że właśnie zmierzaliśmy w stronę naszego przeznaczenia - Wielkiej Niewiadomej. Pragnąłem poznać ją dużo bardziej od zostania w domu z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i stabilności. Mimo moich siedemnastu wiosen czułem się jak zmęczony rutyną czterdziestolatek, gotowy znów wpaść w tarapaty i poczuć się jak małe dziecko.

            Spojrzałem na przyjaciół. _Kochałem ich_.

            Kochałem wpatrzonego w telefon Josha, wiecznie zjaranego Eda, ratującego nam tyłki Nialla, pijaną Cher, pachnącego tytoniem Zayna, kochałem Harry'ego, który był po prostu Harrym.

            Pomyślałem, że miło byłoby teraz zrobić bańkę i po prostu odpłynąć. Na czele z Niallem nucącym melodię różną od tej, która sączyła się z radia. Zauważyłem, że robił to już wcześniej.

            - Co to za melodia, którą zawsze nucisz?

            - Hymn Norwegii. Podoba mi się, bo nie ma w nim refrenu i cała pieśń jest jak bajka. Wiem, że melodia nie różni się zbytnio od melodii typowego hymnu, ale tekst jest pocieszny.

            Sam Niall był pocieszny. Kiedy tylko się odezwał cały strach przed podjęciem złego wyboru zniknął. Zanim się obejrzałem, zniknęło Holmes Chapel, a my wkroczyliśmy na nową drogę.

           

            Jeszcze tej samej nocy, kiedy po bliskim spotkaniu z Hazel poszedłem spać, mój sen dobiegł końca.

            _Trzymałem się obiema dłońmi drzewa, przytulałem twarz do szorstkiej kory, a gałęzie układały się w sposób, który dawał mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Później pojawił się wilk (w dzieciństwie od tamtego czasu moczyłem łóżko). Ale on krążył, kusił, wołał. Miał piękne oczy, takie zupełnie niegroźne i czasami zdawało mi się, że się uśmiecha. Nie chciałem już trzymać się drzewa; chciałem sprawdzić czego chce ode mnie zwierz. Puściłem pień… i… pozwoliłem mu się porwać. Złapał mnie w swoje zęby i tak biegł ze mną przez bardzo długi czas, przeskakując przez liczne przeszkody, ale nie omijając gałęzi, które raniły całe moje ciało. Dobiegłszy na skraj lasu puścił mnie na ziemię. Z ran sączyła się krew, którą szybko zlizał z mojej twarzy, a jego ślina dała ukojenie. Z uwagi na to, że był to sen, nie zdziwiło mnie, gdy przemówił:_

_\- Zapalisz?_

_\- Papierosa?_

_\- Nie, haszysz._

_\- To nielegalne._

_\- Robiłeś bardziej nielegalne rzeczy, Louis._

_Oczy miał zielone, świecące w ciemności i mógłbym przysiąc, że zaczął się śmiać._

 

            Właśnie tak to się skończyło. Nie ma niczego po, nie ma "następnie", ani "po tym wszystkim".

            A jeśli chodzi o mnie, nie wiem, co będzie dalej. Nie wiem, co zrobimy, gdy rodzice Cher zgłoszą zaginięcie. Nie wiem, co będzie jeśli pewnego dnia policja złapie nas, a ja – nieletni - będę pijany lub jeśli Georgia znów spróbuje wpakować Harry’ego za kratki. Ale wiem jedno. Zaczekam na niego, jeśli będę musiał.


End file.
